The Apprentice's Choice (Zuko X OC)
by TheGreatestConWoman
Summary: Sequel to The Concubine's Apprentice. The Hundred Year War is over, but peace continues to elude them. Many trials still await them, and the crossroads of destiny is at the horizon. As Chiyo stands at the edge of the precipice, she must make the choice that will decide their future forever. Will she take the leap, or will she keep straight and true to her path?
1. Prologue

_She snapped._

_June rushed to her quarters, tears streaming freely from her dark eyes as she slammed the sliding door shut. Frantic eyes darted left and right, wondering which of her belongings to pack first. Then she realized she wanted none of it._

_She wanted none of the luxury. She wanted none of the precious clothing and priceless jewellery. She wanted none of the status, the fame, and the fortune._

_She wanted nothing to do with this golden cage they kept her in._

_The woman struggled to fit the few personal items she could cram into a burlap sack._

_She failed to notice the figure standing at the corner of her room, smoking a kiseru that was delicately placed between her red lips. All she knew was she had to get away. She hurriedly tied the sack closed and went to the dresser, staring at her reflection._

_June glowered at the woman she had become. The beautiful painted face, the expensive kimono, the shining accessories, it all seemed worthless to her now._

_Now that she had decided that the price of being an entertainer was far too steep._

_She hurriedly took out the pins in her hair, letting the dark locks loose running over her shoulders. She grabbed a wet cloth and ran it harshly over her face, not minding the pain. It was liberating. It made her feel alive._

_"Are you done?"_

_Her blood ran cold as she realized she wasn't alone. She looked up and through the reflection, she saw the source of her suffering, the bane of her existence._

_Her mentor._

_"Yes. I am. I quit." She said each word slowly, venomously._

_The other woman laughed as she took another long hit from her pipe. "You can't quit. None of us can."_

_"You underestimate me." With those three words, she tore her gaze away from the mirror, grabbed the sack and marched away from her quarters, away from her mentor._

_"Where do you think you're going?!" Lady Vira shouted, livid with anger as she chased the woman. The latter had strapped her belongings to a giant creature outside the troupe quarters._

_"Isn't it obvious?! I'm leaving!"_

_Their shouts had roused the attention of all the other ladies. They opened the doors to their respective quarters and watched the scene unfold._

_"You can't just leave the troupe! You are tied to this lifestyle and occupation! Forever!" The lady spat back. "You can't walk away from your path!"_

_"Watch me!" June hooked her foot on the stirrup and swung her leg over the shirshu's back._

_This is it. She was seconds away from freedom._

_A young toddler chased after the woman, calling out her name between tears and gasps._

_June grasped the reins tighter, willing herself not to take one last look at Suiren's apprentice desperately crying for her. She was too attached. She feared that if she did, she would lose the strength to move on._

_She can only say her farewell in her thoughts. "I'm sorry, little Chiyo. You may not see it now, but soon, you will." _

_She scrunched her eyes shut and whispered. "Come on, Nyla. Let's go." _


	2. Promise

"I never realized the Fire Nation had built so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom..." Avatar Aang mused as he inspected the map of the nations together with Earth King Kuei and Fire Lord Zuko.

Shortly after the coronation, they had travelled back to Ba Sing Se to reinstate Earth King Kuei as monarch and began the reconstruction of the stronghold.

The Earth King nodded and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "Yes, for the people of the Earth Kingdom, they're a constant reminder of the war, like an old scar— Oh! I-I – Fire Lord Zuko, I meant nothing personal!"

"No, Earth King Kuei, You're right. After all the pain my father has caused, it's my duty to bring healing to the world." Zuko kept his golden eyes trained on the map, taking note of the Fire Nation colonies that dotted the Earth Kingdom borders. The war has come to an end and it was time to set things straight, and that means giving back what was taken by his nation. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"But removing the colonies won't be easy. A lot of people's lives are gonna be disrupted. We need someone to oversee everything to make sure it all goes peacefully. Someone like me!" Aang pointed proudly to himself, ready for the task.

"Really? You'd want to do that?"

"Yeah! I'm the _Avatar_! Making stuff go peacefully is kind of _my_ thing!"

Kuei clasped his hands together. "Wonderful! The Avatar's personal involvement will give the entire process an air of hope!"

"Toph, Sokka and I can help!" Even Katara was optimistic about the plan.

"It'll be a movement... a movement towards harmony. We'll call it... we'll call it..."

Sokka came up with the perfect name. "The Harmony Restoration Movement!"

"Yes! The Harmony Restoration Movement! I like it!"

* * *

That evening, Earth King Kuei planned a celebration where he would announce the Harmony Restoration Movement. He took care of everything as a generous host and let the young ones off to enjoy the newly rehabilitated Ba Sing Se.

They decided to spend their time at the Jasmine Dragon, Uncle Iroh's famous tea shop in the upper ring. It was closed for the day, but the doors will always be open for Team Avatar.

A kind, old lady who introduced herself as Lady Quinta led them inside the tea shop and called for Iroh. He came out from the back room, carrying a tray of cups and a fresh brew of jasmine tea. "Right on time!"

Zuko relaxed from his 'Fire Lord stance', letting out a long sigh of relief and looking around the tea shop for someone in particular. "Where is she, uncle?"

"Ah, she's in the private room with Lady Reiko. They're getting ready for the celebration. Why don't you change into something more comfortable... and _earthy_?"

He raised an eyebrow, still not fully trusting his uncle's fashion and style sense. But what choice did he have? "Alright."

Zuko went upstairs to get changed. Just as he was passing the corridor with the private rooms, he heard the soft, steady beating of drums.

_"One, two, three, one, two three..."_

He couldn't resist his curiosity and tried to open the sliding door a fraction of an inch, disappointed to find it sealed shut.

As he did before when he was younger, he focused his _chi_ on his fingertips and bore a small hole through the wood with fire, enough for him to peek through it.

But all he found was Lady Suiren's sister, Lady Reiko, directing a couple of musicians.

"Looking for someone?"

"AAH!" Zuko let out a startled shout and stumbled forward, knocking his forehead onto the door, losing his balance and ending up on the floor. "Oww..."

The sound of musical laughter made him open his eyes and look up at the source. There she stood over him with a wide smile on her lips, red-amber eyes twinkling with laughter and mirth as she held out a hand for him to take.

Chiyo helped him up on his feet and dusted off his royal robes, still chuckling lightly. "I never thought the new Fire Lord would be a peeping tom!"

"I wasn't_ peeping_!" Zuko rubbed his red forehead that was quickly matching his reddening cheeks. "I was... just—"

Lady Reiko opened the doors to look at what had caused the commotion. "What happened?!"

* * *

After getting changed into a dark brown and gold tunic and pants, he took off the Fire Lord emblem and let his hair fall out of its ties, shaking out the dark locks. He went back down to the shop to see everyone relaxing in chairs, sipping tea, sharing stories, laughing carefree.

Peace looked good on them.

As he stood there by the stairs, he felt a warm hand placed in his, slender fingers twining with his own. "Lost in your thoughts, Fire Lord Zuko?" Chiyo smiled up at him. She had changed into a beautiful green and silver _cheongsam_ that hugged her figure perfectly. Her dark wavy hair was half tied up in a bun, half flowing down past her shoulders; nestled between the curls, a full-bloomed fire lily that matched her eyes.

_"How can you be more beautiful with each passing day?"_

"Hey Zuko! Chiyo! Check out this painting I made of us!"

* * *

Before the celebration, they took Appa out for a ride throughout Ba Sing Se. They explored the vast plains of the outer wall, the nearly finished rehabilitation of the lower and middle ring, and the preparations in the upper ring and the palace grounds.

Evening slowly came and the whole city lit up with lights, like millions of fireflies beneath them as they flew across the dark sky.

"Wait, guys! The fireworks are starting!" Just as Suki pointed in the distance, their visions filled with the beautiful colors of the fireworks.

Toph loosened her tight grip on Appa's saddle and asked Sokka. "Hey, wanna know what fireworks are like for me? Close your eyes."

Sokka did as he was told and waited.

"BOOOOOOM!"

His eyes shot open and he hurriedly clutched his ears.

Katara stifled her laughter at her brother's expense and hugged the earthbender. "Oh, Toph, don't be such a grump! You're out with friends on a beautiful night, celebrating the fact that we saved the world!"

Toph shrugged. "True."

"You too, your new Majesty Fire Lord Zuko, Sir! Turn that frown upside down! It's happy time!" Aang let go of the reins and jumped in front of Zuko.

The fireworks were beautiful, and so was Chiyo by his side, but his thoughts kept floating elsewhere. "I visited my father in prison the other day. I've been meaning to ask you for a favor, Aang."

"Sure. Anything."

"If you ever see me turning into my father, I want you to... I want you to end me."

"WHAT?!" Identical expressions of shock, confusion, anger and hurt flitted across Aang and Chiyo's faces.

"Even now, after everything that's happened, my family's legacy is still a part of me. That's why it's my duty to heal the scars that the Fire Nation has left on the world."

Zuko thought back to Earth King Kuei's words, about the Fire Nation colonies being a constant reminder, a scar on Earth Kingdom history. "But the Fire Lord's throne comes with a lot of pressures and if I'm honest with myself, I need a safety net. The world needs a safety net. That's what I need you to be, Aang. The safety net."

"Zuko, you are not your father." Chiyo frowned and held his hand tighter, looking at him determinedly. "You aren't like him, you will never be like that _monster._.."

Aang was at a loss for words. His friend just gave him a responsibility far heavier than what he expected. "You're my friend, Zuko—"

"Then as your friend, I'm asking you. If you ever see me go bad, end me. Promise me, Aang."

The seriousness of his request weighed heavy on his shoulders. How could a friend ask that of him? How could his friend make him promise to end him the moment he turns like his father?

If only he were someone else, he would readily refuse him.

But he was the _Avatar_. The keeper of the peace, balance, and harmony across the four nations. He already neglected the world once, throwing the nations in chaos under Fire Lords who sought power over the world. Aang knew that Zuko was different, but as the Avatar, was he prepared to risk the peace that they were enjoying now?

After moments of silence, he made his decision. "Fine. I promise."

* * *

After the celebration and the announcement of the Harmony Restoration Movement, Zuko went back to the Jasmine Dragon and sat alone at one of the tables, nursing his tea.

At that moment, he wished he was drinking something stronger.

"You didn't... stay to ... watch my... performance..." Chiyo entered the tea shop breathlessly, having ran from the palace grounds to the shop on foot.

"I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "I'm just out of it, I guess."

"Oh..." She sat down across from him, taking both of his hands in hers. "Is there anything I can do?"

He locked eyes with her as she held his hands, staring up at him. What would he give to be at peace and have her stay by his side? "Distract me, please."

"From what?"

"From myself." Zuko admitted, looking down at the varnished wood of the tabletop. Now matter how much he tried to steer his thoughts away, he couldn't help but remember his father's words that night that he had visited him in Capital Prison.

* * *

_"You ought to bring me some tea, Zuko." Ozai smirked as he sat up from his cot. "We'll talk while sipping from steaming little cups, much like you did with my traitorous brother. I'll give you advice on how to be a good Fire Lord. Wouldn't that be nice? And perhaps, even the subject of your mother will come up."_

_Zuko gritted his teeth and clenched his fists before turning away. "I don't need this."_

_"Do you think being Fire Lord is easy?"_

_He had stopped in his tracks, but he refused to turn around._

_"The throne comes with many pressures, and those pressures will change you! But if you can stand the heat, you'll become something more. Of all the people in the world, I have the wisdom you need, the wisdom of experience!"_

_He remained still. How could his father be behind bars and still hold him captive with mere words?_

_"Be honest with yourself, Zuko. Do you really believe you can handle it all on your own?"_

_Can he?_

_"You'll be back, and I'll be here waiting for you, _son_."_

* * *

"Distract you... distract you..." Chiyo thought hard as she worried her bottom lip. "Oh! A playwright hired me as a consultant! They're going to make a play about Lady Suiren!"

"Oh?" Zuko raised a brow, his interest slightly piqued.

"Yes! I will be working with the playwright of _Love Amongst the Dragons_ and the Hira'a acting troupe. It will take a long time to develop, they said a year at most, but it will be perfect!"

"But Hira'a is so far away from the Capital City..."

"I know..." She avoided his eyes, choosing to focus on their joined hands. "That's why Lady Vira said I will be staying with the Hira'a troupe for a year—"

"What?!"

She expected that much, but she still flinched at his reaction. "It will only be for a year—"

"But I just got you back, Chiyo..." He stood up and went over to her side of the table, kneeling in front of her. He reached up and took her chin in his fingers to make her look at him. "We've been separated for three years... It's only been a few weeks... And you're leaving me?"

"I'm not leaving you, Zuko..." She cupped his cheek, watching as he leaned towards her touch. "I'll finish the play and come back as fast as I can... to you."

"Do you really need to do this?"

Chiyo nodded. She had promised her mentor and herself that she will continue Lady Suiren's legacy. This tribute will be her way of honoring her beloved teacher for all the sacrifices she had made. It might not be enough, but all the people must know of Lady Suiren's story at the very least.

That's what Lady Vira told her.

"I do, Zuko. For Lady Suiren."

He nodded in understanding after a few heartbeats and leaned in to kiss her softly. "When the play is over, you'll come back to me, am I clear?"

She smiled widely. "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	3. Duties and Visits

Chiyo sat on the bed with a gloomy expression as she watched Ai pack her clothes and other belongings into large suitcases. Tomorrow, she will be on a carriage to Hira'a together with Lady Reiko. There, she'll spend a year with the Hira'a acting troupe led by the director, Noren; and the famous playwright of _Love Amongst the Dragons_, Man Wol.

"It's too bad we won't get to celebrate your birthday together, my Lady." Ai sighed as she folded an obi neatly and placed it in the bag. "Sol would have a hard time making those rice cakes you like without you..."

"It's only for a year, Ai. As soon as I get back, the three of us can make those rice cakes and we'll have a party, okay?"

She will be turning seventeen soon, and a year after that, on her eighteenth birthday, she will become a full-fledged entertainer. Just like Lady Suiren intended her to be. Just like everyone wanted her to be.

* * *

_"Just as you were meant to be." Lady Vira smiled as she brought the cup of tea to her lips and took a long sip. "Mmm... Quinta taught you well..."_

_"But... I can still stay in the palace... right?"_

_Vira set down the cup, laughter spilling forth from her. "Goodness heavens, of course not!"_

_"But why-?"_

_"When Suiren died, she had placed you under _my_ care. And you forget," She reached forward and held the apprentice's hand, showing the latter her amber resin ring. "You are part of _my_ troupe. Therefore, you are _my_ responsibility. Besides, you no longer have business being here in the palace!"_

* * *

"Your Highness!" Ai's exclamation brought her out of her thoughts as the handmaiden bowed deeply.

There he was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his armored chest, dark hair tied up and pinned in place by the golden emblem, an equally low-spirited smile on his lips that matched her own.

Chiyo stood up and bowed. "Fire Lord Zuko..."

"My duties as Fire Lord are done for the day..." Zuko strode into the room until he was in front of her, then held out his hand. "May I have the pleasure of having the most beautiful apprentice entertainer escort me through the Royal Gardens?"

Seeing Ai trying to hide her wide grin while packing her clothes made her blush even harder. "O-of course!" She took his warm hand and they set off through the hallways that led to the gardens.

The sun was setting far in the west, casting the beautiful colors of sunset through the sky. Zuko led her to the turtleduck pond. He turned around to the guards following them and waved them off with an exasperated sigh.

An annoying facet of becoming the Fire Lord was the constant security detail. He had explained several times that he was more than capable of handling himself, but the Council of Elders insisted anyways.

The guards bowed and stepped into the shadows, still having the Fire Lord and the apprentice within their sights.

Chiyo sat by the pond first and looked up at Zuko with a smile, patting her lap. Zuko hastily unclasped the chest armor and shoulder plates, threw them aside and laid himself on the ground, his head on Chiyo's lap.

Suddenly, all the day's stress seemed so far away. The weight of their duties was off their shoulders as they sat there basking in the warmth of the sunset and the light of the slowly appearing stars. No longer Fire Lord and apprentice.

Just Zuko and Chiyo.

She ran her fingers through his hair and his eyes slid closed at her blissful touch. How could he possibly last a year without her? "Chiyo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really, really, have to go to Hira'a?" He opened his eyes and watched for her expression, hoping she would give in and stay by his side.

"You know I have to." She smiled sadly.

"But what if you get into an accident and lose your memories again?"

Chiyo's soft laughter echoed through the garden, even the guards couldn't resist leaning in to hear more. "Zuko, I'm pretty sure there won't be any accidents—"

"You never know! Sometimes, I just feel like the universe is... _toying_ with us. You know? Back in Full Moon bay... then in Ba Sing Se... then in the palace! We were literally a few steps apart and we never saw each other! Listen, I've talked to Sokka about this, and even he agreed that the universe is actually fuc—"

He was stopped when Chiyo placed a finger over the crease that formed between his eyebrows. "Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles fast."

"Will you love me less if I have lots of wrinkles?"

"You know I can never love you less, Zuko."

He sat up and cupped her cheek with a warm, loving hand. "I can never love you less either, Chiyo."

She closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. Her arms wound around him, over his shoulders as he pulled her closer still.

The sun was gone, and the stars shone brightly against the evening sky, the same sky that watched two children grow up to be where they are now.

They laid back on the soft grass to gaze upon the stars, wondering what the universe had for them next. "The stars are so pretty tonight..."

"Want me to get one for you?"

"Don't be silly, Zuko! You can't just—"

Zuko thrust his hand out towards the sky and clenched his fist. She watched as his hand glowed and faded, before she laughed at his cheesy antics. "Real sweet, Zuko—" She stopped when Zuko released his hold and a thin metal chain hung from his fingers. At the end of the chain was a lone, golden tear-shaped pendant that shone as bright as the stars above them.

He grinned as he watched her wide eyes blink rapidly in awe. "Let me put it on you."

He helped her off the grass and she turned around, gathering her hair to the side as he slowly slid it on her, the tips of his fingers ghosting across her bare skin before locking the clasp in place.

"It's warm..." She noted with fascination as she gently touched the pendant that rested above her heart. "Almost as if it was alive..."

Warmer arms wrapped around her as she was pulled into his lap, his head resting next to hers. "So even if the universe sends anything your way, you won't ever forget me." He whispered into her ear, smirking as he saw her shiver and take a sharp breath. "Happy birthday in advance, my love."

She sighed happily into his embrace and leaned back into his chest.

It's going to be one long year in Hira'a without him.

* * *

The next morning, Chiyo was surprised to see Ty Lee back in the Capital. Now she was wearing green-plated armor and work boots, her face painted white and lips red, and sporting the prominent headdress. It's been almost a full month since her induction into being a Kyoshi Warrior, and anyone can tell that she finally found her happy place. "Ty? What are you doing here?"

Ty Lee ran and hugged her friend tightly. "I heard you were going to Hira'a for a year, and I figured you might miss little old me!"

"I always miss you, silly!" She giggled. "And I do miss Mai, too..."

"She'll come around soon. Don't worry!"

Chiyo nodded, then an idea popped into her head. "Hey, Ty Lee, I still have an hour before I leave. Do you want to go visit someone with me?"

* * *

They were told to sit and wait in the private room, so they did. Sitting awkwardly, twiddling thumbs, waiting for their friend. Finally, the aides wheeled her into the room.

Long dark hair dishevelled, framing her pale face and crazed, unfocused eyes, her arms restricted in a straitjacket to prevent her from firebending.

Their friend.

"She has just finished taking the herbal tonics prescribed by the physician so she might be a bit out of it." The aide bowed towards them.

"H-hey, Azula..." Ty Lee greeted first, testing out the waters. "How are you?" She flinched as the princess turned her piercing glare towards her. But she did not speak so she continued. "Chiyo thought that we ought to visit you before she went away—"

"A-a... A-way?!" Azula whipped her head towards Chiyo, her expression changed to that of confusion and anger. "A-again?!"

The apprentice stood up slowly, cautiously approaching the princess and kneeling before her so that they saw eye-to-eye.

"It'll only be for a year, then I'll be back here in the Capital before you know it." She smiled, trying to ignore the tears threatening to spill from her at the state of her friend.

"P-people... always leave..." Azula averted her gaze from her, a huge mistake as she found herself staring at her own reflection.

And right beside her was her mother.

_"I love you. I always have, and always will."_

"People always leave." She repeated, wishing she could smash the mirror and rid herself of the image.

* * *

After the physician told them it was time for the princess to rest, they left and went back to the palace where the carriage that would take her to Hira'a was waiting.

A number of people have gathered at the palace steps. Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki were clustered together, talking animatedly about the Harmony Restoration Movement; and by the carriage, there stood Lady Reiko talking to Lady Vira in hushed tones.

"Ah! There she is!" Reiko called Chiyo over to her side. "You've certainly kept us waiting."

"My apologies. Ty Lee and I went to visit a friend."

"An entertainer is always punctual, Chiyo." Lady Vira chastised her with an eyebrow raised. "_Always_."

"It won't happen again, Lady Vira."

The lady merely nodded once and turned to Lady Reiko once more to give her final instructions. Chiyo took it as a sign to go to her friends.

Toph lightly punched her arm, one she earlier proclaimed as a sign of her affection. Katara and Suki hugged her in turns while Sokka and Aang shook her hands and gave their well-wishes.

She approached Zuko last, "Zuko..."

"Do you have your necklace?"

Chiyo smiled and patted the spot above her heart. "Right where you are."

Zuko pulled her in a tight hug, burying his nose into her hair. "Last chance to back out. I can hide you inside the palace and tell them you're busy."

She giggled and playfully hit his chest. "You take care of yourself, Fire Lord Zuko. I'll write letters as often as I can."

"Come on, Chiyo, let's go!" Lady Reiko was already in the carriage, waiting for her.

Though reluctant, Zuko let her go, kissing the top of her head, wishing that the one year she'll spend away from him will pass by fast.

* * *

**Author: *spits out coffee* Oh shizz, Zuko noticed-**

**Zuko: You're not off the hook yet for separating us _again_, author-nim!**

**Author: Just be glad I didn't make you sing like Chiyo did when you left.**

**Chiyo: Pffftt**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


	4. Meetings

"Chiyo, wake up. We're here." Reiko gently nudged her arm. They have been travelling for days by carriage and by boat. Finally, the pair had arrived in Hira'a. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gazed out from the window of the moving wagon.

It was different from what she had expected.

Hira'a was a very quaint village far from the modern furnishings of the Capital City. The roads were unpaved, the houses were made of stone, wood and straw. The remoteness of the village showed in the lack of technological developments and overall modernization.

Yet still, there was a certain beauty in simplicity and peace, and she found it comforting.

The carriage stopped in front of a gathered crowd. Apparently, news travels faster than anything. Excited murmurs encircled onlookers as they await the appearance of the apprentice entertainer. They had only heard rumors and hearsay and now it was time to see her for themselves.

Reiko stepped out of the carriage first to greet Noren who marched forward and shook her hand. "You must be the entertainer Lady Reiko, Lady Suiren's sister. My name is Noren, I am the director of the Hira'a acting troupe."

"Oh!" Reiko was flustered by his strong grip, but she managed to compose herself before replying. "Ah, yes! But I'm no lady actually, just Reiko is fine! Also, I'm not an entertainer. I'm here as a guardian of my sister's apprentice, really..." She smiled awkwardly.

Chiyo soon followed Reiko out of the carriage and the earlier buzz of excitement was silenced. The first thing that caught their attention was her gold and red robes, and silk shoes. Though considered plain and simple in the Capital, here in Hira'a, it was rare to see expensive textile that was so vivid in color. The apprentice luckily decided to forgo the accessories except for Zuko's necklace, lest she be deemed overdressed for the first meeting.

When she lifted her head, they saw her red-amber eyes, another rarity. Even in the Capital, no one notable had eyes like her.

Just when she thought she had gotten used to people staring, a sudden uneasiness settled in her gut. It was clear that she was out of place in the picture. What if she was more of an oddity than a rarity? Why were they so silent?

Thousands of questions plagued her thoughts. She wanted to jump back in the carriage and head home.

In the back of her mind, she heard her mentor's calm and comforting voice. _"Smile, Chiyo. When you don't know where or how to start, smile."_

And so, she did.

* * *

A lot of changes and reforms were proposed during the meeting with the Fire Sages and the Council of Elders, as well as the war ministers and generals. Just looking at the stack of papers and scrolls on his desk made him groan.

"If only uncle was here, he'd know what to do..." Zuko muttered, taking the first document from the first pile and viewing its contents.

_"Do you think being Fire Lord is easy?"_

_"The throne comes with many pressures, and those pressures will change you! But if you can stand the heat, you'll become something more. Of all the people in the world, I have the wisdom you need, the wisdom of experience!"_

Aside from these reforms, the issue of the Harmony Restoration Movement was met with much opposition, especially from the elders and the ministers.

But Fire Lord Zuko wasn't to be deterred. He expressed his views, and the views of the Avatar and the Earth King. He stressed on the fact that the imperialistic ways of the former Fire Lords have caused destruction, and have brought harm, not glory, on the reputation of the Fire Nation.

He told them of his ventures into the Earth Kingdom during his exile as the banished prince. He told them of the hatred, the fear, the disgust that he had received simply from being someone from the Fire Nation.

And when asked what the first order of business was, Zuko relayed the plans to pull out the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom.

It was easier to convince the younger ministers and the sages, and they expressed their full support for the movement. Though it might take a lot more dialogue with the elders and the generals who gained power through imperialism.

Hours into reading, a knock from the door of his study startled him. "Who is it?"

"It's Sol, your Highness."

He got curious. What was Chiyo's handmaiden up to? "You can come in."

Sol opened the doors and came in holding a tray. "Lady Chiyo told us to take care of you while she was away." She set down the tray on a side table and poured the steaming Jasmine tea into a cup. "Also, she reminded us to remind you to eat your meals at the right times."

Zuko couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's thoughtful gesture. "Thank you." He received the cup and took a sip of the relaxing drink. "Sol?"

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I know it's only been a few days, but... has she sent word yet?"

The handmaiden shook her head as she set down the Fire Lord's dinner at his desk. "I have no news so far, Fire Lord Zuko. But no news is good news, right?" With a deep bow, she left the study.

Restless, he set aside his dinner and reached for a blank parchment. _"Dearest Chiyo,"_

* * *

"Man Wol will be a few days late. There has been a delay with his travels." Noren handed a letter sent by messenger hawk to Reiko, who read through it. "In the meantime, please make yourselves at home."

The director had generously offered his home to Reiko and Chiyo as a temporary settlement. They were welcomed by Noren's wife, Noriko, and their daughter, Kiyi.

Disappointment flashed briefly through Reiko's face but she still greeted them respectfully. Chiyo followed suit and introduced herself. "My name is Chiyo, and I am an apprentice entertainer."

"Pretty..." The young girl, Kiyi, stepped out from behind her mother.

Chiyo stooped down to meet the girl eye-to-eye and smiled. "Hello, Kiyi..."

"Wanna meet my doll?" Somehow, Kiyi's enthusiasm reminded her of Yona, and for the briefest of moments, she wondered how they were faring. "Her name is Kiyi!" She held in front of her a handmade rag doll.

"But I thought_ your_ name was Kiyi?"

"It's such a good name, so I used it twice!"

She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her. Kiyi's mother, Noriko, invited them in and made some tea and rice cakes.

"This is my favorite!" Kiyi showed her a pink rice cake and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Kiyi, that's for our guests!"

"They can have the green ones!"

"Kiyi!"

Chiyo picked up a green rice cake and ate it. "It's fine. I love green rice cakes—"

The child squealed happily and immediately sat on Chiyo's lap, taking the plate of rice cakes with her. "I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends!"

* * *

After having sent the letter, he retired to his room. The Fire Lord's quarters was the largest of all the bedrooms in the palace, fittingly decorated with murals and lavish furnishings, and heavily guarded by the imperial firebenders.

Zuko refused the help of the eunuchs and took off his armor and clothes on his own. He dove into bed and pulled the covers over his head, wishing sleep would claim him fast.

It was around midnight when he heard the heavy footsteps of someone within the room.

Feigning sleep, Zuko pinpointed the direction of the intruder and sent a ball of flames towards him.

The intruder barely avoided the attack, the light of the fire illuminating him, Dressed in all black, the lower half of his face covered with black cloth. He had a large build, easily larger than Zuko, and in his hands, he held a sword. "Down with the traitor! Down with the Fire Lord who betrays his own people!"

He raised his sword to attack, but what he had in build, he lacked in speed. Zuko easily took him down with a swift kick and a swipe of his feet, restraining his arms behind his back. "Who are you, and who do you work for?!"

The Fire Lord's shouts roused the guards outside the room and they came in, only to find that Fire Lord Zuko had already taken care of the intruder.

"Traitor!" The man kept shouting as he was dragged away by the soldiers. "Traitor of the Fire Nation!"

The words haunted him. It was the first time in his reign as Fire Lord that someone attempted to kill him.

And it wasn't the last.


	5. One Year Later

He never once had a peaceful sleep since that night. Every little sound startled him and kept him awake until the sun rose in the east.

After that first night that someone had tried to kill him, there have been four more attempts.

_"Down with the traitor! Down with the Fire Lord who betrays his own people!"_

Despite heightened security and drastic measures, Zuko was still in unease. One such night, he shot up from sleep, gasping from his nightmare. "Who's there?!"

Zuko got up from his bed and marched to the door. Alarmed, the guards rushed to the Fire Lord. "Fire Lord, please, go back to sleep. We're in the most secure tower in the entire palace!"

"No one will get to you tonight, we assure you, your Highness!"

"Just like no one got to you last night, or the night before that, or the night before—"

"Do not mock me!" Infuriated and anxious, he grabbed a soldier by the collar and shouted in his face. "There have already been_ five_ attempts on my life since I took the throne!"

"A-and that's why we moved you here! Please! You have to trust—" The soldier was cut off when an object flew and hit him in the helmet hard. The object attached to a long metal chain slinked back into the darkness of the hallway.

Zuko let go of the guard and aimed a shot of fire from where the spiked weapon came from.

"Down with the traitor! Down with the Fire Lord who betrays his own people!"

He barely avoided the iron spikes that was aimed for his head as the assassin jumped out of nowhere, but the latter wasn't finished. The intruder then aimed for Zuko's leg, the long chain wrapping around his ankle and making him lose his balance.

Before the assassin could deliver a final blow, Zuko managed to retaliate, sending jabs and fire fists. One such attack rendered the attacker incapacitated and he took his chance to pull off the mask.

"Convince me not to take your life!"

"Go ahead!" She dared him, not flinching in the slightest. "My family has been loyal to yours for _generations_! By getting rid of me, you would simply complete your betrayal!

"Your... family?"

"My father is the Mayor of Yu Dao!"

_"Yu Dao..."_ He thought as he stared into her hatred-filled eyes. _"The first of the Fire Nation colonies..."_

"Yu Dao is my home, and now you and the Avatar are going to destroy it with your _precious_ Harmony Restoration Movement!"

* * *

The morning after the attack, Kori was sent back to Yu Dao in chains. Her father, Mayor Morishita, was in utter shock to see his daughter in such a state. "W-who are these men?! What are these chains?!"

"I went to go see someone about our problem, father."

"Who?"

"Him."

Wearing the full regalia of the Fire Lord, Zuko stepped down from the palanquin and approached them. "You must be Mayor Morishita. Your daughter snuck into my home and tried to _kill_ me!"

Unbelieving of his words, Morishita turned to his daughter. "K-kori?!"

"Someone had to do something!"

He sent Kori aside and knelt on the ground, head bowed. "My sincerest apologies for my daughter's rash behavior, Fire Lord Zuko! Please, have mercy!"

"I should have this whole place burned down!" Zuko spat, still clearly enraged.

"Why bother?!" If not for the chains that bound her, she would have lunged at the Fire Lord. "The Harmony Restoration Movement will accomplish the same thing without_ you_ having to lift a finger!"

"Why can't you colonials get it through your thick skulls?! The Harmony Restoration Movement is a means to peace!"

"Peace?!" Mayor Morishita stood up from the ground, clenching his fists. "Peace for _whom_?! With all due respect, your Majesty, my family has lived on this land for _generations_! This city was built on _our_ blood and sweat! We have as much a right to be here as anyone else!"

"You are Fire Nation citizens! You should live in the Fire Nation!"

"You're right, Fire Lord Zuko! We are Fire Nation citizens! And I'll tell you this! Your father would never have let the Avatar and the Earth King bully him into something so obviously bad for his own nation's citizens!"

_"Of all the people in the world, I have the wisdom you need, the wisdom of experience!"_

He was stunned. "My...father?"

_"Do you think being Fire Lord is easy?!"_

Next thing he knew, he had grabbed the Mayor by the collar, pushing him up against the wall and holding a fire dagger to his throat. "I AM_ NOT_ MY FATHER!"

Zuko felt no fear from the man at all as he said, "No, young man, you're not. Fire Lord Ozai had many faults, but he was_ never_ a coward. He was _never_ a traitor."

* * *

Aang helped Mayor Nishi off of Appa and proceeded to aid the soldiers in docking the ship that transported the colonials back into the harbor of the Fire Nation coast. Katara and Sokka assisted as well, helping the elderly and the children off the ship.

Halfway through unloading the vessel, shouts could be heard throughout the crowd, and it eventually reached Aang and Mayor Nishi.

"You're colonials?" The soldier addressed Mayor Nishi who merely nodded, still in shock. "Return to the Earth Kingdom by order of the Fire Lord Zuko!"

Everyone stopped, dropping the tasks they were handling, unsure if they heard him right. "What?!"

"Fire Lord Zuko has officially withdrawn his support of the Harmony Restoration Movement!"

* * *

After retrieving Toph from her newly established Beifong Metalbending Academy, and consulting Avatar Roku, Aang decided to pay their old friend a visit.

Outside the gates of Yu Dao, a crowd had gathered, led by Smellerbee and Longshot. "Fire Nation out! Harmony now! Fire Nation out! Harmony now!"

Just as they landed, the Freedom fighters cheered. "Look everybody! It's the Avatar!"

Smellerbee hopped down from Longshot's shoulders and greeted Aang. "We were hoping you would come! So, what's the plan of attack? The Freedom fighters are at your service!"

"I appreciate your confidence, Smellerbee, but I really just want to talk to Zuko."

"What?!" Her joy quickly turned to anger. The time for talking was over as soon as the Fire Lord broke with the Harmony Restoration Movement! And besides, you're not getting into that city without a fight! Fire Nation troops are everywhere!"

Aang opened his glider and looked to Katara. Walls and soldiers were too easy of an obstacle for them. "You ready, sweetie?"

"I'm ready, sweetie!"

Toph rolled her eyes as she felt the pair take off from the ground. "'_Sweetie?_' Seriously?"

"I know right? Soooo oogie."

* * *

As soon as Katara and Aang landed in the city proper, they were met by soldiers. "This city is under the protection of the Fire Lord himself! No one may enter without his express permission! Not even the Avatar! Leave _now_!"

"Please, I'd like to talk to Fire Lord Zuko, that's all." Aang responded in his calmest voice.

But the commander was stubborn. "You were warned." He kicked up flames at Aang's feet, which the latter easily avoided by jumping ten feet into the air and landing to his side.

He earthbended the stones beneath the commander's feet and effectively trapped him. "I don't want to fight!"

The other soldier's stepped back, but their commander's shouts snapped them out of their thoughts of fear. "What are you dolts waiting for?! ATTACK!"

Aang never sent a counter-attack to any of the men, choosing instead to avoid and dodge the fire as best as he could. He heard Katara call his name with worry and he turned to her with a smile. "Don't worry, sweetie! I can handle them! Just give me a sec!"

"Aang, you're on fire!"

"What'd you say?"

"I said, Aang you're on FIRE!"

"I know, right?"

"I meant your clothes! They're on—Oh for crying out loud!" Katara opened the waterskin tied to her waist to put out the fire on Aang's robes.

"Ohhhh...thanks!"

Having had enough, Katara used the water from the fountains to attack the soldiers. "STOP. TRYING. TO. SET. MY. BOYFRIEND. ON. FIRE!" By the time she was done, the soldiers were stuck in ice to the walls and to the ground.

"Whoa..."

"Aang, are you okay?"

He looked around at the soldiers, still in shock. "Yeah. I'm fine."

A soldier had broken free from the ice and charged at Aang at full speed, raising a fistful of fire. Katara raised her arms to attack once more. "Can't you people give it a rest?! He just wants to talk!"

"Katara, stop!" Strong hands gripped her wrists before she can send the ice shards towards the soldier.

She turned her head and saw Fire Lord Zuko restraining her. "Let go, Zuko! You're hurting me! Don't make me hurt you back!"

"_I'm _hurting _you_?! What are you doing to _my_ soldiers?! My _people_?!"

"Let go of her, Zuko! She said you're hurting her!" Aang's rare temper was slowly rising to the surface.

"First, she has to agree to stop attacking my people!"

"Your soldiers attacked _first_! Let her go now!"

Zuko didn't recoil from their staring match. "I am the Fire Lord! I have to protect the citizens of the Fire Nation!"

Aang breathed in a huge amount of air, and as he exhaled, he directed the strong gust towards Zuko. The force had the Fire Lord flying a few feet and landing on the hard ground with a thud. He spun back to his feet and counter-attacked, sending flames after flames towards Aang.

"I came here to talk to you, Zuko! As a _friend_! But you've changed! You've forgotten what we've worked for!" Aang used the water from the fountain to block Zuko's attacks.

Zuko's eyes widened as he watched Aang's eyes and tatoos glow as the latter entered the Avatar state. "Maybe Avatar Roku is right. A promise_ is_ a promise."

The wind around them whipped chaotically under Aang's command. Even the soldiers trapped with ice tried their best to get away and flee from the Avatar's wrath.

"Aang! Stop!" Katara put herself between Aang and Zuko. "If you enter the Avatar state in such an emotional way, you won't be able to control yourself!"

She reached up and cupped Aang's face gently. She was no longer afraid of the Avatar state. She was more afraid of Aang being hurt, physically and emotionally. "You have to calm down. Please, sweetie. For me?"

Slowly, the chaotic wind dissipated and Aang's feet touched down back to the ground. His tattoos and eyes returned to normal and he slumped forward, clinging onto Katara for support. "I...I can't believe it. I might've done something terrible without thinking it through... Zuko, I'm so sor—"

"Katara's right. We both need to calm down and talk."

"Are you_ kidding_ me?!" Aang's temper flared up once more. "THAT'S WHAT I WANTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

* * *

They walked around the market, searching all the stands for quality ingredients to cook dinner. Noriko lifted a cabbage from the cart and showed it to Chiyo. "When choosing a cabbage, you should pick a tight compact head that feels heavy for its size."

Chiyo took the cabbage carefully and weighed it in her hands, then took another from the cart for comparison. "Hmm..."

Noriko smiled as she watched the girl try more, eager to find the perfect cabbage. A trait she had noticed about the apprentice entertainer was her tireless pursuit of perfection.

On the days she spent with Noren and Man Wol in the theatre, Chiyo made sure that every detail of the play was precise, from the actions, to the words. She left no avenue unexplored, and no opportunity untaken.

And through all that, when the day was over, she always found time to be with Kiyi; helping her with lessons, dressing up dolls, making and eating rice cakes.

She was glad that her daughter finally found a friend.

"Aha!" Chiyo held up a cabbage proudly. "This is the one!" She turned to the merchant and smiled sweetly. "How much for this?"

The cabbage merchant failed to respond, too entranced by the apprentice entertainer in front of his cart.

"Sir?"

A couple more calls snapped him out of his trance. "Oh! Uh, I...uh...a silver coin for each!"

Chiyo reached into her pocket and placed a gold coin into his palm. "I hope your business goes well, Mr. Cabbage Man!"

As soon as Noriko and Chiyo left, the onlookers crowded around the cabbage cart, trying to buy the cabbages that the apprentice entertainer had taken interest in.

He couldn't contain his glee as the sales poured in. "M-MY CABBAGES!"


	6. Memories

"Did you know that Yu Dao is the oldest of all the colonies?" Fire Lord Zuko led Katara and Aang through the busy streets of Yu Dao. "Many of the Fire Nation families here immigrated over a hundred years ago when Yu Dao was just a tiny village at the bottom of a valley. Together with the Earth Kingdom people who were already here, they built all this."

Zuko took them to one of the blacksmith workshops and showed the display of swords, work tools and parts. "Yu Dao now makes the finest metalwork ever produced, using both Fire Nation_ and_ Earth Kingdom expertise. That's why this is one of the richest cities in the world."

"It doesn't seem like the Fire Nation citizens and the Earth Kingdom citizens share equally in that wealth..." Katara commented, looking across the street at a Earth Kingdom teen polishing the shoes of a Fire Nation noble.

"It's not perfect, Katara, but all the city's peoples, including the Earth Kingdom people, are better off now than they were a hundred years ago."

"The history lesson's great and all, but none of it matters! By betraying the Harmony Restoration Movement, you're going to start another war!"

Zuko exhaled deeply, exhaustion clear through the dark circles under his eyes. "Look, Aang, when I came here a week ago, I had planned to personally enforce the removal of my citizens in Yu Dao, but then I saw everything. I saw what my people created here. I saw what the Harmony Restoration Movement could destroy. And I changed my mind."

The argument escalated between Aang and Zuko. It was clear that neither of them would give way anytime soon, so Katara decided to mediate. "Regardless of your opinions, the Earth King needs to be a part of whatever happens next. If Aang and I can arrange a meeting, will you be there, Zuko?"

They thought about it for a while, but agreed, nonetheless.

* * *

That afternoon, Zuko went back to the Capital, hoping to finally find some rest that has been eluding him for so long. When the soldiers told him that someone was waiting for him in the throne room, he ran as if his life depended on it, hoping that that someone would be who he thought it to be.

To his disappointment, it was Ty Lee. "Hey, Zu—I mean, Fire Lord Zuko!" She waved at him with her fan, a big grin on her face, a box in the other hand.

"Hello, Ty Lee." He said, dispirited as he entered the throne room. "What brings you here to the palace?"

"Umm... I figure this would explain everything." She quickly handed him the box. "I have to go, routine check with the other warriors, See ya!"

As soon as she left, Zuko sat on the throne and inspected the box's contents. Inside were several small vials filled with clear liquid and a folded letter.

His heart lit up as he recognized the handwriting. It was Chiyo's.

* * *

_Dearest Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I heard about what happened in the Capital. If only I could run to where you are, I would, but I can't. The Capital is too far from Hira'a to go on foot! I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. And I'm sorry too for not having written in so long. Every day has been so busy with the play that I barely get to rest, but don't worry! I am taking care of myself, and I am keeping out of trouble._

_I am having so much fun here, especially with Kiyi! I am learning so many new things! I wish you could be here with me. Maybe someday you could take a day-off from being Fire Lord and come here! I'll introduce you to Noren and Noriko, and I know Kiyi would love you! Also, Noriko taught me how to make some calming tonics to help with your restless nights. Just take one vial before you go to bed._

_Ty Lee and Suki will be bringing the letter and the medicine to you. I have asked them for a favor that they happily accepted. The Kyoshi Warriors are the best warriors I know. Nothing can get past them, not even a shadow. I know you'll say you can handle yourself, but this extra measure of security will put my mind at ease. Can you do that for me?_

_I'll be back before you know it. A promise is a promise._

_Forever and always yours,_

_Chiyo_

* * *

Zuko smiled as he traced the small doodle of a fire lily at the bottom of the letter, her signature. He, too, wished to be by her side. _"She can make it all go away, all these uncertainties and nightmares."_

But there _was_ one more person who would know what to do with the situation in Yu Dao.

He tucked the letter into the folds of his robes, close to his troubled heart, and ordered the eunuch to call for a Council meeting.

* * *

Night fell and he asked Sol to prepare some tea. Dressed plainly, he walked out of the palace through the gates and headed for the Capital Prison.

He faced the man in the cell, poured him a cup of tea, and bowed his head. "I need your advice... father."

And so they had they had tea, Ozai behind bars, Zuko in front of him. They were silent for a few minutes, before Ozai spoke. "Do you remember those family vacations we used to take on Ember Island?"

Zuko could barely remember them. They were distant memories, long buried at the back of his mind. But still he nodded.

"Once at the beach, you couldn't have been older than three at the time, we saw a hawk attacking a turtle-crab by the water. You ran as fast as your little legs would carry you to rescue the turtle-crab. Even then, you possessed an odd affinity for the weak."

He saw it in his mind, blurred flashes of him cradling the turtle-crab in his arms, the hawk staring down at him, perched on a rock.

"You hesitated," Ozai continued. "The hawk looked at you with hungry eyes, and you realized, you were condemning it to _starve_. You were conflicted, but before you could reach a decision, a giant wave washed over you and carried you out into the ocean. And I saved you. You spent the rest of the day in your mother's arms, vomiting saltwater."

"I came here looking for _advice_. I want to know how you were able to sleep peacefully despite the pressures of the throne."

"And I told you."

He growled under his breath and stood up, frustrated that he had wasted his time. "I don't see how an old family memory—"

"I'm tired, Zuko. We're done talking for now. Perhaps we'll continue tomorrow." Ozai had stood up as well and returned to his cot. "Bring more tea."

* * *

"Run it again!" The playwright, Man Wol, shouted at the actors on stage. The stout, balding man waved a scroll in his right hand. "The play is in a _week_! I want everything to be perfect! Run the scene again!"

The actress sighed and cleared her throat before saying her lines. "When I was an apprentice, just like you were, I lived in a small village in the Earth Kingdom with my beloved Ching—"

"It's _Xin_!" Frustration was evident with the playwright's quickly reddening face. "XIN!"

"-Xin. His parents did not approve of me, and so we planned to run away. That night, the Fire Nation soldiers attacked—"

"Put some emotion to it!"

"In the attack, I lost my husband... and our unborn child."

"Stop, stop,_ stop_!" Man Wol sighed, disappointed, rubbing his temples to alleviate the stress. "Let's take a break and we'llrun it again!"

The actors left for lunch and he grabbed a quill to make quick revisions on the script. He was broken out of his reverie when a cup of tea was placed on his desk, along with a plate of sweet bread. "You should take your own advice, sir, and rest." Chiyo smiled as she sat across from him, looking over the parchment.

"I would love to have a break and spend the rest of the day chatting with you, my darling muse. But as you know, showbiz is very taxing and requires my full attention!" He sighed, taking a sweet bread and biting into it as he scribbled more notes into the script. "And it doesn't help that the actress playing Lady Suiren is a bit inexperienced. And the script I wrote... I find it lackluster... Lady Suiren's life was _vivid_! And _dark_! And _bright_! All at the same time! I'm having a hard time capturing the _soul_ of the story into words..."

Chiyo looked over the script. The scene was set a year after Zuko's banishment. She was fourteen, and slowly learning about the complexities of their life, of her mentor's past, and the reason they were there.

It was the first time Lady Suiren told Chiyo her story.

"Could you perhaps look into it, my Lady? I want to see it from a different perspective, perhaps something _raw_, something that would shut me up for the rest of the day, and make me ponder my place in the universe!" She was brought out of the memory as Man Wol pleaded her.

She shrugged and took the script that was offered to her, standing up and taking a huge breath. She pictured the memory, clearer now, the image of her mentor's pained expression as she bared herself to a young girl.

"When I was an apprentice, just like you were, I lived in a small village in the Earth Kingdom with my beloved Xin."

* * *

"_His parents were the village leaders, and to say that they did not approve of our love was a grave understatement." Lady Suiren laughed bitterly as she brushed Chiyo's long dark hair with care. "I mean, how could they? Xin had his life ahead of him. He was smart, he was handsome, he was destined for great things. And what was I but a lowly apprentice entertainer, with no future to look forward to."_

_Chiyo had looked into the mirror, watching her with sad eyes as she continued her tale. "But despite all my flaws, Xin loved me. And I loved him. For us, that was all we needed. We planned to run away. To where? Only the gods know. All we knew was that, when we leave the village, we will be finally be free. Us, and our unborn child."_

_Suiren sighed deeply, her honey-colored eyes shut tight as she seemed to relive the pain of her memory. "That night, Fire Nation soldiers attacked the village. They came and burned everything to the ground. They took what little of value we had and laughed as we suffered. Three men cornered Xin and I as we attempted to escape."_

_The young girl turned to the lady and held one hand in both of hers, hoping to give comfort, but the lady was too lost in her painful memories. "They made me watch as he burned. I can hear his blood-curling screams to this day, haunting me. It will forever be etched into my memory until the day I die. I will always remember the faces of the soldiers that killed Xin, defiled me, and left me for dead in the streets."_

* * *

"In that one night, that night we were meant to be free, I lost Xin... I lost my child... And I lost all hope that things would and could be better." Chiyo opened her eyes, the tears she had been holding back fell.

Man Wol's mouth hung open, as did the actors who had returned in the middle of her monologue. Even Noren was silent, his expression vacant, but his eyes held the same sadness that was in Chiyo's.

It could have been seconds, minutes or hours of silence, but Man Wol took the script with shaking hands and began rewriting everything furiously, with renewed vigor and inspiration.

Not a word left his lips for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I stayed up all night thinking about what you said." Zuko returned the next night, with tea and thoughts for his father. "At the beach, I was overwhelmed by the circumstances because I couldn't decide whose side to take. I should've sided with the hawk. It was strong and noble, much like the Fire Nation. It had earned its meal."

He gripped the cup in his hands tight, staring into his father's eyes that matched his own. "But I've already done that, father! I'm no longer neglecting the needs of my own people, as I did when I first took the throne! And still, I can't sleep!"

Ozai downed his drink and set it on the tray. "You're only partially correct in your assessment. Your sleeplessness does indeed stem from your inability to choose sides, to distinguish what is right. But you're wrong about the hawk."

"S-so you're saying I should have defended the turtle-crab?" I should have sided with the weaker if the two?"

"What I'm saying is this—There is no right or wrong apart from what _you_ decide! Who_ you_ choose to defend deserves to be defended simply because _you_ chose them. _You_ are the Fire Lord. What_ you_ choose, by definition, is _right_."

"NO! Right and wrong are bigger than me _or_ you, or even the _Avatar_! I believe that we can come closest to what's right by working together!

"Do you really think the Earth King, after being humiliated time and time again by our mighty nation and his own incompetence will be _reasonable_? Do you think he'll treat the remaining Fire Nation colonials fairly?" Ozai held a clenched fist in front of his son. "In an attempt to restore his own dignity, he'll send out his army to_ crush_ them!"

Zuko let his father's words sink in. If he was in the Earth King's place, he definitely would not sit idly by with his dignity in tatters. If he was in the Earth King's place, he would rectify the situation, one way or another.

"If you truly are the Fire Lord, you will defend the Fire Nation citizens of Yu Dao_ ferociously_! Not simply because they are your _people_, but because they are an expression of your _will_! The Avatar is an irrelevant relic of a bygone age! He wants to keep the world frozen in time by denying the inevitable victory of the strong over the weak!"

"Avatar Aang is my friend! More often than not, he's been on the side that's right! I trust him!"

"More than you trust _yourself_?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sidebar: I'm watching The Legend of Korra for the first time. I'm in Season 2 and so far, everything's cool. I'm certainly getting a lot of ideas. And I do mean A LOT. I wish I could vent them to the readers, but that would spoil the fun, wouldn't it?**

***sees Iroh II, then hears Zuko's voice***

**Author-nim: *screams at the laptop***

**Chiyo: *screams with Author-nim***

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**Btw, this might be my best record yet, 2657 words in less than 4 hours. Dang, I'm exhausted.**


	7. War For Yu Dao (Part 1)

"Greetings, Earth King Kuei!" Aang and Katara bowed their heads in front of the monarch who sat on his throne, petting his beloved bear, Bosco.

He perked up at once when he saw the pair, standing up to greet them with a big smile and open arms. "Avatar Aang! Katara of the Southern Water Tribe! It's been much too long! I heard you were in the Earth Kingdom dealing with the situation in Yu Dao. Thank you for all your help with the removal of that colony! The remaining few seem to be more difficult than—"

"That's why we are here, your Majesty." Katara interrupted him before the topic got out of hand. "We'd like to set up a meeting between you and Fire Lord Zuko. Yu Dao... is still... Yu Dao..."

"For _now_." Aang stressed, still not convinced by Zuko's arguments.

King Kuei's expression turned from joyous to pensive. "So then, the Fire Lord persists in denying the movement his support... He wants to keep the colonies..."

"Earth King Kuei, I'm on your side. The people of the Fire Nation don't belong in your kingdom. So the Harmony Restoration Movement_ has_ to continue! With a little convincing, I'm sure Fire Lord Zuko—"

"—has legitimate concerns about the colonials who still live here! We really need to sit down and talk through our options. Maybe there's something we missed!"

The Earth King looked between the opposing pair. For once, the fate of his kingdom rested on his shoulders, in his very hands. After the disaster with Long Feng and the Dai Li, it was only right that he took full responsibility. The Earth Kingdom needs him now more than ever.

With a deep breath, he made his decision.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko!" An armored soldier entered the throne room running and knelt before the throne. "A message has arrived from the spies you sent to the Earth Kingdom!"

Zuko nodded. "Proceed, General Mak."

"Your suspicions are confirmed! The Earth King's army now marches towards Yu Dao!"

The shock was still there, but a part of him already suspected and accepted this turn of this events. _"Father... you _were _right."_

"Gather your men and the imperial firebenders, General! Load the tanks into the warships! Have the fleet ready before sunrise!" Zuko clenched his fists, his golden eyes burning with determination. "We're going to war."

* * *

_"Prove yourself worthy of my throne, my son!" Ozai shouted behind him, loud despite the storm raging and the rain falling around them._

_Zuko turned to Aang who stood beside him at the edge of a cliff. "Aang how am I supposed to figure out what's right when his voice is all I hear?! You could have silenced him forever! Perhaps then, I would've found peace! But you didn't! And now I can't!"_

_"I... I-I''m sorry, Zuko..."_

_A dim figure appeared beside Aang, tall and old, with the familiar robes of Fire Nation custom, the distinct royal artifact on his hair. Avatar Roku. "When he had a firm grasp of the good, your friend asked you for a promise!" His expression was dark as he said the words to Aang._

_Aang's tattoos and eyes glowed to life. His feet left the ground as the winds blew harsher with the storm. The rain pounded harder, eroding the rocks, the fragments carried by the wind that Aang commanded. Fire ignited in his hands._

_"Now fulfil that promise and restore the world to harmony!"_

* * *

"NO!" Chiyo woke up screaming and in tears, heart hammering against her chest. It was the first nightmare she had in months and it looked real. _Too_ real to be brushed off as merely a manifestation of her fears.

Luckily her outburst did not wake Lady Reiko who was peacefully sleeping by her side. She stood up and went to her desk, scribbling a quick note to Reiko and Noren.

Zuko never mentioned anything about the movement in his letters to her. For all she knew, everything was going soundly as planned. But the inexplicable worry she had been feeling in the past few months were affirmed by this nightmare. Something_ was_ wrong.

Chiyo left the note on the table and donned on a pair of work pants and a plain tunic. She had a fair amount of money which she can use to buy transport. She stepped out of Noren's home, an hour after midnight. There were no stars that night, and the cold winds told her that a storm was brewing.

She had to get to Zuko fast, or else her nightmare might turn to reality.

* * *

He sat alone in his quarters, meditating, staring into his uncle's portrait and needing his words of advice now more than ever. "I'm telling you, my actions make sense! The Fire Nation citizens of Yu Dao are my people! As the Fire Lord, I have a duty to protect them! But it goes beyond that..."

Zuko sighed deeply before he continued. "When Mayor Morishita's wife, an earthbender, invited me to stay with them, I didn't just get to see what Yu Dao was like. I got to see what their_ family_ was like! They ate together, sitting at the same table, they talked, and laughed, and when they argued, they didn't challenge each other to Agni Kais... They're so... _normal_."

In his heart, he knew he was right to defend his people. He was right to defend the bond the people of Yu Dao had formed with one another. Firebenders, earthbenders, and non-benders alike. But a shadow of doubt was always lurking at the back of his mind.

Leading an army to Yu Dao is _exactly_ what his father would have done in this situation.

Was he slowly turning into his father? Even if his reasons for defending Yu Dao were different?

"You wanted a quiet life after the war, and that's the one thing I can give you, to begin repaying you for all you've done for me. I can't disturb your peace, uncle. I won't." He steeled his resolved to look strong, even if he was just in front of a portrait of his Uncle Iroh. "Even so, I wish you were here, uncle. I miss you."

"Fire Lord Zuko! We've landed on the shores of the Earth Kingdom!" General Mak entered holding something in his hand.

It was his father's war helmet. A royal artifact worn by Fire Lords during the Hundred Year War, leading conquests and battles.

After securing his armor, he took the helmet and wore it. He left his quarters and followed General Mak to lead the army.

* * *

"You okay?" Katara followed Aang who was perched on top of the gates of Yu Dao, looking over the horizon for any sign of incoming forces.

"My head hurts." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I think I figured out why the nations have to be separate for harmony. Whenever two nations come together, the stronger one can't help but hurt the weaker one. They'll conquer, or _burn_, or at the very least, make a_ joke_ of the weaker nation..."

Katara cradled Momo in her lap, running her fingers over the short, smooth fur. "You once told me that separation is an illusion. Guru Pathik taught you that. The four nations are really one and the same—"

"But I don't want them to be the same! I love being an Air Nomad! I love our philosophy, our temples, our holidays, our food, everything that makes us different from the rest of the world! And now that I'm the last one left, it's up to me to preserve our way of life!"

She didn't have it in her to be angry with him, but she could tell that he was just as confused as she was, as everybody was.

"I do know this, Katara. Air Nomad culture can't survive in a world where nations invade and corrupt each other. I have to see the Harmony Restoration Movement through to the end."

"Even if it means fulfilling your promise to Zuko?"

"Yes."

"But isn't that against Air Nomad philosophy? Isn't that what you are trying to preserve?"

"It's a contradiction, I know! That's why my head hurts..."

"FIRE NATION OUT! HARMONY NOW! FIRE NATION OUT! HARMONY NOW!"

The silent morning was filled with the shouts of the Freedom Fighters. "It's been three days, Avatar Aang! Did all that talking get you anywhere?! Is the Fire Nation out of Yu Dao?!"

Aang flew down from the top of gates down to where Smellerbee was, leading the group. "Please, Smellerbee, just a little bit longer—"

"People of the Earth Kingdom! ATTACK!"

* * *

"When he found out that the Earth King had sent his army to remove the colonials from Yu Dao, Zuko decided to lead his own army there to defend them!" Suki told Sokka and Toph all that she had heard from General Mak and Fire Lord Zuko's meeting. The action might be seen by others as a betrayal of trust, but something tells her that she was doing the right thing by attempting to stop this war. "We have to stop Zuko's army before it reaches the city gates!"

"You think the_ three_ of us can stop an _entire_ army?!"

"Hey, we've stopped an _entire_ air fleet before, haven't we?"

Sokka shrugged. "Good point."

Toph agreed as well, standing up and cracking her knuckles. "So what's the plan, Sokka?"

"Ah... The burden of being the idea guy..." He grinned as he, too, stood up and paced around, hoping to come up with a plan fast. "Well, first of all, we have to get into one of those war tanks undetected-"

"Piece of cake." Toph leapt into the air and aimed a solid punch to the ground. The rocks and the soil gave way under her fist and went down further than what they can see.

Both Sokka and Suki looked down at the hole. "What is _that_?!"

"An underground slide that'll take us directly under Zuko's army." The earthbender jumped fearlessly into the hole and called out. "Come on!"

They followed her into the darkness, stumbling through the rocks and loose earth. "It's so dark in here."

"I can hardly see a thing."

"Shhh! Toph's really touchy about that!"

"Sorry..."

"Quiet both of you!" Soon, they heard the deep rumbling above ground as the Fire Nation war tanks crossed they path.

Once she was certain that the last tank was near, Toph punched her way through the tunnel, and through the metal underside of the war tank. She made quick work by tossing the two soldiers manning the machine outside and helping Suki and Sokka up. "Okay, first step complete! What's step two?"

"I'mmmmm... Nnnnnnot sure. I was sorta hoping step two would come to me while we were working on step one."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Oh, I see! Let's all blame the idea guy!"

Suki shook her head and took the driver's seat to steer the tank before they go off-course. "While you two figure that out, I'm gonna try and get us to Zuko. If we could just talk to him—"

"What?! You think some polite conversation can convince him not to turn evil?!"

"I don't know..." She sighed, looking out of the window to the front lines where Zuko was. "He just seems so... _lonely_."

"Of course he's lonely! Chiyo is still in god-knows-where doing god-knows-what! They got separated again for a year that's why he got a few loose screws in the head!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! That's it! That's step two! Screws!" Sokka turned to Toph. "How close do you have to be to metal bend something small, like maybe a screw or a bolt?"

"If you're close enough to see it, I'm close enough to bend it!"

Satisfied, Sokka joined Suki at the front. "Great! Suki, pull us up alongside as many tanks as you can."

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Both Aang and Katara got caught up fending off the attacks of the Freedom Fighters and the Yu Dao resistance led by Kori. "How come nobody ever wants to just talk?!"

He was ignored once again as Smellerbee led a second wave of offense. "Attack!"

Kori wasn't to be deterred as well. She led the group of earthbending and firebending warriors forward. "Defend yourselves, Yu Dao resistance! Defend our home!"

"Smellerbee, I agree with you! I want the Fire Nation colonials to leave, too! I just want them to leave _peacefully_!" The Avatar stepped between them, using a glider to send a gust of wind in both directions to stop their advances.

As she fell to the ground, her head towards the east, Smellerbee said, "I don't think that's an option anymore, Aang. Looks like the Earth King's finally stepped up to his responsibilities.

Indeed, hundreds of soldiers marched, along with tanks and air ships, leading them was General How, one of the Earth King's most trusted war counsel.

"Monkey feathers!"

General How went down from the ostrich-horse, pulling a scroll from his belt and reading the Earth King's decree aloud. "Attention! By official decree of Earth King Kuei, the Earth Kingdom reclaims the former Fire Nation colony of Yu Dao! Fire Nation colonials who remain in the city are hereby declared _criminals_ and shall be arrested on sight! The Harmony Restoration Movement shall be completed on this day WITH or WITHOUT colonial cooperation!"

The Freedom Fighters cheered, knowing that the offense was now in their favor. "FIRE NATION OUT! HARMONY NOW!"

"Double monkey feathers!"

Kori approached Aang with her ultimatum. "This is it, Avatar. Defend Yu Dao with us or _doom_ us."

Not long after that, the ground shook as the Fire Nation foot soldiers, rhinos, and war tanks arrived as well, led by Fire Lord Zuko in full armor. Ready for war.

Aang knew cursing was against Air Nomad philosophy, but he really couldn't help himself in this situation. "Monkey feathers on top of monkey feathers!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So I let my cousin read a draft of this chapter.**

**D: So you're telling me, Chiyo is gonna travel. Alone. At night. With a f- storm brewing?"**

**A: Yep.**

**D: Bruh...**

**A: What? *suddenly realizing something* Oh, nonono! It's not what it looks like!"**

**D: You rat-bastard...**

**War for You Dao (Part 2) coming soon!**


	8. War For Yu Dao (Part 2)

One of the Fire Nation war tanks broke ranks and advanced into position. Aang stepped in front of Katara, shielding her and taking a defensive stance. Just when he thought the surprises were over, Toph and Sokka emerged from the tank. "Sokka?! Toph?!"

"Suki, too! She's driving!" Toph grinned, waving in Aang's direction.

"Aang! Katara! Weren't you guys supposed to pick _me_ up?!"

"Sorry, Sokka! We've been kinda busy..." Aang scratched his head.

But Katara crossed her arms over her chest, matching her brother's annoyed expression. "So you decide to hitch a ride with the Fire Nation Army instead?!

"For your information, Katara, we weren't _hitching a ride_! We were trying to slow them down! And what about you two? Since when did defending the Fire Nation colonials become a part of the Harmony Restoration Movement?!"

Althroughout their argument, everyone else was confused. General Mak turned to his commanding officer. "Fire Lord? What's going on?!"

"I'm not sure..."

General How from the Earth Kingdom army approached Aang. "Listen to me, Avatar! Harmony can be restored_ right now_! My army will treat the colonials we arrest more justly than the Fire Nation treated _us_! You have my word! However, we cannot accomplish anything if the Fire Lord's army stands against us! We have a saying among the council of five: _An army with no leader is a dragon with no head_!"

_"An army with no leader is a dragon with no head... Did General how just imply that I should kill Zuko?!"_

The general's next words confirmed his thoughts. "You alone have the power to end this _quickly_."

Avatar and Fire Lord shared a tense look, shared an understanding. The inevitable was near.

"General How, there_ has_ to be another way!" Aang turned to the older general.

"You know well the cost of war, Avatar. I ask you to exchange _one_ life for _many_!"

Aang was about to argue further but they were disrupted as the ground shook violently. As the shaking stopped, several screw and bolts flew from the Fire Nation war tanks, and the wheels fell to the ground with resounding thuds.

"HA! Look at _that_! Idea guy's still got the touch! Oh, and good work, Toph!"

"The dragon may still have its head, but perhaps now, it lost its _legs_." Without wasting a second, he ran back to the his army and shouted. "Quickly, Earth Kingdom troops! While the Fire Nation is in disarray! By Royal decree! Enter Yu Dao and arrest the colonials!"

Hearing the opposing general's command, Zuko gave out his own order. "You're not all in tanks, are you?! Soldiers of the Fire Nation! Defend our people in the city of Yu Dao!"

And so the onslaught began. Firebenders and earthbenders ran to the front lines and charged towards the city gates where Aang and the others were.

In his mind, he saw it all. Destruction, death, another war between nations. Sadness and anger surged through him. He jumped between the forces, eyes and tattoos glowing, the wind around him howling and halting the advancing forces as he slowly ascended in the air. "The Harmony Restoration Movement was such a simple plan! Why couldn't you just follow through-!"

"Snap out of it, Aang!" Katara grabbed him from mid-air and took him away from the front lines. The action effectively took him out of the Avatar state. Without the Avatar, the fight between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation began. "Don't you remember what we talked about? You have to be calm to make sure your decision is right!"

"But all these people! They're gonna kill each other!"

"Let _me_ worry about them!" She had taken him back on top of the city gates, holding his arm tightly. "Aang, let me tell you why I changed my mind. Seeing the people of Yu Dao, seeing Kori's family... I also saw _our_ future."

* * *

Katara had sent Aang away to think everything through, to clear his mind and make the right decision. He flew far away from Yu Dao, up the valley and found a spot away from it all. He sat cross-legged, reached for the prayer beads around his neck, and called for Avatar Roku.

Once he felt the presence of his predecessor, he opened his eyes. "I had a dream about you, Avatar Roku."

_"Fulfill your promise and restore the world to Harmony!"_

"That's what you said in my dream... But lately, I've realized how much I love being an Air Nomad, and I'm the last one! If I turn my back on my people's philosophy, won't it just disappear?! A-and besides... my people's philosophy isn't all that I love—"

_"The Avatar must hold the world above his own nation, his own friends... even his own family."_

"W-what are you saying?"

_"Zuko's mother, Ursa... is my granddaughter."_

Dread filled Aang. "Then... Zuko— Roku, how could you possibly—"

_"Because you are the Avatar! To succeed where I failed, you must hold the world above all else! Empty yourself, Aang, and contemplate the world, then you will understand!"_

* * *

Zuko attacked along with his soldiers in the front lines, sending constant fire fists and jabs at armored earthbenders to keep them at bay from reaching the city gates. "General How! Withdraw your troops immediately!"

"With all due respect, Fire Lord Zuko! You stand on Earth Kingdom soil! Here your words have no authority!"

A blinding beam of light shot up from the mountain side, stopping their attacks, and from the distance, Aang returned to Yu Dao, the elements in his hands. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air.

He descended between Fire Lord Zuko and General How, and everyone can see that he was ready to pass his judgement. "Aang, I-I know how this looks! But I swear to you in my heart—"

Zuko held his ground as the earth beneath his feet cracked and trembled. As Aang held his hands apart, the ground split between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom soldiers.

The nightmare was turning into reality as the sky darkened and he stood at the edge of the chasm. Zuko sighed in defeat and took off his war helmet. "None of that matters does it? I'm doing_ exactly_ what my father would have done."

He figured that his death was inevitable. And a part of him was ready to accept it. In his mind's eye, he saw Chiyo smiling, holding out his hand for him to take. But he was powerless to move.

He felt tired. Tired of it all.

He felt weak.

He felt helpless.

He felt the ground beneath his feet give way, and he didn't flinch as he fell into the chasm.

He felt a hand grab his own and stop his descent. Zuko's eyes snapped open and found Aang taking him up and out of the chasm and back on solid ground.

Once he was sure that Zuko was safe, Aang turned to the Earth King, standing with Katara, Kori and the Yu Dao resistance. "Look at who you are fighting, Earth King Kuei! Fire Nation, yes, but also the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribe, and now, Air Nomad!_ This_ is who stands against your army! It took me a while, but I finally understand! You're not just fighting a colony, you're fighting a whole new kind of world!"

Both Earth King and Fire Lord saw what Aang wanted them to see. The four nations, no longer divided.

The four nations standing united.

The four nations as one.

"So... I was right then?" Zuko stood up weakly, months and months of sleepless nights finally catching up on him. "All along...my decision... was right?"

His vision darkened, and he fell forward unconscious.

"Zuko!"

* * *

_I am happy that I am by your side_

_I can dream freely because I am by your side._

_I can smile and I can laugh now that I am by your side._

_And I pray you won't ever leave my side._

_If you see my true heart and find your way to me,_

_If you see my true heart and feel its beating,_

_Then let me give you my true heart,_

_So you can stay by my side forever._

Though weak, Zuko opened his eyes, gold meeting amber once again. And briefly, he wondered if he was still dreaming. "C-chiyo?"

"Hey, you..." She smiled brightly, using the tips of her fingers to swipe away the hair that framed his face.

He didn't mind the aching protests of his body as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his bare chest and burying his face at the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. "Chiyo..."

She gently ran her hand over his back. "I'm here, Zuko. I'm here... Just like I promised."

They didn't know how long they stayed in each other's embrace. Everything else seemed to melt away, and nothing else seemed to matter.

For all he knew, he could have died peacefully back at Yu Dao and this was heaven.

His heaven.

Iroh cleared his throat as he walked in on the pair, turning his head sideways with a huge grin on his face. "Now that my nephew is awake, why don't we all have some tea?"

* * *

"He really should have come earlier on his own." Iroh placed a small basket of soup dumplings in front of his nephew before going back to the counter and pour tea into the tall glasses. "Sometimes, he forgets that he always has a place here. He may be Fire Lord _now_, but he is still a _stubborn_ boy!"

Aang sat down in front of Chiyo and Zuko after his "talk" with Avatar Roku. She pushed a plate of rice cakes towards him. "Thank you for taking me here, Avatar Aang." He grinned as he began stuffing himself with the colorful rice cakes.

"I feel like I've been asleep for a _week_." The longest sleep Zuko ever had since he had taken the throne a year ago.

"No, just four days." Aang said casually after he had swallowed.

"Oh..."

"Little Chiyo, could you help me with these?" Iroh called from the kitchen.

Chiyo excused herself from the table, wrapping the blanket around Zuko's shoulders and kissing the top of his head before heading to the kitchen to help Uncle Iroh.

"The Earth King's agreed to talk when you're ready." Aang started, finally optimistic about the situation. "We'll meet him in Yu Dao. A small group of the city's residents are gonna join us too. Whatever happens though, Yu Dao can't stay a Fire Nation colony—"

"It can't go back to being an Earth Kingdom city either." He pressed.

Aang agreed with Zuko. "I know. It has to be something new. That's why we need to meet."

The subject of the horrifying dream came up in their conversation. It turns out, they all had it. They expressed their sentiments and their grief, about their flaws and their weaknesses, their struggles and questions.

"You know in that dream, a woman stood with us on that mountaintop, watching from the shadows." Zuko set aside his plate, his hunger satiated.

"Was it Chiyo?"

"No... I think she was my mother..."

"Sometimes, dreams are the way a person's spirit reveals the answer to his own problems." Iroh came back with Chiyo, placing a tray of tall glasses with straws on the table. "But then again, sometimes they are just the result of eating spicy food before going to bed!"

Zuko thought about his words. "Maybe finding my mother would connect me to a part of my heritage that isn't so murky and confusing."

"You mean Roku's blood line? I don't know..."

"I never told anyone of this, but right after I became Fire Lord, I sent out search parties looking for her."

"Have you tried with Auntie June? I'm sure Nyla can find her." Chiyo handed the tall glasses to them.

Zuko nodded. "Yes. They all came back empty-handed. What can I do now that I haven't already tried?"

"It's a new world, Zuko. You need to take some risks." Aang raised his glass to them. "We all do."

Chiyo and Zuko raised their glasses as well and drank the beverage.

"Oh!"

"W-wha—"

"Pffttt! What is that trying to sneak into my mouth?!"

"I've never had tea that's so... _chewy_!"

"It's actually quite good!"

Iroh delighted them with his newest concoction. "First, I cook the balls of tapioca until they are soft and tender. Then I put them in the tea, where they sit like little pearl-snacks at the bottom of each cup! Add a little milk and TA DA! A revolution in tea is born!"

Chiyo thoroughly enjoyed hers, loving the addition of the tapioca pearls with the milk and tea. "I bet Lady Quinta will love this!"

Uncle Iroh's grin turned into a grimace as he thought of what the strict ceremonial tea mistress would say.

"Oh dear."

* * *

**Lady Quinta: Oh dear?! OH DEAR?! Oh, I'll tell you what I ought to say, old man! *&!* &%#*^ *%!%***

**#This censorship is brought to you by Iroh's Milk Tea and Sokka's Cactus Juice#**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**is suddenly overcome with the craving for Milk Tea. Join me in my misery.**

**On a more serious note, stay sanitized and safe peeps! XOXO**


	9. Date With Fate

**Author's Notes**

**I forgot to credit the previous chapter's song! It's a modified version of "All With You" by Taeyeon.**

**Also, forgive me for this chapter. I won't say anything further. *hides***

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

* * *

Due to health concerns, the Council of Elders granted the Fire Lord a week's worth of rest, after which the second round of negotiations for Yu Dao shall begin. Zuko used the week to spend time with Chiyo, as well as help Uncle Iroh run the _Jasmine Dragon_.

Chiyo on the other hand was just a_ little_ bit anxious. Shortly after arriving in Ba Sing Se, she sent two messenger hawks confirming her safe arrival, one to Hira'a, and another back to the Fire Nation Capital. Having run away without proper leave will certainly cost her.

But she couldn't care less. After a long, long year, she finally got to be with her boyfriend again. _"Boyfriend..."_ She chuckled at the thought as she watched him wipe down the last of the tables.

Over the year, his dark hair had gotten longer. Out of the traditional top knot, some unruly locks fall to partially cover his golden eyes, making him look even more mysterious and secretive. His physique had grown from lanky to a lean, muscular build. Chiyo grinned as she could imagine him working out in the palace courtyard sweat falling down from his face to his chest...

"What's with that beautiful smile on your face, love?" Zuko had approached the counter where she was wiping the cups dry. "I do hope you are thinking of me..."

His crooked smile still had the same effect on her as it did before, and he knew it. She blushed and looked away, throwing the rag she had used to wipe the cups to his face. "I _wasn't_!"

"Oh?" He easily jumped over the counter, landing in front of her, trapping her between his arms as he held the counter behind her. "Your cheeks say otherwise."

"Shut up!"

"Sure thing." Zuko leaned in and kissed her before she could protest more. He pressed his body to hers, loving the way her body fit perfectly with his.

As if they were made just for each other.

He lifted her up on the counter without breaking the kiss, earning a startled gasp from her. Testing the waters, he focused his attention on her lower lip, sucking, nibbling gently. One of his hands wound through her long dark hair, while the other rested on her thigh.

Soft, breathless moans escaped her, muffled by Zuko's unrelenting and unforgiving lips. Chiyo's mind was clouded with this new emotion. And before she forgot how to breathe, she pulled away, gasping for air.

But he was far from done. His lips trailed to her cheek, along her jawline, down to her neck where the gift he had given her rested. Her eyes slid close. "Zuko..."

Her reactions, the way she whispered his name, were deliciously pleasing to Zuko's ears. And he wanted more. He sucked on the sweet spot just above her collarbone, delighting in the way her body arched towards him.

"I am now... heading downstairs... to have my evening tea!" Iroh shouted slowly from upstairs, alerting the couple in the kitchen. "I am now... walking slowly... to the stairs!"

They burst out into laughter at Uncle Iroh's obviousness before they righted themselves. Zuko gently held Chiyo's waist and help her off the counter. "Say, would you like to go out with me? Tomorrow?"

"Like a date?" She raised a brow up at him, tucking a loose lock behind her ear,

"Yes." He grinned. "I would like to properly take you out on a date."

"I am now... half-way down... the stairs!"

"What do you say?"

How could she resist him when he looked at her like that? She thought it unfair that he could look so angelic and devious at the same time. "It's a date." She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek.

"I am now... almost down... the stairs!"

* * *

Zuko was surprised when Chiyo asked to go back to the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, but he indulged her anyways. On the carriage, she talked about her stay in Hira'a, the play they were working on, Noren and Noriko, and most especially, their daughter Kiyi.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Chiyo, we're at the gates of the Middle Ring. "The coachman opened the door for them and they stepped out into the sun. Both dressed plainly for their date, they still looked a bit out of place in the Lower Ring.00

They passed by the soldiers that guarded the middle ring in silence, but Chiyo still shot them a piercing glare as they passed.

"Something wrong, love?" Zuko didn't fail to notice that her upbeat mood had changed.

"It's nothing." She shrugged and tore her eyes away. "Just a memory."

Zuko guessed it had something to do with the uneasy guards of the gate so he whispered something to the coachman before sending him away back to the Upper Ring.

They wove through the busy market district of the Lower Ring. A number of the original refugee tenants who chose to stay after the Fall of Ba Sing Se easily recognized Chiyo.

Yet, they still called her by her other name.

"Lily!" An elderly man waved from his shop. "Are you and Lady Reiko gonna come back anytime soon at the eatery? And how is that young boy you were always with? Kai, was it?"

She smiled and bowed to him. "I'm afraid I'm just here for a visit, Mr. Ting. And Kai's doing okay. I'm guessing he went back to his hometown after the war."

"Hmm.. thought so." The old man squinted against the light to get a better look at her companion. "Hey... Aren't you Mushi's nephew?! From Pao's teashop?"

"Actually—" Chiyo had elbowed his side and he took the hint. "Y-yes! I am Lee."

"Well, don't you two look great together!" He complimented the couple and leaned in. "I thought you'd end up with the Kai boy, but this one's a good catch too!"

They said their farewells to the man and walked further down the road. Chiyo hooked her arm through his and giggled. "So, where do you want to go,_ Lee_?" She giggled as she watched him scowl.

"I still think_ 'Chiyo'_ is a better name than _'Lily'_. I mean, who names people after flowers?"

"Flowers are pretty." She pouted.

"Yes, they are. And so are you." They had stopped in the middle of the road, and Zuko placed his hands on either sides of her face, his thumb running over the soft skin of her cheek. "But they are fragile. And you are anything _but_ fragile."

Her cheeks flushed at the unexpected compliment. "T-thank you."

He took her to the Firelight Fountain, fortunately untouched by war destruction. "We'll come back here later tonight. You should see it with the lanterns lit." Zuko gazed up at the lamp posts and the lanterns, a distant memory, long forgotten.

"Lee?"

He could've sworn it was just a figment of his imagination, but he turned around in reflex, and found who had called him.

Jin.

Their surprise was furthered when they saw who was right next to her. "Kai!" Chiyo waved happily and tugged Zuko's hand, taking him to them. "I figured you would have gone back home!"

"I did." He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head. "After the war, I came back home. I was just here in the city to visit."

Zuko wrapped an arm around Chiyo's waist possessively. "So, who are you visiting?"

"This girl." He smiled and ruffled Jin's hair playfully. "And speaking of visits, you should come by our hometown. Yona misses you terribly, and my mom has been asking about you_ all_ the time." Kai gave Chiyo a small smile.

She nodded, beaming. "We will! Soon!"

"We should get out of the sun." Jin looped her arm around Kai's. "I know! How about we all get lunch together?"

Zuko and Chiyo exchanged a look, both debating whether it was a good idea.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

The servers placed plate after plate of food in front of them. Amon and Aron, the twins who inherited the eatery from Lady Reiko waved at them from the counter.

"So, how did you two meet?" Jin asked casually as she reached or her bowl of noodles.

"We actually met_ before_ Ba Sing Se. When we were young." Chiyo answered, picking up a slice of meat with her chopsticks and placing it on Zuko's bowl of rice.

"Where?"

"Back in the Fire Nation."

"Oh, so you're Fire Nation."

"Yeah," Chiyo shrugged. "So is he." She cocked her head towards Zuko.

"Oh... I didn't know that." Jin nodded. "But_ wait_, you didn't recognize each other when Lee and I went on a date here."

Three people choked on their food after Jin's remark. They awkwardly reached for their cups of water, downing it all in one go. But Jin wasn't done. "So, like, we had our date here while Lily was still a waitress, right Lee?"

Zuko responded with nod of his head and looked away.

"I mean, she even went out of her way to give us back the change—"

"So... how about you two?" Chiyo intercepted her. "When did you and Kai start dating?"

Kai's emerald eyes widened, sensing where the discussion was about to go. "Oh, uh—"

"We met by the Firelight Fountain one night. Funny story, that one! What did we say back then? Oh, right! I said 'I kissed a guy and he ran away!' Then he replied with, 'I kissed a girl and I ran away'!" Her laugh was genuine, and she failed to notice the awkwardness among them.

"We should eat!" Kai pushed the plate of dumplings towards Chiyo. "I'm sure Chiyo and Zuko are hungry from travelling."

"Wait, who's _Chiyo_ and _Zuko_?"

* * *

They parted ways after their awkward lunch. Chiyo promised to visit Kai's hometown soon, and the latter reluctantly agreed to let Zuko come with her. Jin hugged Chiyo in farewell, finally caught up with all that has happened so far. "You should come to visit us here, too, Fire Lord Zuko." She extended a hand towards him.

He took her hand and shook it. "I will. The coupon for the free tea still works with Uncle Iroh's new tea shop. Do come by."

"Maybe I will." She smiled.

They set off in different directions. Both Chiyo and Zuko were silent through their entire walk around the Lower Ring. "So..."

"Right..."

They looked at each other before breaking into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Passers-by turned to look their way but brushed them off as just youngsters in love. "Why can't we have _one_ normal date?!"

Zuko was once again captivated by the way she laughed, how her closed eyes crinkled at the sides, how her pink-tinged cheeks look, accented by a dimple he never knew existed until now, how the corners of her lips enticed him with their secrets...

How can the simplest of her actions move him so much?

He found himself wishing, as he always did when he was with her, that the day would never end.

* * *

Night came too soon for Zuko's liking. As he had promised, he took her to the Firelight Fountain.

Chiyo was struck silent in awe of the beautiful scene before her. The light of the lanterns and lampposts made the running water of the fountain shimmer like a pool of diamonds. There were few people milling around, used to the magnificent view, but seeing it for the first time lit, a single tear fell from the corner of Chiyo's eyes. "I-It's so beautiful at night..."

He wiped the tear with his thumb. "Don't cry, love."

"I-I'm sorry... I'm so stupid. I-It's just that... it's so _beautiful_. I've seen a lot of things, but I've never seen the fountain at night like this, and it's just so-"

"Now you know how I feel every time I see you, Chiyo."

"Zuko..."

He led her to the lip of the fountain, an arm wrapped around her to keep her warm and close. "I don't know how it is possible, but, whenever I look at you, you always take my breath away. It always feels like it's the first time I am seeing you. Even back then, when I was young, I couldn't believe a _boy_ could look so pretty!"

She giggled, both of them reminded of the debut that started it all. Neither of them could have imagined they would be here now, together. And they silently thanked all the circumstances that led them there, good and bad.

"Sometimes, I find myself thinking about our future. Fire Lord Zuko, and Fire Lady Chiyo... What our family, our children will be like." He mused as he stared deep into her eyes. "Then I realized... it didn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"As long as I have you by my side, everything else will fall into its rightful place. I know it. I_ feel_ it."

Chiyo smiled and held his hand in both of hers. "Hey, Zuko..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Warmth was all around them. But those three words burned through him in the most satisfying, most beautiful way possible. He could spend his days, hearing her say it over and over again, those words that were meant just for him.

"I love you more, Chiyo."


	10. Old Chen

They bid their farewells and well-wishes to Uncle Iroh as they boarded the carriage that would take them to Yu Dao. As was scheduled, a summit was to be held with regards to what is to become of the oldest Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom.

"Have you visited Azula yet?" Chiyo asked as she looked out into the vast plains and hills from the window. "I wonder if she's doing okay..."

"I haven't..." Zuko sighed. "After what she did, or what she _attempted_ to do to you, I haven't."

"You really should." She turned to him, taking his hand in both of hers. "You and I both know that she's lost. We've been there. You have Uncle Iroh and me, I have you, Lady Reiko and Kai. She has no one."

Zuko looked down at their joined hands, running his thumb over the back of her hand, distracting himself with the rings on her fingers. "She always had father."

"Did she really? That... _monster_ had Azula as his prodigy, a _pawn_. But did Azula ever have him as a _father_?"

He was silent, unsure how to answer her.

"You said that after the situation in Yu Dao has been settled, you were going to look for your mother."

He nodded.

"Then can you at least talk to Azula about this? After all, you _are_ brother and sister."

Leaning back against the seat, he closed his eyes and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. "Fine."

* * *

"Chiyo!" Katara ran and hugged her as soon as they got off the carriage in front of the Yu Dao City Hall. "We were so worried about Zuko after he collapsed, but when Sweetie told me that you were with him in Ba Sing Se, I knew everything was going to be fine!"

The apprentice raised a brow. "Sweetie?" From behind Katara, she saw Aang grinning widely from ear to ear. She made a face and laughed. "Oogieee!"

"Oh, come on! Not you too!"

"See? I told you it would catch on!" Sokka shook hands with Zuko. "Good to see you, buddy. Are you ready for boring lecture time with Professor Boringness?"

"I thought this was a summit for the situation in Yu Dao?"

Sokka pointed behind him at Mayor Morishita and the Elders gathered before the meeting started. "The old fogeys think that we _teenagers_ need to be educated on the ancient theories of government or something. All I heard was blah blah blabbity blah!"

Mayor Morishita had approached the Fire Lord and bowed his head lightly to pay respects. "Greetings on your safe arrival, Fire Lord Zuko. Now that you are here, we can begin the summit."

Zuko nodded in acknowledgement. "Mayor Morishita." Then he frowned when he saw the mayor craning his neck to look past him.

"I-is that... the famous apprentice entertainer? Lady Chiyo?"

_"Of course, she is."_ Zuko tried to hide his smile. "Yes."

The mayor quickly made a beeline for the apprentice. "Lady Chiyo!" Gone was the straightforward and serious mayor, now he was all smiles and greeted the girl cheekily. "I hope you still remember me from all your visits here in Yu Dao years ago!"

She gave him a polite smile and bowed her head. There was a slight change in her stance and mood that no one barely saw it, but Zuko easily recognized that it wasn't her usual demeanor. The guarded expression, the sharp look in her eyes...

It was the trained façade of an entertainer.

"How could I forget the generous Mayor Morishita of Yu Dao?" Chiyo smiled again as she lifted her head. "My teacher, the late Lady Suiren, always boasts of your city's metalwork and jewellery."

"I am so honored! And I will be happy to show you around the numerous shops that make the finest accessories in our city!"

"I'll go do that, Mayor. I'm sure the summit is of far greater importance than showing a lowly entertainer like me around." She bowed. "I'll find my way."

"Of course! Right! The summit! Er... Well, if you do take liking to any of our products, tell the shopkeeper to put it on the Mayor's tab! I'll take care of it!"

Chiyo breathed out a sigh of relief as the mayor left to join the others in the city hall. Zuko had approached her and kissed her forehead. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you being a celebrity, Chiyo. I'm always in competition with your fans."

She laughed and boldly wrapped her arms around and over his shoulders. "They can never compete with the handsome Fire Lord Zuko." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I'm just not cut out for important meetings. Besides, I wanna look around the city, see how it's changed over the years."

"Okay, love." He reluctantly pulled away. "I'll come find you as soon as the meeting is over."

"Hey, Katara, how come _she_ gets to skip the meeting and explore the city?"

"Sokka, you _need_ to be in this meeting! And besides, aren't you excited to learn about the ancient history of Earth Kingdom government structures and the Fire Nation's imperialistic contributions to the former existing structure here?"

"Uh, what now?"

* * *

The sound of metal and iron being hammered by blacksmiths can be heard everywhere in the city proper. Swords, daggers, wares, and various other metalworks are sold at almost every turn and corner. Chiyo could see why the conflict for Yu Dao almost escalated to an all-out war.

Fire Nation citizens and Earth Kingdom citizens, firebenders, earthbenders, and non-benders alike stood here free from oppression, living progressively together for the betterment of their city. Something never been seen before, much less thought could be possible.

"_If this is what the future holds for all of us, then we finally have a future to actually look forward to."_ She mused as she ran her fingers mindlessly over the display of iron spears outside a shop.

"Look! It's an entertainer!"

"Wow! I've never seen one before!"

"She's so dreamy!"

"Did she come with a noble?"

"I heard she's Fire Lord Zuko's—"

Different whispers could be heard everywhere she went but she paid them no attention. She chose instead to continue walking east, towards the innkeeper she knew years ago.

She looked up at the signage that read _Green Blaze Inn_ and entered slowly. "Hello? Old Chen?"

"Monkey feathers!" An old man shouted from behind his desk and stood up. "How many times do I have to tell people not to call me o—Oh my spirits!"

Chiyo smiled at the old man and bowed deeply. "I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything."

"No! No! Not at all, my Lady!" Old Chen wiped his hands on his tunic and shook hands with her. "It's been too long since your last visit!" His smile was wide, the creases of age in his face deepening further. "You are just in time! I have finished a new instrument made entirely out of metal! I'm sure Lady Suiren will love this! Where is she by the way? I have so much to tell her over tea!"

She faltered; her heart wavered. Did he not know? "Lady Suiren... has passed. Almost two years now..."

Her sadness was mirrored in Old Chen's face as the news sank in. "Oh my..." Chiyo knew that he was a big fan of Lady Suiren even before she became a concubine of the old Fire Lord. She would often come to Yu Dao and give performances, then visit him to have tea in his inn.

Lady Suiren even revealed that Old Chen was like a father to her. Always taking care of her, always worrying for her, her number one fan.

Old Chen walked dispiritedly back behind his desk, reaching under and pulling up a package wrapped in beautiful green silk. He untied the twine cord that held the silk in place and revealed a _koto_ made entirely out of metal. "I planned to give her this the next time she visited..." He hastily wiped the tears from his eyes. "I-I even engraved her name on the board... I should've made this sooner... She promised she would play a song for me years ago... She didn't even say goodbye..."

Chiyo kept her head bowed, slightly ashamed to be the bearer of bad news.

"Indeed, Lady Suiren is like a fleeting butterfly." He traced Suiren's name on the koto and sighed heavily. "She doesn't belong to this cruel world of ours." Old Chen lifted the _koto_ and brought it to Chiyo. "I want you to have it, young apprentice."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "N-no, Old Chen! You made this for Lady Suiren. Keep it... I'm sure she would want it with you."

"Please... I want her music to live on..." It was heartbreaking to see him cradling the instrument close to his chest. "Or at least hear her music one last time..."

They were silent for a long time, before Chiyo decided to try. "Well... maybe I can play it once..."

Old Chen helped Chiyo down on the floor, not minding the dust that had settled there and placed the _koto_ on her lap. Once she was settled, he moved back into a corner and closed his eyes.

Had it been another time, and another situation, she would have marvelled at Old Chen's craftsmanship of the instrument. He certainly had Lady Suiren in mind when he made it. It was flawless, just like her mentor. She tested the metal strings, running the scales with her fingertips, finding them perfectly tuned.

She only knew one song played with the _koto_. She took a deep breath.

Old Chen waited patiently, his eyes still closed. But as soon as he heard the familiar song, _Lullaby for the Butterflies_, he could vividly see Lady Suiren even through closed lids.

It was Suiren's composition, a sad lullaby, the story of a butterfly fading as the seasons changed and the flowers died.

He clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from sobbing as Chiyo continued to play the song with utmost concentration.

She tried to hold back tears as well. Lady Suiren used to hum this song to her when she was young, before she went to sleep. She always thought that it was beautiful, but she never knew it was this sad.

A crowd had gathered outside the inn, peeking through the windows and wide-open door. All of them moved by the heartfelt harmony of the metal strings and Chiyo's fingertips.

As the final notes of the song had been played. She looked up to find Old Chen with his face buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he silently wept.

_"Even till now, Lady Suiren, you touch the hearts of so many people. I can only ever dream and hope to be like you, and maybe someday, move people with art the way you do."_


	11. Paperwork, Pillow, Parents

"We are ready to depart, Fire Lord Zuko." The captain of the warship, a high admiral, bowed to him. After the Yu Dao summit, they were set to return to the Fire Nation capital; the most direct route being the one from the Western Coast of the Earth Kingdom.

The same route that Chiyo had taken before she was met with the unfortunate accident.

Fire Lord Zuko nodded in acknowledgement. "Take charge, Admiral. I will be below deck if something important comes up."

"Yes, your Majesty!" With a final bow, he left to alert the helmsman and the crew.

He found Chiyo standing by the railings, looking out into the open sea, an unreadable expression on her beautiful features. The sea breeze blew softly from the east, playing with her long, dark hair and the sleeves of her _yukata_.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close to his chest. He followed her gaze to the horizon, searching for answers to her silence. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and leaned back against him, feeling drained. "Just tired. That's all."

"Let's head below deck, love. Admiral Makura will take care of our trip." He could feel the uneasiness in her voice, and it took him a few seconds to guess the reason. "Don't worry, Chiyo. This is the largest, fastest, _safest_ ship in the Fire Nation Royal Navy. And Admiral Makura is an experienced traveller of the seas. If anyone can get us through the high seas, it's him."

Chiyo let him lead her below deck, towards the last room at the end of the hall. "Zuko, I'll just stay in my room—"

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, his warm hand cupping her cheek. "Stay with me. I want to keep my eyes on you."

Blush colored her cheeks and she found herself lost again, stuttering. "O-okay."

They entered the room reserved for the Fire Lord, a simple bunker larger than the others lit with lanterns and candles, a desk mounted with paperwork to be dealt with, a dresser, a closet for a change of clothes, a table with food and water, and a single bed in the corner.

Zuko groaned as he looked over the work that piled up during his week of rest. From next to him, he heard Chiyo chuckling lightly. "Looks like they missed you, Fire Lord Zuko."

"I certainly don't miss them." He made a face as he scanned the proposals. "But I do have to deal with them before we get to the Capital. Why don't you rest for a while?"

"I will." She squeezed his arm comfortingly before heading to the dresser, carefully taking out the pins in her hair and other accessories.

As Zuko sat on his desk, his eyes went to her instead of the paperwork. He watched as she removed the light make up and the lavish decors of an entertainer.

She found him staring at her through the mirror, just as she reached for the ties on her _yukata_. "Don't peek..."

He simply nodded, but kept his gaze on her, resting his chin over his folded hand.

Chiyo rolled her eyes. "Pervert." She decided to leave the light _yukata_ on as she climbed onto the bed.

"You love me anyway." He smirked as he watched her curl up and hug a pillow.

"I do."

"I wish I could be the pillow."

"I know." She let out a soft yawn before burying her face into the pillow.

Slowly, when he could feel her breathing slowly even out, he turned back to his desk to start his work._ "That damn lucky pillow..."_

* * *

Halfway through his work, he leaned back against his chair, tilting his head left and right to relax his neck. They still had a full day before they reached the Capital, even with the fastest warship in the fleet. He decided he'll get his work done before then.

For now, he wanted to rest with her.

He suppressed a chuckle as he saw her clutching the pillow tightly, her hair sprawled across the bed, her soft lips slightly parted as she took slow breaths in her sleep.

_"Beautiful..."_ He thought as he removed his armor and cape, as well as his boots and outer robes. Last to go was the hair tie and the Fire Lord's crown. He set them both on the dresser and made his way to the bed.

Gently as to not wake her, he slowly pulled the cursed pillow from her clutches.

It proved to be a rather difficult task, but he managed after a couple of minutes and he placed himself immediately in her arms, throwing the pillow to a far corner of the room.

Zuko inhaled sharply as Chiyo burrowed her face into his chest. "Warm..." She moaned in her sleep, a sound that nearly drove him insane. He took deep breaths to calm himself.

_"Spirits, woman!"_ He nearly exclaimed as she hooked a leg over his own, the action baring her long leg to her upper thigh.

His eyes couldn't help but trail over the exposed skin, toned through years of dancing and training. To stop his thoughts in the direction they were taking him, he reached for the covers and pulled it over them.

* * *

Chiyo sighed happily at the comfortable warmth of her pillow. Barely half-awake, she attempted to call Zuko who she thought was still at his desk, working. "Zuko... you need to rest..."

"How could I, when you look so _distracting_?"

She was jarred awake by the nearness of his voice. Her eyes shot open, and she whipped her head up to follow the sound.

_Handsome_ was such a lacking word when it came to describing the way he looked, head propped up on one arm as he cast his golden gaze over her, hair perfect even in disarray, a signature smirk playing on his lips.

Chiyo was suddenly very conscious of the way she looked. Not to mention the state of their tangled legs.

"I...I—"

"If you're looking for the pillow, I took care of it, Chiyo." Zuko reached up, running his fingers through her long locks, marvelling at the softness. "You have me." He gently tilted her chin up and took her lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

It took her a while, but she responded, returning the kiss with as much fervor, if not more. She revelled in his warmth, and it was an understatement to say that she wanted more.

As if reading her mind, he pushed her down on the bed and moved on top of her, his lips never leaving hers as he did so. Her hands found their way to his hair, tangling themselves, tugging gently and suggestively, coaxing a low growl from him.

Suddenly, they were jolted off the bed and onto the floor as the ship jerked to the right. Zuko used his body to break the low fall, securing Chiyo in his arms on top of him. As sudden as the disturbance had come, the ship had stilled and returned to normal.

"Zuko! Are you okay?!" Frantic and wide-eyed, she checked him for any signs of pain or injury, letting out a sigh of relief when she found none.

"I'm alright, I—"

"Fire Lord Zuko! Is everything alri—" Admiral Makura entered the Fire Lord's quarters in a hurry, not bothering to knock at all. He quickly turned around, seeing the apprentice entertainer on top of the Fire Lord at a very compromising position, disheveled and on the floor. "My apologies, Fire Lord Zuko! Lady Chiyo! I shall take my leave now!"

* * *

A day after the small "accident" in the seas, they have reached the Fire Nation Capital. Instead of using the palanquins, Zuko opted for the carriage.

Chiyo frowned in confusion as the carriage trudged past the palace gates. "Where are we going?"

"To visit someone." He replied simply, deep in thought.

Moments later, she recognized the path they were taking.

The asylum.

Zuko got out of the carriage first, then took Chiyo's hand, helping her down. They walked through the stone path slowly, silent.

"Thank you for doing this, Zuko." Chiyo finally spoke as they stood, waiting in the private room. "This would mean a lot for her."

"I wasn't going to, but during the Yu Dao summit, the professor said something... about family. He said that treating my own_ family_ with dignity, will help me learn to govern my_ nation_ with dignity."

"Regardless, you are still a great leader, Zuko." She held his hand firmly. "The way you care for and defend your people, as if they were your own family, that is what truly lies in the heart of a leader."

The aides came back into the room with Azula on a wheelchair. Zuko took his seat right in front of her, while Chiyo chose to stand beside him, folding her hands together in front of her.

Zuko examined his sister, strapped in a straitjacket to prevent her from firebending. Her dark, uneven hair grew longer, unkempt still. Nothing much has changed over the year that he had not seen her.

Or so he thought.

Azula looked up at her brother and grinned. "To what do I owe this visit of his Majesty, the Fire Lord?"

He mentally composed himself, cutting right to the chase. "I know this is risky, but I'm going to tell you the truth. I feel... _disconnected_ from the good in my own family and nation. For a whole host of reasons, I believe finding mother would help me reconnect."

It was barely noticeable but those who looked closely enough could see Azula tense at the mention of their mother.

"I've had conversations with Ozai, but it's gone nowhere. He refuses to reveal what happened to her. So I've come to the uncomfortable conclusion._ You_ are the only person in the world who can get the information I need out of him. So, tell me," He paused to gauge her initial reaction. "What do you want in return for helping me find mother?"

Her laughter had the aides, and even the guards, looking at each other with worry and fear. "Don't be silly, _Zuzu_! The satisfaction of serving the Fire Lord in some small way will be compensation enough! Besides, not a day has gone by since you put me in here that I haven't wondered..." Her unfocused gaze moved to Chiyo, or rather the figure standing beside her.

There she was, once again, taunting her with the sad eyes and worried looks.

_"I love you, Azula. I always have, and always will."_

"What exactly happened to our dear mother?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Author-nim is currently busy trying to convince Fire Lord Zuko not to burn down all the pillows in the Capital.**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**Next up, the search for Zuko's mother!**


	12. Terms and Conditions

"My Lady!" Sol and Ai shouted in unison as they saw her climb up the palace steps together with Fire Lord Zuko. "A-and Fire Lord Zuko!"

Chiyo smiled and hugged both handmaidens excitedly. "It's great to see both of you again! Did you do as I requested?"

"Of course, my Lady! We made sure the Fire Lord ate his meals, even if he worked late!" Sol beamed proudly.

"We also served him Jasmine tea during the evening. Did you know that he would always ask for you, and if you had any letters for him?" Ai added in a whisper, but it was loud enough that Zuko could hear it.

He cleared his throat in slight embarrassment. "We should head inside. It will be dark soon."

"You're back _early_."

They all turned to the accusatory tone behind them, surprised to see Lady Vira escorted by a few girls trailing behind her. In place of the usual smiles, there was a deep scowl and harsh look of disappointment in her face.

Chiyo moved forward and bowed. "Forgive me, Lady Vira. But I did send a letter by messenger hawk both to you and to Lady Reiko back in Hira'a."

"You mean _this_?" The older woman pulled out a parchment from her sleeve and tossed it at her feet. "Don't you know it's _rude_ for an entertainer to leave her work unfinished?!"

"But, I—"

"Man Wol paid good money for this project with you, among several other things lined up for you! We were _lucky_ he was foolishly excited to agree to _our_ terms..." Lady Vira's voice was low, but venomous. "Chiyo, we _need_ that money to fund the troupe! If that playwright decides to cut your pay for leaving, do you want to see your fellow apprentice entertainers tossed out onto the streets and live like beggars?"

Behind the troupe leader, the girls cringed, but kept their heads bowed low. Chiyo saw their scared faces and empathized with them.

She had been lucky to have been taken in by Lady Suiren, the most successful entertainer at that time. Being her apprentice meant that she could live in comfort and luxury.

But the same cannot be said for her other, less successful colleagues. With few requests and projects around, some entertainers had to resort to manual labor to sustain their daily needs.

From that need, the Salinja Troupe had taken them in. With pooled resources of the members, the women were fed, dressed, _saved_ from the streets.

"If money is the issue here, then have this." Fire Lord Zuko had intervened and held out before them a small sack. "That should be enough for Chiyo's time with me. And I'm sure the playwright would not mind if the_ Fire Lord_ borrowed her for the time being."

Lady Vira took the pouch and opened it, her dark sharp eyes widening the slightest in surprise. There must be at least five hundred gold pieces in there and she quickly pulled the string close. "Very well... This should be enough to satisfy the terms of Chiyo's service." She turned to Chiyo. "I expect you back in Hira'a as soon as possible to finish the play. We'll be on our way." With a small bow to the Fire Lord she turned on her heels and walked down the palace steps, the girls following her silently.

"Zuko, you didn't have to pay her." Chiyo said once the entertainer had left. "I _chose_ to be here. I _chose_ to leave Hira'a and go to you."

"That money is a small price to pay if it meant I got to spend time with you." He reached out and held her hand, running his thumb over the white knuckles, hoping to relax them. "Things will be different from here on out. But whatever comes our way, we'll face it together."

Chiyo nodded, yet still anxious. "Together."

* * *

That evening, Azula was sent to the Capital Prison. Zuko had hoped that his sister would be able to gather information from their father about the whereabouts of their mother. He was escorted by Suki and Ty Lee. Chiyo wanted to join them, but he insisted that she stayed in the palace.

He didn't want Ozai to see her. Not even her shadow. Ever.

Still in a straitjacket, Azula was seated in front of Ozai who was behind bars, silent.

Suki was surprised to see Zuko holding a tray and cups of tea. "You're bringing them _tea_? They're your _prisoners_! Not your _guests_!"

"They're still my family." He entered the cell and faced them both.

Out of nowhere, Azula grabbed the tray by her teeth and snatched it away, snarling in anger. "How did you expect me to drink tea while wearing a straitjacket, Zuzu?! Did you want to watch me _lap_ at it like some kind of animal?!

"No, I—"

Azula had stood up and was about to lunge at him, but Ty Lee reacted quickly, _chi_-blocking her, making her fall to ground with a loud thud.

"She's already restrained! You didn't need to _chi_-block her!" Zuko got in between Ty Lee and his sister. Suki held back Ty Lee, while Zuko lifted his sister back up on the chair. " You and father are meeting for the first time in over a year. And I know these aren't the best circumstances. I thought the tea might lend a little dignity—"

"You want _dignity_? Let father and me talk to one another like two human beings. In _private_."

He weighed his options for a while before he acquiesced. "Fine."

* * *

Azula was given an hour with Ozai, after which she was wheeled back out. Suki and Ty Lee escorted them back to the palace.

Zuko dismissed them halfway, wanting to be alone with his sister. In silence, they had reached the Royal Gardens. "So, what did you and father talk about?"

"Oh, the usual." Azula was almost back to her former self, even her sarcastic tone. "He asked about the weather. I told him how much I'm enjoying the _scrumptious_ food and drugs they were giving me in the nuthouse..."

He decided to ignore her sarcasm. "I've asked the staff to prepare your old room. I'd like you to stay here instead of the institution. You'll be guarded every minute of the day, but it'll be more comfortable for you."

"Is Chiyo here in the palace?"

"Yes. She's in her old room, in the Concubine's wing."

"Say, has she ever tried to _chi_-block you, Zuzu?"

He frowned at the randomness of her question. "No, she hasn't."

"Funny thing. All your joints go _soft_, like they're made of melted wax... Then for just a few moments, as your strength returns, you find yourself more flexible than you ever thought possible!" Zuko had failed to notice her movements under the straitjacket. Azula had managed to twist one of her arms out and send lightning towards him.

With Zuko momentarily disoriented, she broke free of her restraints and ran towards the palace. Zuko ran after her. "STOP!"

Using firebending, she boosted herself up and broke a window with the swift kick. He immediately recognized where she was headed.

Once Zuko reached the old room of the Fire Lord, she was nowhere in sight, but the ambushed guard pointed him in the direction of a painted canvas of the Fire Nation emblem. It was warm to the touch, and he knew that Azula had gone through there.

He punched the canvas with a fire fist and it slid open, revealing a hidden passageway. He immediately climbed in and crawled through.

"They're here... just like father said!" He saw Azula hunched over a chest, rummaging through its contents. "He overcame her control long enough to give me the truth!"

Zuko looked around the room, precious artifacts hidden away, armors, weapons, documents that have been undisturbed for many years. "What is this place?"

"One of father's _many_ secret chambers. You really should've come exploring with me when we were little, Zuzu. But your _fear_ always held you back!"

From deep beneath the chest, Azula fished out a stack of letters, a demented smile on her face.

He stopped as she held them away from him. "Give me what you're holding!"

"What? _These_? They're many years worth of letter that _she_ wrote! And they're the key to finding _her_... Come have a look."

She held them out for him but before he could grab the letters, blue flames had engulfed them from Azula's hand. "NO!"

Her laughter echoed through the small room. "You should see the look on you face, Zuzu! _Priceless_!"

"Azula, what is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Why don't you ask _her_ that?!" She pointed to a corner of the room, though there was no one there. "I'm sure _she'd_ be happy to tell you!"

Zuko looked around the room, but there was only the two of them there.

_"Azula... Be nice to your brother..."_

She growled and clutched her head between her hands. "Look, believe it or not, _dear brother_, I want to find her as much as you do. So, I'll tell you what was in those letters, on _one_ condition..."

* * *

"Zuko, your friends have arrived!" Uncle Iroh called his nephew from the throne room. For the first time in a long time, the former general was wearing Fire Nation royal robes, but he refused the golden emblem, claiming that it was too heavy, in more ways than one.

Katara, Aang and Sokka greeted the elder. "Iroh! We didn't expect to find you here!"

His hearty laugh was welcome enough for them. "The Fire Lord has tasked me to be interim Fire Lord while conducting the search for Ursa."

Zuko and Chiyo left the throne room to join them and greet the team. "Thank you for inviting us into your home, your Fieriness! And it's nice to see you again, your Ladyness!"

The pair groaned at Aang's attempt at formalities. Chiyo looked around. "Where's Toph?"

"She had to stay at the academy." Sokka shrugged. "Now that folks have seen the lily-livers— I mean, her _students_ in action, _everyone_ wants to be a metalbender. Even the Yu Dao police chief went to visit her!"

"She has _got_ to stop calling them lily-livers..." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why _did_ she start calling them that in the first place?"

"Another story, another time." Chiyo dismissed, trying hard to forget the brief memory of her conversation with Toph. "Anyways, we received information about Zuko's mother. Lady Ursa is from Hira'a, which is a small town in the outskirts of the Fire Nation."

"Chiyo spent a year there with unfinished business, so she will be coming with us. And Uncle Iroh has agree to watch over things here while I'm gone."

Iroh turned to his nephew, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "May you find _who_, and _what_ you are searching for, nephew..."

"Look's like you've got everything covered, Fire Lord Zuko." Katara frowned, confused. "So why do you need us?"

"The information about my mother came at a cost, you see—"

"Zuko! Behind you!" They shouted, Katara fast in action, whipped water out of her waterskin and sent shards of ice towards Azula who had exited the throne room, unbound.

She merely tilted her head sideways to avoid the attack, a bored look in her eyes.

"How did you escape, Azula?!"

"Stay back! We don't want to hurt you!"

"Speak for yourself, Aang!" Sokka took out his boomerang, aiming it at Azula.

The princess laughed at his effort. "Ha! Ignorant _peasant_! You really think you can take me on with a _boomerang_?!"

Sokka gritted his teeth, bristling with anger. "Let's find out!"

"ENOUGH!" Chiyo placed herself between Sokka and Azula, giving them both a scolding look. "Princess Azula, you _promised_ to be on your best behavior. And Sokka, it was _she_ who got the information out of Ozai."

"And she's going to help me look for our mother." Zuko stood beside her. "_Unbound_ and with _dignity_."

Aang looked among them, confused more than ever. "No offense, Zuko, but that sounds like the worst plan ever!"

"Ooh ooh, a new nickname for Zuko! How about 'Bad Decision Lord'?!"

While the arguments grew, and the bickering got worse, Iroh approached Aang. "Ever since my nephew ascended the throne, he has yearned for peace. Finding Ursa may bring that peace...and not just for himself." He directed his gaze towards his niece, who stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Sokka and Katara.

Aang saw and understood what Iroh meant. He nodded in acknowledgement and faced Zuko with a new outlook. "We're your friends, Zuko. If you need us, we'll go."

Zuko sighed in relief, and shook hands with him. "Thank you, Aang."

* * *

After the struggle to get a disgruntled Azula on an equally displeased Appa, they flew off to Hira'a. Left in the palace, Iroh, Suki and Ty Lee waved them off with well-wishes.

Iroh looked around the courtyard. "To think that I ever aspired to become lord of this dreary palace..."

"Anything we can do to make you feel more at home, Iroh?"

"You see, the problem with the Fire Nation is exactly this." He had approached a palace guard, in full armor, weapon ready. In a quick move, he had disarmed the guard of his spear and placed a steaming cup in his hand. "For the past hundred years, we have had too many _weapons_, and too little _tea_..."

The palace guard looked at the cup, then to the Lord Iroh, with the same confusion as that of Ty Lee and Suki's.

"That's it! I have discovered my first order of business as interim Fire Lord! I will declare a National Tea Appreciation Day!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Toph: So ya'll lily-livers wanna hear a funny story about the old geezer?

Chiyo: SHUT UP!

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

How's everyone doing in quarantine/lockdown/isolation? I hope you're all doing fine and are safe from the virus. We've got a long way to go, but it'll soon be over. If you need someone to talk to, you can send a message to my inbox! I'll be glad to hear from you, and hopefully be able to help. XOXO


	13. A Bumpy Ride

"Ahhh! The open sky above us, a daring mission before us, and friends all around! Just like old times isn't it?" Sokka breathed in the fresh air of the morning as they flew away from the Capital and towards the outskirt islands of the Fire Nation.

"Even _better_ than old times!" Aang grinned, holding Appa's reins in one hand, Katara's hand in the other. "Before, I always wanted to kiss Katara, and now I actually get to do it!"

"Aww, Sweetie!"

They shared a quick kiss in front of a displeased Sokka. "I for one could do without that part. Too bad Suki and Toph couldn't be here... Well instead of them, now we have—"

The three cast indifferent looks towards Azula, who sat at the far end of Appa's saddle, arms crossed and glaring right back at them. "Alright! Now which of you _miscreants_ did _she_ approach first?"

"Who?"

"What are you talking about?!"

Enraged, she stood up. "None of you had even met _me_ yet! How did _she_ convince you to help her ruin _my_ life?!"

She was about to get close to Sokka when Zuko extended an arm to halt her advance. "That's enough, Azula!"

Azula scoffed and looked at her brother's heated fist. "Put that away, _Zuzu_. It's just small talk."

Chiyo gently laid a hand on Zuko's arm to lower it, looking back and forth between Azula and Zuko. "Remember your promises... Princess Azula, best behavior. Pri—I mean, Fire Lord Zuko, no fighting."

"She started it."

"No, I _didn't_!"

"Yes, you _did_!"

The apprentice let out a small scream of frustration, getting up and sitting down between the siblings. "If any of you wants to attack the other, fine by me! But you'll have to get through _me_ first! And spirits know I can _chi_-block both of you to the next morning!"

Azula and Zuko ignored each other for the rest of the ride to Hira'a, while Chiyo sat quietly in the tense atmosphere that was all too familiar.

_"Just like old times, huh?"_

* * *

"That's Hira'a over there!" Chiyo pointed out the small village in the horizon. "But I think it's better if we go in the morning instead of after sunset. The people there are... _curious_ of outsiders."

Sokka agreed. "Good point. Hey, Aang— WHOA! What?! Is it not enough that we already have _one_ passenger staring at us with crazy eyes?!"

All focus turned to Aang who was sporting a dark, angry expression; brows knit together, mouth twisted into a scowl. "I-I can't help it! There's something out there... like a _spirit_! I can feel its presence..." He brought his hands up to his face, hoping to relax the tense muscles. "Especially in my _face_!"

The presence grew stronger. From his peripheral vision, Aang saw a quick flash of dim, blue light. Looking around, he saw a blue, giant wolf spirit. "Did you guys see that?! I think that's the presence I'm feeling!"

They leaned over the saddle to look at where Aang was pointing but found nothing. "There's nothing out there."

"I don't see anything..."

"Did the spirit look like this?"

"Sokka, this is serious!"

"As serious as this?" Sokka imitated Aang's expression from earlier, earning him a slap of snow from Katara's waterskin.

"Azula, get down from there!"

While everyone's attention was diverted, she had slipped away and stood atop the saddle. "I can't tell you what a _pleasure_ it's been riding with you all, listening to you bicker... Too bad not all siblings get along as well as Zuzu and me!"

Chiyo stood up and tried to grab Azula, but the latter jumped away, causing the saddle to rock enough to make Chiyo lose her balance.

The princess jumped from the flying bison, shouting, "I'll be sure to give _her_ your regards!"

"Azula!"

Aang reached for his glider and raced down to stop Azula's descent, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling them horizontal. "I got her!"

"Nice glider, Avatar! Is it _fireproof_?" She sent a flick of flames towards the glider's wing and it slowly spread through the fabric.

"What are you doing?! This was a _gift_!"

It was fortunate they were at a reasonable height that Aang crash landed on the ground with no injury. With him momentarily incapacitated, Azula made a run for it.

Appa landed on the ground and everyone jumped off. "You guys go make sure Aang's okay! I'll go after Azula!" Zuko took off after his sister.

Azula ran as fast as her legs allowed her towards Hira'a, clear goal in mind. Search and destroy. With the boost of firebending, she jumped across a river and landed safely on the opposite bank.

_"You're only hurting yourself, my daughter..."_

She stopped in her tracks and frantically looked around for her. "Where are you, you worthless—" She had reached the edge of the riverbank, and instead of her own reflection, she saw her mother.

Same worried look, same sad eyes.

"Don't you pretend to care about me!" Azula spat. "You thought you could break me, didn't you?! By having Zuko lock me up in the asylum?! But I'm stronger than you realize! I used all that time alone to figure out the truth!"

_"Azula..."_

* * *

Zuko followed the sound of his sister's shouts and he found her, just as she had sent lightning towards the river. "This—This must be your most treacherous act yet, _mother_! You've turned my own _mind_ against me!"

Water and rocks from the river rose from the contact and rained around them. Zuko called out to her. "Who are you talking to?!"

"Why do _you_ care?!"

"Keep to our deal, Azula!" He clenched his fists. "We'll find her! Together!"

"_You_ need _me_, Zuzu! _I_ have information that _you_ don't! But now that we're so close to Hira'a, _I_ don't really need _you _anymore!"

Zuko recognized her stance as she prepared to attack. But much like their Agni Kai for the throne, she was unsettled, _unhinged_. He did his best to prepare, anticipating her attack. "Please... I don't want to do this..."

Azula was about to attack when the water from the river surged forward and drenched her, the wave turning into ice, trapping her from the shoulders down.

Katara pushed past Zuko and crossed the river, hands on her hips. "I don't appreciate you trying to set Aang on fire! And after he saved you from falling to your _death_!"

"Zuko, you _gotta_ reconsider this arrangement with your sister!" Sokka, readied his boomerang, ready to defend Katara if needed.

Again, Azula laughed at his useless effort. "Of all the co-conspirators _she_ could've chosen, why an uncultured—" She gasped mid-sentence.

Sokka grinned in triumph, raising his boomerang above his head. "That fear in your eyes must mean you have finally learned to respect the power of Mr. Boomerang! Hey, why is it suddenly so dark?" He turned around ducked just in time to avoid the giant wolf spirit's lunge.

"The wolf spirit must have left the spirit world for a good reason!" Aang called out to Sokka, who narrowly avoided yet another attack. "So please, be respectful!"

"_Respectful_?! Your spirit just tried to eat my head!"

"The markings..." Chiyo pointed them out to Zuko and Katara. "The markings on the beast's chest is the same as Aang's face!"

"Giant Wolf Spirit!" Aang stood atop a boulder to see the spirit eye-to-eye. "I felt your presence because I'm the _Avatar_! The great bridge between the spirits and the humans! My friends and I were travelling to the town of Hira'a when one of us—" He pointed to where Azula was, bound by ice. "...decided to go her own way. If we've disturbed you, please accept our apologies!"

Just when he thought he had appeased the spirit, it lunged at him with surprising speed. Before Aang could jump away, Appa came to his aid. The giant bison blocked the spirit and used his tail with the help of airbending to send the wolf flying into the air, landing a distance away from them.

"Are you alright, Giant Wolf Spirit?!"

The angered spirit stood up weakly, then opened his jaw wide. Out poured millions of small, glowing creatures swarming towards them. "Moth-wasps!"

"You are the grossest spirit _ever_!"

"Chiyo," Azula called out to her. "Free me! I'll take care of the moth-wasps!"

"Azula, I—"

"Just _trust_ me!"

She hesitated, but before she could make her move, Zuko had shielded her. "We don't need your help, Azula!"

"Oh right, because you and your friends have it _under control!_"

There was no end to the moth-wasps attacking them. At this rate, none of their bending would do any help.

"Zuzu!" Azula rolled herself closer to her brother. "If you can't trust family, _who_ can you trust?"

"Zuko!" The moth-wasps began attacking Chiyo, pulling her hair and clothes with their small, black pincers.

He swatted them away, sending fire fists at the moth-wasps, and pulled her close to him.

"Zuko!" He locked eyes with his sister for a second. "Trust me!" Then he decided.

He sent fire to melt the ice encasing her body and Azula quickly stood upright. She harnessed lightning into her fingertips, focusing a massive amount of chi before sending it up to the sky.

The moth-wasps, driven by instinct, followed the ray of light as Azula directed it far away from them. Once the last of the moth-wasps were gone, so was the Giant Wolf Spirit. She stopped the current and blew the smoke from her fingertips. "You're welcome."

* * *

They made camp at a clearing nearest to the town so they could all go first thing in the morning. A fire was made and sleeping bags were set up. Sokka sat with Zuko by the fire, discussing other matters when the former saw Chiyo and Azula sleeping underneath a tree.

"So after everything that's happened, you're still gonna let her sleep with her hands _unbound_? And right next to your _girlfriend_?"

"She wont ever hurt, Chiyo. Well, _willingly_... and _consciously_." He added after he evaluated his answer. " Besides, she saved us from the moth-wasps. I'm giving her a chance..."

Sokka scratched the back of his head. "That's a whole lot of chances for someone who tried to fry us _multiple_ times..."

"Aang, Katara and I decided to watch her in shifts throughout the night."

In their silence, only the rustling of leaves by the breeze and the fire crackling merrily could be heard. Sokka stood up and stretched his arms. "Little cold tonight, isn't it?"

"I thought you Water Tribe folks _liked_ the cold?"

"Yeah... Maybe we've been away from home for too long." He removed the blanket wrapped around him and gently layered it over Katara who was sleeping next to Appa.

There was a slight twinge in Zuko's heart that made him wonder. "After all those snowballs to your forehead and constant nagging, you still look out for her." It was more of an observation rather than a question.

Sokka shrugged. "I throw my _witticisms_ at her, she throws _snowballs_ at me... the relationship works!"

He frowned. "Look's like you're getting the short end of that deal."

"Katara is my _sister_." He smiled as he looked over her sleeping form. "When it comes to her, I don't mind getting the short end of the deal."

Zuko looked back at his own sister, shivering despite the thin blanket that she shared with Chiyo. "Hey, Sokka, do you have more of those blankets?"

"Sure, here!" He tossed a rolled-up bundle to Zuko before he excused himself, looking for a faraway spot to relieve himself.

He stood up and took the blankets to them, draping one over Chiyo first and laying a soft kiss on the top of her head. Just as he was about to give Azula her blanket, he noticed a folded parchment tucked into one of Azula's boots.

He debated whether it was a good idea to do so, but after careful thought, he slowly took the parchment and read its contents.

* * *

_My dearest Ikem,_

_It's taken me a long time to admit it, but you were right. I belong with you and nothing is worth this pain. My only consolation is our son, Zuko. When I look into his eyes, it's as if I'm looking into yours._

_My thoughts are with you always._

_Love,_

_Ursa_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Do you have any siblings? I have three, and they are all pains in the ass. I'm the youngest of four. I thought I would be babied. Turns out, I do the babying. Ugh.

But I love them anyways, even you _kuya_. Even you.

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


	14. Another Sibling Rivalry

She felt a warm, gentle hand on her cheek. It was comforting, but unusual. She woke up with a gasp and came face-to-face with the former Fire Lady, her mother. "H-how did you get a jump on me?!"

_"Give up this futile quest, my daughter. Go home. The throne is Zuko's destiny. Yours lies elsewhere."_

Azula slapped away the hand from her face and stood up. "I should probably be grateful! After all, you've saved me the trouble of finding you!"

_"All your life, you've hidden behind a mask of intimidation and fear..."_

The air around her fingertips crackled as she gathered her _chi_ for an attack. An attack to end her mother's life. To end her suffering. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

_"Take off your mask. Only then will you see the beauty of your true destiny._

"N-NO! Why?! Why must you fill my mind with such _lies_?! The throne is my destiny! I-Isn't it?!" The lightning she was preparing had dissipated as her doubt and fear grew. She grabbed onto the collar of her mother's robes, looking into the eyes that resembled her "I-I have proof!"

"Azula, stop it!"

Instead of her mother's voice, she heard someone else's. Slowly, the illusion changed, the last of which was her mother's golden eyes turning red-amber.

Chiyo struggled against Azula's tight hold on her neck, clawing at her hands to get them to release her. "A-Azula-!"

A whizzing sound, followed by the thwack of Sokka's boomerang hitting the side of Azula's head, got her to release Chiyo. The apprentice fell to the ground, gasping and breathing in heaves.

Katara rushed to her side. "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine... I-It wasn't her fault!"

"I hate to tell you this, but Azula choking you is _definitely_ her fault!"

"You don't get it! She's not in her right mind! She's— Where is she?!"

* * *

Zuko asked to talk to Aang in private and showed him the letter Azula had hidden from them. Even Aang was not prepared for the shock of its contents. "I... I can't believe it..."

"It makes sense of so much of my life! That's why Ozai was able to banish me without a second thought! I'm not _his_ son!"

Aang handed him back the letter, still skeptical. "Then why didn't he just get rid of you permanently?"

"He... He was about to..." Zuko folded the letter and tucked it into his robes. "The night before my mother left, my grandfather commanded Ozai to take my life as punishment in asking for Uncle Iroh's birthright. Ozai didn't even _argue_. He was just going to do it..."

"But he _didn't_! You're still here!"

He buried his face in his hands and thought hard of any explanation at all. "My mother must have stopped him somehow..."

"I don't know about all this, Zuko. It _can't_ be true! Or at least, it _shouldn't_ be!"

More confusion rose as Zuko turned to Aang. "Why? All night... I've had this odd sense of... hope—"

"HOPE?! What are you talking about?! If you're not Ozai's son, then what does that mean for your reign as Fire Lord?!"

"There you are..." Azula had joined them on the cliff, blue fire emanating from both hands as she approached them, but her eyes were locked on Zuko. "She told you to steal that letter out of my boot, didn't she?!"

Aang fended off the Azula's attacks with his glider. "Where's Katara and the others?! What did you do to them?!"

But it looks like he won't be getting any answers from her. Zuko pushed past Aang and began receiving and delivering fire back to his sister. "Go check on them, Aang! I can handle Azula!"

"Give it back! Give it back!"

He didn't expect Azula to charge at him and knock him to the ground with a stream of fire to his feet that knocked him off balance. She stepped on his arm and grabbed the letter from his robes. "You tell mother that _this_ is my destiny!"

"No!" With his other hand, he took hold of Azula's foot and forced her down on the ground. She landed flat on her back, groaning in pain, then she was lifted by the collar of her robes. "From the day you were born, you've put me through so _much_! _Why_, Azula?! Why did our relationship have to be like this?!" Zuko shouted to his sister's face, hot tears threatening to spill from the corner of his eyes.

Sadness clouded his judgement and he found himself hanging Azula over the edge of the cliff.

"Was this her plan all along?! Is she whispering in your ear right now to throw me off this cliff?!"

"You're not making any sense, Azula!"

"All my life she kept me from _my_ destiny!" She snarled. "Don't deny it, Zuko! She told you I had the letter hidden in my boot! She told you to wait until I was asleep to—wait a minute... You've had the letter _all night_. Why didn't you burn it when you had the chance?"

Rational thought came back upon him and he moved Azula away from the edge, throwing her to the ground.

"Tell me, _dear brother_, why? It's almost like you _want_ me to have it!"

Zuko breathed deeply to center himself before speaking. "Look, Azula, we can spend the rest of the day—the rest of our _lives_ fighting each other. But it won't get us close to mother. We need to work _together_. We both promised Chiyo that we won't fight until we finished what we came here for. Can we at least honor her request?"

* * *

"We need to hide our identities. We'll get mobbed if people figure out who we are." Zuko said as he pulled the hood up of his cloak and handed the other to Azula.

Even Katara, Sokka and Aang had changed into some traditional red clothing to blend in with the crowd.

As they entered the town proper, even Chiyo was surprised to see a crowd gathered. Not for them, but for a performance on a make-shift stage built in the middle of the road.

"Looks like they're performing some kind of play!"

On stage, the actress dressed in a beautiful _kimono_ was delivering her lines as she cried. "Despite all my flaws, Xin loved me... And I... loved him..."

Chiyo was struck with realization. "Oh! This is Lady Suiren's play!"

"Who..." Sokka was too absorbed by the performance, tears prickling from his eyes, mirroring the actress's.

"The project I was working on here! I—"

"Shh... Shhh... She's still speaking..."

"In that one night... In that one night we were meant to be free... I lost Xin... I lost my child... And I lost all hope that things could and would be better..."

Left and right, people were teary-eyed and sniffling from the story, clutching handkerchiefs in their hands.

"This might be Man Wol's greatest play yet!" One of the women dabbed the corner of her eyes.

Her friend agreed. "I know... This might even be better than _Love Amongst the Dragons_..."

"That play has seen better days... Ever since the Ember Island Players butchered it, I can't stand to watch it!"

"Um, excuse me." Zuko had approached the elderly women. "I'm sorry to disturb you. We're looking for information about a woman named Ursa. I believe she lived here many years ago."

The women looked at one another. "Ursa... Ursa... Wasn't she the magistrate's daughter?"

"Oh yeah! That's right! She was such a sweet, beautiful girl. And she always wanted to play the part of the Dragon Empress but never got the chance because she—"

"AAAAH!" Katara and Sokka's shouts of surprise cut off their conversation. The siblings turned to see who had startled them and came face-to-face with the familiar Blue Spirit Mask.

The tall man quickly took off the mask, apologetic to the teens. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..."

"Noren!" Chiyo smiled and approached the man.

"Ah, Lady Chiyo! We are so glad you came back." Noren shook hands with her, returning her smile. "The girls are all worried about you, no matter how much I reassure them."

"Chiyo, you know this guy?" Zuko came to stand by her side.

She nodded and introduced them. "This is Noren. He is the director of the Hira'a acting troupe. I told you about him in our letters. And Noren, this is F—Lee!" She nearly slipped, remembering that the rest had to conceal their identities.

Zuko and Noren shook hands. "I understand you're looking for Ursa. She was once a member of the troupe."

"Really?" For the first time, Zuko felt optimistic about their search.

"Yup!" One of the elderly women chided again. "And she would have been a great Dragon Empress too, you know!"

"We should find a quiet place to talk away from the crowds." Noren invited them into his home.

* * *

Noren talked to Chiyo about the play, certain dialogues that needed polishing, areas for improvement, and more.

The rest were lost seeing their friend get technical with the play. It was their first time seeing this side of her. "...great, but the actress needs to _control_ her tears. When Lady Suiren told me this story, her tears were... _silent_. I know that sounds crazy, but, she was emotional _but_ expressionless. Like that façade I told you about..."

After a long walk, they have reached Noren's house.

He ushered them in, calling for Noriko who was by the earthen stove, boiling water. "Oh! Chiyo dear!" She got up and greeted them, a friendly smile on her pale, thin lips. "We were so worried about you! And I thought Lady Reiko was going to have a heart attack when she found out you were in Ba Sing Se!"

Chiyo grimaced as they sat down on the floor, Noriko busying herself by making tea for the guests. "Where is she by the way? And Kiyi?"

"Ah, Lady Reiko is off to the market and Kiyi wanted to tag along. They'll be back soon."

Tea was served to them. Noriko chatted with Aang and Katara whom she correctly assumed were a couple; While Sokka adlibbed their alibi for coming to Hira'a.

Only the royal siblings felt out of place in Noren's home. Not because of the size, nor the lackluster furnishings. It was entirely something else. And they felt as if they were strangers looking in from a window instead of being in the same room as they were.

"Chichi!" A high-pitched squeal came from the doorway and a blur of pink rushed into Chiyo's lap.

She laughed and held Kiyi in her arms. "Did you miss Chichi, Kiyi?"

"Of course, I did!"

"Of course, _we_ did." Reiko followed into the home after removing her wooden sandals, a hand on her hip as she looked at Chiyo. "We—"

"I know, I know, you were worried, Lady Reiko... And I'm sorry... I promise I'll make it up to you!" Chiyo put a hand to her heart. "Apprentice's honor."

Reiko could never be mad with her. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine..." As she turned around, she spotted the Fire Lord whom she was about to greet.

Zuko acted fast and raised a finger to his lips, asking for her silence. Reiko understood at once and left to put her purchases from the market away.

"Kiyi, these are my friends. They came _all_ the way from the Capital, just like I did."

The young kid was staring at Zuko, particularly at his profound scar. But even at a young age, she knew better than to ask. Instead, she held up her doll to Zuko. "Wanna meet my doll?"

"O-of course!" Zuko smiled. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Kiyi!"

"But I thought _your _name is Kiyi?"

She shrugged. "It's such a good name, so I used it twice!"

He reined in his laughter, noting her seriousness and he decided to play along. "Well, little Kiyi has a very... _interesting_ haircut."

Kiyi hugged her ragdoll. "I wanted to make her prettier, but it didn't turn out very good..."

"You know, my sister did stuff like that when she was little." Zuko nodded his head over to Azula.

"That's right!" She smirked. "Only I didn't give my dolls haircuts, I gave them _headcuts_! Would you like me to show you?"

"NO!" Kiyi hid behind Zuko, clutching her doll to her chest to shield it from the mean lady.

"Azula..." Chiyo gave a stern look to the princess who merely huffed and returned to sulking in silence.

Noren joined in on their conversation, sitting down with Sokka, lifting Kiyi onto his lap. "So, Chiyo, you didn't tell me your friends were drama historians!"

Though confused, she could only play along, looking at a smugly pleased Sokka. "Yeah, I just found out recently as well."

"Drama historians?" Noriko perked up. "How wonderful! It's about time the Hira'a acting troupe got a little recognition!"

Noren sipped his tea before offering the information for the supposed drama historians. "Ursa, the woman you asked about, was probably the troupe's most famous member, but not for her acting. Years ago, she was... well... _taken_ to the Capital on some sort of official business. We're not supposed to talk about her anymore, but people can't help speculating."

"Supposedly, she married into the Royal Family." Noriko added. "This all happened before I came into town, but even I've heard rumors."

Zuko could not contain his curiosity. He had to ask. "And what about Ikem?"

"Ikem... My, you've really done your research!" Noren remarked, astounded. "Ikem was an actor, too. Ursa's boyfriend, I believe. He disappeared shortly after Ursa left."

"Folks say he ran off to the Forgetful Valley."

"Forgetful Valley?" Aang had never heard of the place, nor had he ever seen it on any map.

"It's a forest at the bottom of a canyon, just outside of town. The heartbroken go there to forget their lives..."

* * *

After gathering more information about Ursa and Ikem, the group decided to investigate the place. They bowed to the family, thanking them for sharing their knowledge and their home.

It took forever to convince Lady Reiko but eventually, she gave in and let Chiyo join the group in their quest. But she didn't let her go without an earful of reminders for her return.

Kiyi ran after Zuko, tugging at his sleeve and looking up at him. "You'll come back again, right? Please please please?"

He crouched down and ruffled her hair affectionately. "I really hope so, Kiyi."

They exited the quiet town the way they came in. This time, it was Aang who asked to talk to Zuko, trailing behind the group. "I'm sorry about how I blew up at you this morning. It's hard for me as well to wrap my head around all this." He trailed off in silence before he continued. "Even so, I don't think we should try to find Ikem. This is gonna sound harsh, but it's best if he stays _lost_ to history. We'll burn the letter—"

"I don't have the letter anymore, Azula took it back."

"And you _let_ her?!"

"We need to focus on the task at hand, Aang. And that's looking for my mother." Zuko pulled off his hood. "We'll figure everything else out later, including _where_ and _who_ I am supposed to be."

"What do you mean, 'Who you're supposed to be'?!"

Aang's raised voice was drowned by Azula and Katara's bickering up front, so he continued his rant. "Zuko, listen to me. When people come to your throne room, and bow, they're not bowing to _you_. They're bowing to _what_ you represent! A new era of love and peace! So it doesn't matter who your real dad is, you _have_ to stay Fire Lord. Because you are not Fire Lord for _you_, you're Fire Lord for _all of us_."

"How much longer do you expect to keep this crew together, Zuko?!" Sokka complained, pointing at Katara and Azula who were having their screaming match, and Chiyo trying in vain to be the mediator between them. "I'd give it another two minutes tops before something's either on fire or frozen in ice!"

"One more place to visit and we're done." Zuko looked to Sokka before he turned to Aang and saying, "We're going to the Forgetful Valley."


	15. The Forgetful Valley (Part 1)

_She was about to enter her quarters when she heard her daughter's teasing voice coming from her son's room._

_"Stop it! Y-you're lying! Dad would never do that to me!"_

_"Your father would never do _what _to you? What's going on here?" Ursa entered Zuko's room, not at all surprised to see Azula there as well. She had a good guess to what was happening as it has occurred numerous times before. Still, she held her daughter's wrist and took her out of the room._

_Outside, she held both of Azula's arms and crouched down on the floor, so they saw eye-to-eye. "Spill it, Azula."_

_"Well... I accidentally overheard grandfather talking to Daddy in the throne room..."_

_"Accidentally?"_

_The princess nodded fervently. "Daddy asked for Uncle Iroh's birthright and grandfather got really, really mad. He couldn't believe Daddy would do something like that so soon after cousin Lu Ten's death. Now for his punishment, Daddy has to get rid of Zuko! Grandfather wants him to know the pain of losing his firstborn!"_

_Ursa's blood ran cold as she listened to her daughter's words and what they entailed._

_Ozai was going to kill Zuko for the throne._

_"Go to bed, young lady. Now." She stood up and headed for the last room at the end of the hallway._

_It was their shared bedroom, yet Ursa had not stepped foot in there for years. Not bothering to knock, she threw the door open, surprising the entertainer who was on the bed, beneath her husband._

_"Leave us, Suiren." Ursa had no disdain nor hate for the beautiful entertainer. One look and she could tell that her submissiveness to Ozai was born out of necessity rather than emotions._

_The entertainer got off the bed and fixed her clothes, tying her long dark hair in a quick, messy bun. She stood in front of the Fire Lady and bowed deeply before departing, leaving husband and wife in the room._

_"Ozai, you can't do this." Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides, resisting the urge to lunge at her husband as he fixed his robes._

_He knew full well what she was raging on about. "I have no choice. Refusing the Fire Lord's command is treason. But I am a merciful man. I was just passing the time with Suiren until he's asleep. He won't even feel a thing."_

_She was disgusted by his lack of remorse. But more than that, she feared it. She knew what he was capable of. And she knew he would do anything to get what he wanted._

_One way or another._

_"I'm going to make you a deal."_

_Ozai scoffed and leaned against the window, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his wife. "You have nothing I want."_

_"You want the throne."_

_There was silence before he decided to listen to her. "Go on."_

_"I know how to make a poison that is colorless and odorless, completely untraceable. It causes the person to pass quietly as if he'd simply fallen asleep. I'll give you a vial of it in exchange for Zuko's life. Once the poison is in your hands, you do whatever you wish."_

_A truly ingenious plan it was, but only if the loose ends were cut off. "I accept your plan. On one condition. Once we have made our exchange, you must leave the Capital City and never show your face again."_

_She took long strides to stand in front of him. "Fine. But I'm taking my children with me."_

_"No." He towered over her, the light from the moon casting dark shadows that made him look all the more frightening. "The children are my collateral. As long as you keep your word, no harm will come to either of them. Should you try to stay or take your children with you, I will hunt you down."_

_Even his wicked smile made her sick to the core._

_"Just like I did to your precious boyfriend."_

* * *

The dark forest located an hour's travel from Hira'a was too dense for Appa to enter so they resumed their journey on foot. Even at the edge of the forest, Aang could feel the strong spiritual energy emanating from the place.

"So, this must be it... The Forgetful Valley..."

"How did you know?" Sokka looked around, wary of any spirits lurking. "Are you detecting something with your special Avatar powers?"

"No. It just says so on the sign over there."

"Oh."

Chiyo stayed close to Zuko, a firm grip on his arm as they walked further into the forest. He noticed it and he slowed down his pace. "Is everything alright?" She nodded, yet he could feel her unease. "I won't let anything happen to you, Chiyo. I'll protect you."

"Ha! As if you _can_, Zuzu..." Azula interjected as she matched their pace, trailing behind the group. "If I clearly remember a year ago, it was _she_ who protected _you_ from me!"

He rolled his eyes and retorted. "Only because _you_ decided to cheat in our Agni Kai and send the lightning to Katara."

"It was an Agni Kai for the throne! And winner takes it all. Besides, the only rule of Agni Kai is that whoever burns their opponent wins!"

"_I_ was your opponent. Not Katara."

"Yet, I still managed to hit _you_ with lightning! So, I won, fair and square!"

Chiyo had enough of their banter. "I swear to Agni you both need too—"

"Shh, Chiyo, quiet! I'm detecting something with my Avatar powers!" Aang clutched his face, feeling the physical reaction of his body towards the energy. "It's making me wanna go like... this." He showed his face to the rest of them. One eye wide, brows raised, crooked mouth, and a frustrated expression.

Katara grimaced at the face her boyfriend was making. "Sweetie, not with the faces again..."

"No, no... I think Aang is onto something!" From his wary glances all around the forest, Sokka spotted numerous patterns everywhere. "Check out this leaf!"

Indeed, the wide leaves of the towering tree had shadings that resembled a face. Even the markings on the animals' fur and tree barks had some sort of image imprinted into that of faces that stared right back at them.

"That giant flutter-bat over there, Aang!" Sokka pointed to the winged creature passing over their heads. "The patterns on its wings sort of look like the face you were making!"

"You're right!" Aang went ahead of the group, jumping from branch to vine to go after the flutter-bat despite Zuko's protests.

They all ran after Aang until they reached a break in the trees. There was pool of clear, water that reflected the sun's rays. No wind made ripples to disturb the surface, no insect or animal in sight to drink from it.

"I've never seen water so clear and still." Katara knelt by the edge of the pool, fascinated by the water's familiarity in the spiritual sense. "Like Tui and La's pool in the Northern Water Tribe..."

Azula didn't understand what was so special with the pool of water so out of curiosity, she leaned in to take a closer look.

Instead of her own reflection, she saw her mother's.

_"You're going the wrong way, Azula. Turn back and find your true destiny."_

"You again?! Don't you ever shut up?!" Azula zapped the pool with lightning, disturbing the tranquil surface, water flying high above their heads. She then turned to Aang, shaking with anger, blue fire in the form of daggers in her hands. "She told you to lead me here, didn't she?! So she could keep tormenting me with her lies!"

Zuko stepped forward, stopping Azula's advances. "That's enough, Azula."

"You're right, Zuko! It _is_ enough!" Katara raised her hands, the water from the pool rising with her movements. "We've tried to put up with her but she's too dangerous!"

Just as she was about to send the wave to capture Azula, several sharp objects whizzed past them. One caught Katara's sleeves, causing a small tear in the cloth and distracting her. Fortunately, the others dodged easily.

The attack ceased for a moment and Katara bent down to pick up one of the weapons thrown at them. "Throwing stars made of... _flowers_?" Flowers that were cold to the touch. Then she realized, "Someone's bending the water in these flowers!"

"They're not just bending the flowers," Sokka too out his boomerang, letting it fly above Aang's head to stop the advancing vines. "They're bending the vines too!"

A vine wrapped itself around Chiyo's ankle, catching her off-guard and pulling her high off the ground. "HELP!"

Before Zuko could make a move to save her, Azula had already fired at the vine's length without so much as a second thought, killing it effectively.

But dropping Chiyo in the process.

She fell to the moss-covered forest floor. Intense pain shot over her left leg and she swore she heard and felt something snap. Jaw clenched, eyes scrunched closed in agony, and unable to move.

"CHIYO!" He never felt so helpless in his life. Had he not been distracted, had he been a few seconds faster than Azula... Zuko knelt on the ground and tried to move her to his lap, stopping when she screamed at the slightest movement of her lower body. "C-Chiyo..."

After the shock wore off, Katara regained her bearings and closed her eyes, focusing on her learnings. As if using extended senses, she felt the water inside the vines and gained control of it, stopping the attack of the vines by taking out the water from them. "Whoever you are, you're not the only one who can waterbend! You've hurt our friend, you coward! Show yourself!"

There was movement from behind the trees and Katara readied the water suspended in the air in case of another attack. But seeing those who attacked them made her drop the water back to the ground.

One was an old woman, graying hair fixed into two traditional braids, deep wrinkles and dark circles under the eyes prominent on her aged face.

Holding her hand was man wearing a make-shift wooden mask. Slowly, but surely, they approached the group.

What made Katara stop was the clothes they wore. Though tattered and torn in some places, dirtied by dirt and moss, she recognized where they have come from.

They were Water Tribe.


	16. The Forgetful Valley (Part 2)

Expression twisted in pain and agony, Chiyo held on to Zuko's hand as Katara tried her best to heal her injured left leg. The apprentice felt guilty when she saw him cringing at her every flinch, so she tried to bear with the excruciating pain, biting her lip almost to the point of drawing blood.

"A-ah...!"

"I'm sorry, Chiyo." Katara looked at her worriedly, keeping the water from the spiritual pool infused with chi above her leg steady. "I'm going as gentle as I can."

Beside them, Azula paced tirelessly, keeping her sharp glare on the attackers who now sat in front of them.

"Won't you sit down, P-princess Azula?" Chiyo breathed out, opening her eyes. "Calm down—"

"_Calm down_?! How can I _calm down_ when those Water Tribe _peasants_ attacked us?! And now they're sitting _with_ us?!"

"Can you just shut _up_, Azula?!" Zuko had enough of his sister. Countless times he suppressed the urge to send her back to the asylum and lock her up for good, that being the most merciful of his courses of action. He had trusted that she would at the very least remain civil, considering Chiyo was with them.

Now she had even contributed to a serious injury that nearly endangered her life.

"Why would I shut up?! _They_ were the ones who attacked Chiyo, not me!"

"You killed the vine holding Chiyo and had her fall!"

"Well, at least I did _something _compared to you, Zuzu! You just stood there, _frozen_! At least I had the guts to save her!"

"AGH!" Chiyo gripped Zuko's hand tight as Katara located the fracture, intense pain shooting up once more.

The elderly woman, named Misu, stood up and knelt before the girls, offering her hands. "May I?"

"I dare you touch her, peasant!" Azula spat.

"I am a healer from the Northern Water Tribe. I can help the girl."

Tension rose as the silence grew over time. Unable to bear the pain any longer, Chiyo turned to Zuko. "Send Azula away... for a while."

Their eyes locked for a few seconds and Zuko nodded in understanding. "Azula... Chiyo asks that you stay clear—"

"Ha! As if she'd actually say that—!"

"Azula, please." With great effort, Chiyo shifted her upper body so she was sitting up, leaning against Zuko's chest. "Just for once... listen to Zuko."

The princess's face fell as she watched Chiyo, though frail and injured, take Zuko's side once again. She wanted to say a lot of things to them, but the all-too familiar expression on Chiyo's face told her that any argument she had would not take her any further.

Fists clenched tightly, she turned around without another word and marched deeper into the forest, away from the group.

"Are you really just going to let her walk away like that?!" Sokka asked them once Azula was out of earshot, bewildered. "That's just like sending an angry komodo-rhino out into the world!"

"She won't escape." Chiyo shook her head and let Zuko hold her still. "She came here to find Lady Ursa. And she won't be going anywhere without actually seeing her first." She then tried her best to smile at the old woman. "Please... I need your help."

Misu nodded eagerly, stunned for a few seconds, before reaching out to pull water from spiritual pool and aid Katara in healing. She had apologized profusely for the attack and for the injury caused to Chiyo. "We heard the commotion by the pool, and we had to act fast. The pool must remain undisturbed."

"So, this _is_ a spiritual pool!" Aang affirmed his thoughts with Misu's explanation.

The woman nodded. "That's right, Avatar. There are actually three other pools just like this in the Forgetful Valley, and they all must remain undisturbed."

Together, Katara and Misu focused their _chi_ on healing the bone fracture in Chiyo's leg. Zuko wished he could take the pain she felt for himself so he wouldn't have to see her in agony like this.

Azula's words rang over and over in his mind. _"Well, at least I did something compared to you, Zuzu! You just stood there, frozen!"_

He had promised to protect her. Yet he couldn't save her when she needed him most.

The sound of her whimpers broke him out of his devastating thoughts. He looked down and saw her eyes scrunched closed, biting her trembling lip to keep from crying out.

He held her closer and brought his hand up to her lips. "Bite my hand, Chiyo."

"W-what?"

"You'll keep hurting yourself if you hold the pain in. Bite my hand. I can take it."

She looked up at him, searching his eyes for reason and she realized what it was.

Guilt.

"What happened to me was not your fault, Zuko..."

"It might as well have been..."

"Zuko..."

He kissed the top of her head. "Please, Chiyo..."

After a long moment of hesitation, she did as she was told.

Katara's curiousity got the better of her and she finally asked Misu. "So, how did two people from the Northern Water Tribe end up in a Fire Nation forest?"

Misu told them about her brother, Rafa, and the accident that left him with a horribly disfigured face beneath the wooden mask. Experienced healers had no answer for him and so she turned to books and research and found out about a powerful spirit that dwelled in the Forgetful Valley.

"This spirit had the power to give people new faces... the power to heal Rafa." She cast a look to her brother who was leaning against the trunk of a tree, motionless. "I made it my life's mission to bring him here. We've been here for _years_."

"So this spirit that you are looking for..." Aang joined in on the conversation, hoping to gain more insight. "What's it supposed to look like?"

"_It_ is a _she_. I don't know what she looks like, but when she approaches, the forest tells us. Face-like patterns begin to manifest on the leaves of the trees, the wings of insects, and the backs of the animals."

"Hey, we saw that! So, the spirit must be near!"

Misu nodded and looked across to the still pool. "Then on a night like tonight, a giant wolf bearing the markings of a face travels from far away to drink from one of the forest's four pools. Whichever pool he drinks from, there the spirit appears. The spirit has passed through the Forgetful Valley many times since we arrived, but we always seem to be at the wrong pool."

They finished healing Chiyo but advised her to rest as the bone and muscle have yet to fully recover. She bowed her head in thanks and Misu reciprocated it as well before returning to her brother. "It looks like we missed her again, brother... We'll keep trying..."

Aang felt for them. Years of suffering, of futile waiting. He wondered if that was what the people felt when he vanished for a hundred years.

Having made a decision to help, he stood up walked towards the edge of the spirit pool. He sat cross-legged and took a deep breath, clearing his mind as he prepared to cross over to the spirit world and find the spirit.

* * *

Slowly, the afternoon sun started to set in the west and the light that shone through the clearing started to dim.

Chiyo felt a shiver run through her, waking her from her rest. Unconsciously, she looked at the pool where Aang sat, still meditating. Something caught her eyes on the pool, and she squinted her eyes to see what it was.

"A... A face?"

"What is it, love?"

She pointed at the pool where slowly, faces emerged from the pool, covering the previously clear and tranquil surface.

The water then rose up, a hundred feet into the air, along with the faces that seemed to speak to them, an incantation of sorts. From the water emerged a tall figure, hair, body, arms and hands made of vines, save for the four faces that she had, all fair and beautiful, but sightless.

Aang stood up from his position by the edge of the pool and bowed to the spirit.

_"I am the Mother of Faces."_ The spirit spoke, extending her arms, easily across the pool's size. _"Through me, separateness came into the world. Through me, came identity. The one became the many."_

Zuko carried Chiyo in his arms as they all approached closer to the spirit. They marvelled at seeing an ancient being before them, humbled by her very presence.

_"I walk through my forest once a season, but never have I strayed from the path my wolf chooses for me. I do so now in deference to the Avatar, the great bridge between the spirits and humans. I am a generous spirit, softhearted and kind. Each season, I grant one favor to one human. You may make your request now."_

"W-wait... Just one?"

_"Humans like you often chase after me, begging for new identities. Have you come to do the same?"_

Aang looked to Misu and Rafa, then to Zuko, then back to the Mother of Faces. "See here's the thing... We actually need _two_ favors. I'm sure a big-and-gigantic-yet-beautiful-and-lovely spirit like you can handle _two_ favors, right, your... uh... Face-iness?"

Not a trace of humor could be seen in any of her faces. _"Do not test my generosity young Avatar. One."_

He sensed that the ancient spirit would not yield to their request. As much as he wanted to find his mother, he thought of the hardships the two Water Tribe folk had to endure, just to see the Mother of Faces. He asked Sokka to take care of Chiyo as he approached them.

"They've waited for so long. If there's only one, it should be theirs."

Misu broke into tears as she smiled up at the young man. "Thank you... thank you—"

"We seek a princess from the Fire Nation named Ursa! Tell me where to find her!" Azula had jumped down from the treetops and shouted out her demands before Misu could even approach the Mother of Faces.

Upon hearing a request made, the Mother of faces extended her long arm forward, holding up an image in her palm. _"Ursa... I remember her. I could not understand why a human of such beauty would ask for a new face."_

For some, it was their first time seeing Zuko's mother, the mysterious Lady Ursa. She was no doubt a beauty, even comparable to the famous entertainer, Suiren. She had the same golden eyes of her children and dark hair that complemented her fair, unmarred skin, full lips that held vivid color and a beautiful smile.

_"To test her sincerity, I offered her a face, as plain as can be. And she accepted."_

Slowly the image of Ursa began to transform. Her heart-shaped face grew plumper, her straight nose became slightly flatter, her skin a tad bit tanner. Her eyes turned a dark shade of brown as did her hair.

A plain face...

One easily brushed off...

Yet one they all knew.

"T-That...That's Noriko!"


	17. Are You Happy?

_After long months of waiting, the pair had spotted the giant wolf spirit drinking from the spiritual pool where they had set camp at._

_"That means we're in the right spot. The Mother of Faces must be near!"_

_Ikem, now named Noren, looked over to Ursa, expecting to see her beautiful smile. Instead, an unreadable expression was present. Only her sad eyes conveyed her true feelings as she watched the wolf drink to its heart's content._

_He placed a gentle hand on her waist and pulled her close. "Don't be sad, Ursa. This is what you want. With a new face, you might be able to see your kids again!"_

_The tears she had been holding back finally fell. "These last few months, living in the forest with you... I feel like I've finally found my place in the world."_

_Noren could not bear to see his beloved in pain like this. He gripped her shoulders with both hands and looked at her seriously in the eye. "Maybe there's another option! What if you bring your kids back to Hira'a? We could all live together! Like a family!"_

_She shook her head fiercely. "You don't know what Ozai is like! It wouldn't just be endangering me and my children! I'd be endangering you! And probably the whole town!"_

_As soon as the wolf had finished and disappeared, the water from the spiritual pool rose high into the air, hundreds of faces surrounding the tall, otherworldy figure who emerged._

_The Mother of Faces sensed the human in front of her and immediately set to work._ "What do you ask of me?"

_With Noren supporting her, regardless of her decision, Ursa stepped forward and bowed in greeting. "Mother of Faces, pardon this intrusion. My name is Ursa... And I... I heard you can give me a new face... a new identity..."_

"Why would a woman of such beauty desire a new face? Would you be willing to accept one much plainer than your own?"

_The Mother of Faces was disbelieving of the request this human had made before her. So, she had set out to test her. The spirit held out her hand for the human, showing an image of a face as plain as any other. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin... Could this human really trade in her beauty for something so plain?_

_"Any face will do." Ursa answered with no hesitation at all. "As long as it's new."_

_The spirit hummed in contemplation, and that was when she sensed what the human was carrying with her._

_Pain._

"Ursa, I sense so much pain in you. Do you really believe a new face will relieve you of this pain?"

_"No, of course not. My pain comes from the memories of a life I did not choose for myself."_

_Further, the Mother of Face leaned down closer to Ursa as if to tell her a secret._ "I can do more than give you a new face. I can give you a new mind. One that does not remember the life that came before."

_Shock was written on her face and her first thought was to glance back at Noren who was watching them warily. "Will I remember him?"_

"Is he a part of the life you wish to forget?"

_"No."_

"Then you will remember him."

_"H-how about my c-children? Will I remember my children?"_

"Are they a part of your life you wish to forget?"

_Ursa choked back her sobs, clamping a hand over her mouth as she bowed her head in shame. "Yes."_

"Then you will not remember them."

_As her golden eyes closed, she saw her children in her mind's eye. "Zuko... Azula... I'm so horrible..."_

"Decide. Do you wish to have both a new face and a new mind?"

_There was deafening silence all around them, not even the sound of crickets or badgerfrogs could be heard. In the stillness of everything, she gave her answer._

_"Yes."_

* * *

After the revelation that Noriko was Ursa, Azula had already fled the scene. Zuko looked around for her, still in shock.

"Zuko!" It was Chiyo who broke him out of his thoughts. "You have to go back to Hira'a! Noren—a-and Noriko –and Kiyi!"

"If you're trying to get back to the Fire Nation town outside the forest, there's a shortcut this way!" Misu used waterbending to part the vines that hung abundant from the treetops, revealing a straight pathway out of the Forgetful Valley.

He turned to Misu, ashamed and grateful. "Thank you."

The old woman still smiled at him. "You were kind to us, despite having injured your friend."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Go!" The old woman encouraged her with a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko ran through the path that Misu had cleared as fast as he could, avoiding overgrown roots and rocks as best as he could. Behind him, he heard another set of steps running after him. Looking behind without stopping, he saw Sokka keeping up with his pace.

"Sokka?!"

"Who else, buddy?" He grinned as they ran together through the forest.

"What about Chiyo?!"

"Relax! Aang and Katara got her!" Sokka shrugged. "Besides she was the one who asked me to go after you!"

Even in situations like these, she always worried about him.

"I know sisters can be a pain in the ass, and mine's not even _crazy_! No offense, Zuko." He added the last bit as an after-thought. "You're gonna need back up."

Zuko could only be grateful that he had found friends like them. "Thanks."

* * *

Katara and Chiyo watched as Aang dived after the Mother of Faces who had retreated into the depths of the spiritual pool.

The girls turned to Misu and comforted the older woman. "_Years_..." She cried. "We spent _years_ waiting for her..."

They could only apologize for everything that had happened. "I'm sorry, Misu." Chiyo, in particular, looked down in shame as she held the old woman's hand. "Azula is not in her right mind... Her desperation had caused her so much pain at such a young age..."

"If someone could convince the Mother of Faces, it's gonna be Aang!" Katara tried to sound as optimistic as she could. "He'll come through—"

The water from the pool rose again, this time violently disrupting the tranquil surface to reveal the Mother of Faces once more, anger present in all her faces. Aang had also swam back to the surface, making haste to shield Katara and the others.

_"Since the beginning of time, I've fashioned faces with great care and deliberation! With all my heart! In each face, I put a piece of my own being! But then these... these humans trample into my forest to make demands of me as if I were their servant! They dare ask me to replace my precious gifts with new ones! Do you know how it feels to be told by such insignificant beings that your work is inadequate?!"_

"T-that's not what they mean—"

_"The humans are so pitiable and my kindness so profound that I swallow my pride and grant their requests! Once a season, however, is all I can tolerate!"_

The Mother of Faces leaned down furiously so she was face-to-face with Aang, mouth twisted in anger. _"You, Avatar, are supposed to be the best of humans! Yet you jump into one of my sacred pools and defile it with your presence!" _She snarled at his face.

Having exhausted her anger, she stood back up and turned away. "_Avatar or not, you humans are the same. Selfish. Shortsighted. Insolent! Get out of my forest. And take your friends with you."_

The sky darkened and all around them, voices could be heard from the ground, above the trees, even in the air.

_"Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

Slowly, the spirits emerged out of thin air in the form of animals, some familiar, some not. Yet they all bore the same markings of the faces in their fur and scales. In a flash, they attacked the humans to drive them out of the forest.

Katara and Aang deflected the spirits, careful not to injure them at all, lest they face the wrath of the spirit world.

Chiyo tried to lead Misu and Rafa away from the fight, but the older woman firmly held her ground. "No! My brother and I aren't leaving this forest until we have what we came here for!"

"You can come back later! We can all help you get back! But there's no way they can hold off their attacks!"

"No! There has to be some other way!"

_"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"_ The voices grew stronger and more urgent, desperate to send them out.

Perhaps it was that very desperation that led Chiyo to do what she did next.

She grabbed Rafa's hand and half-ran, half-limped her way back to the spiritual pool with him. "Mother of Faces!" She shouted, adrenaline-fueled anger making her fearless. "Mother of Faces! You say you are generous and kind! Yet why are you cruel to those who need you the most?!"

The spirit stopped her retreat and rose up to face the human that dare call her out. _"You must either be so brave, or so foolish!"_

"Maybe so! But at least, I do not turn away from people who need me!"

The Mother of Faces snarled at her defiance. _"You insolent—"_

Chiyo had torn off Rafa's wooden mask who made no move at all to stop her, nor cover his face.

Or lack thereof.

In place where his eyes, nose or mouth should've been, there was nothing at all. Not even a trace of them being there in the first place. She gasped as she clutched the wooden mask with shaking hands, unsure if she did the right thing.

_"Koh..."_

As her anger dissipated, the spirits have stopped attacking and returned back to their dark, hiding places. The rest caught up with Chiyo and Rafa, relieved to find they were fine, followed by shock upon seeing Rafa's mask off, and what was hidden underneath.

"Koh the Face Stealer..." Aang recognized it immediately. One of his past lives had encountered him. Avatar Kuruk had lost the face of his beloved to Koh.

_"You know my son, Avatar?"_

"Koh the Face Stealer is your son?!"

_"He's been estranged from me since time began. The legends say that he misses me so much, he's spent all of history stealing faces."_

There was such sadness in her tone. She reached out and touched Rafa's face with her hand. _"I can feel his handiwork here. It's been so long since I've seen him."_

Her fingers made of vines closed around Rafa's head and emanated and warm, blinding light that they all shielded their eyes.

Seconds later, they heard gasps and huffs. The light faded and they lowered their arms.

The once motionless Rafa was now hunched over, examining his hands and his body.

Misu approached him cautiously. "Rafa?"

Rafa had turned at the mention of his name, tears shining from his blue eyes as he finally saw his sister for the first time in many years. "Hey, sis..."

_"My son's debt has been repaid."_ The Mother of Faces retrieved her hand, then turned to Chiyo. _"You may be bold, but you are also foolish."_

The girl could not help but smile anyway. "There's a thin line that separates them. But thank you, Mother of Faces. For everything."

_"So long as you do not return to my forest, little girl. Your eyes... are not welcome here."_

* * *

Sokka and Zuko had reached Noren's house by nightfall, half-expecting there to be a fight already, but was met with silence.

"It's so quiet." Sokka remarked as they approached an open window.

"Too quiet." Zuko snuck a peak at the window.

Sokka had taken out his club from behind him. "What's going on in there? Noren's family... Don't tell me Azula—"

"No, they're fine... They're eating dinner."

"Whew! I thought maybe your sister had done something awful!"

Zuko shared his relief. "Good thing Misu's shortcut worked." He couldn't tear his eyes off of them sitting around the table, having dinner, chatting animatedly with Lady Reiko as she told them of stories from Ba Sing Se.

"So that's really your mom, huh?" Sokka had peeked in as well, looking straight at Noriko who laughed as Kiyi excitedly asked for more of Lady Reiko's stories.

There were a lot of questions waiting to burst out from him. Things he wanted to ask his mother for so long. With clenched fists and a steeled resolved, he walked to the door. "Listen, I'm going inside. Can you stay here and keep an eye out for Azula?"

"Sure. Anything you need, Zuko."

After Sokka hid in the trees, Zuko gathered his courage and knocked on the door.

Noren had opened it for him, unfortunately. And he was overcome by so much emotions.

Like shame and guilt.

"I...I know it's late but.. but I—"

"I had a feeling you would return..."

He was stunned by Noren's words, so much that he failed to comprehend what they mean. Before he could ask, Kiyi had come running from the table and crashed into him, wrapping her short arms around his waist in a hug. "You came back! You _are_ my friend!" She said happily.

"I-It's good to see you again..." He managed a small smile for her.

Kiyi had led him into the house. "Come eat dinner with us! Lady Reiko was telling us about the Earth King's pet bear in Ba Sing Se!"

"I... I don't know if..."

"Please, join us..." It was Noriko who had spoken, having come from the kitchen with a new bowl and a pair of chopsticks. "I made more than enough for all of us."

Throughout dinner, he could not take his eyes off of Noriko. Now that he knew that she was his mother, he couldn't wait to ask her those questions.

A slice of meat was placed into his bowl. Noriko smiled. "Eat up. A young man needs his strength!"

"Do you do this every night?"

"You mean, eat dinner?" Kiyi look puzzled as she struggled with her chopsticks. "Doesn't everybody eat dinner every night?"

"No... I meant eat dinner _together_... like this..."

Noriko understood what he meant and she nodded. "Of course... That's why we are eating so late. I insisted on waiting until Noren and Lady Reiko came home from the acting troupe."

"I appreciate that dear." Noren set down his chopsticks to hold her hand. "We were just polishing some scenes according to Chiyo's recommendations."

She noticed that Zuko had not made a move to touch his food, and it made her worry. She pushed a bowl of hot soup towards him, hoping it would rouse his appetite, and tried to make small talk. "So, what brings you back this way? Looking for more details on the Hira'a acting troupe?"

"No... I... I came to find..."

_"I came to find you, mother! I came to find you so we could live happily like we always did! I came to bring you back to our home in the Capital, in the palace! Why did you leave me and Azula? Why did you forget us? Why would you change your face and your identity? Was it so we could not find you? Did you not want us? Did you not love us?"_

"Tell me, Noriko. Are you happy?"

Of all the questions he wanted to ask... Of all the questions he wanted answers to...

"What an odd thing to ask!" Noriko raised brow yet smiled as she answered. "Yes, of course! I'm where I belong!"

It was as if cold water was thrown into his whole being as she said those words. The cold water extinguished everything inside him, all the anger, the desperation, the sadness, the questions.

He could see it all clearly now what he could not see in his youth. All his mother's smiles, all his mother's laughter... strained, and never really reached her eyes. She would smile at first, then look away as if something was gnawing at the back of her mind.

Zuko was too young to see it then. But he saw it now.

Like he was before, his mother was trapped by his father.

And now she was free.

And now she was happy.

Who was he to destroy her happiness?

Zuko smiled in defeat and got up to leave. "I've bothered you folks enough. Have a good evening..."

* * *

**WARNING: LONG AUTHOR-NIM POST AHEAD.**

**But keep reading.**

I wanna share with you a thing I use in writing. If there's such a thing as method-acting, I'll probably call this method-writing. This includes me getting into character and seeing the scene through their eyes, hoping that their emotions will come to me and I write them down.

I tried with Zuko and ended up crying my eyes out as I wrote the last paragraphs.

Aaaaaaaanyways~ The first book, The Concubine's Apprentice, and the second book, The Apprentice's Choice, has picked up quite a lot of views! *cartwheels and fails miserably*

I want to thank all of you who read, commented, and recommended the story! *bows* I never really thought this story would pick up, but I'm glad it did!

And to thank all of you, I want to grant something to you peeps! *Mother of Faces mode* BUT JUST ONE!

a) Story of why Toph calls her students "lily-livers"

b) A full writing of Ursa's journey to Hira'a and to The Forgetful Valley with Ikem

c) A What-If story: What If Chiyo gained firebending powers at the end of Book 1?

d) Others. (Comment your other requests!)*

*Sadly, I cannot accommodate "mature" scenes, YET. (emphasis on the yet) Ya'll will understood soon enough why. Clue: Essential story plot.

Love you all!

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**BRB**


	18. Confrontations and Revelations

"No. Stop." Noren spoke out, his voice low, head bowed. Zuko had gotten up to leave, but his conscience could no longer take it and he knew he had to set things straight. He turned to his wife and held her hand in both of his. "Noriko, I knew this moment would come sooner or later..."

She was puzzled by his sudden seriousness. "W-what's going on?"

Instead of answering her, Noren looked up to Zuko. "Go ahead, young man. Do what you came to do. Tell her... that you have not forgotten who you are."

He looked at the faces gathered round the table; an expectant Noren, a bewildered Noriko, a confused Kiyi and a silent Lady Reiko. There it was again, that inner conflict that raged inside him. He had conceded defeat for his mother's happiness. What was Noren thinking? "I..."

Zuko glanced once more at Noriko then to Noren, who nodded in further encouragement.

"My name is Zuko. I am the Fire Lord... And I am your son."

They sat there in stunned silence before Noren got up, dropped to his knees and bowed deeply to Fire Lord Zuko. "When I saw you in the crowd, I recognized you immediately... because of the scar. I had learned all I could about Ursa's life in the Royal Palace. And I knew it would come back to haunt us someday."

He looked down at the man bowing before him. Noren, no... _Ikem_. His mother's first love. The man who might turn out to be his biological father.

"Forgive me for not confessing the whole truth when you and your friends were here, Fire Lord. I had hoped to give you enough information to satisfy you, yet still protect my home here with Ursa."

"U-Ursa?" Noriko turned to her husband, questions arriving faster than answers.

He pulled back from the bow and faced her. "That was your old name, my love. From your old life. You were once a princess, and the Fire Lady. You had two children, one of whom grew up to be the Fire Lord."

"What are you saying, Noren?" She held Kiyi in her arms, clutching the girl to her chest tightly.

"You don't remember any of this because a powerful spirit altered your memories. But once you return to the Capital, maybe—"

"Wait!" Zuko, with tears in his eyes, knelt in front of them. "M-maybe this is where_ I_ belong too! W-with my mother, my sister, a-and my _true_ father..." He looked at Noren as he said the last word.

But Noren was alarmed by this. "But.. that's not possible... Ursa and I... We... We never—"

Too engrossed in the revelation, they failed to notice the ceiling give way until it was too late. Sokka came crashing through the roof, narrowly avoiding Azula's lightning attack.

The moment she saw Zuko, she kicked him to the far end of the room, adrenaline-fueled rage in her blood as she then turned to the woman she had been longing to face for months, if not years.

"YOU! _Finally_!" She stood on top of the table, looking down at Noriko menacingly. "I can't tell you how long I've _dreamed_ of this moment!"

"Mommy!" Kiyi held on tighter to her mother, terrified by the sight of Azula's dishevelled hair and hate-filled eyes.

Something snapped within her as she watched the young child clinging onto the woman.

Lightning ignited from her fingertips as she stared down at them. "Tell me, mother! Did you have to have a new daughter because your last one turned out to be such a _monster_?!"

"Stay back, Azula!" From behind her, Sokka shouted, breaking her from her stride.

"HA! Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson, _snow peasant_! Where's your little toy?"

"Right. There." Just as Sokka pointed behind her, the boomerang hit the side of Azula's head, disorienting her momentarily long enough for Lady Reiko to take Kiyi and help Noriko up.

"THAT'S IT! No more distractions!" Not heeding the throbbing pain of her head, Azula lunged at Noriko, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her against the wall. With one hand, she took hold of Noriko's neck, raising her other hand and letting the blue flames claim it. "It all ends right now!"

"I-I don't know... w-what you're t-talking about!"

"Oh _really_?! So, I've _imagined_ all this?! You haven't been trying to take me down from the moment I was born?!"

"Azula, let her go!"

"Stay back, Zuzu! I'm warning you! One more step and I'll..._I'll_—" One moment, she had turned her head to address her brother.

The next, she felt a calloused, warm hand touching her cheek.

"I-If what you say is true... If I really am your mother... Then I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't love you enough."

Unbidden tears welled from the corners of Azula's bloodshot eyes as she stared into the woman's face. Unfamiliar, yet still... she held the same sad look in her eyes.

The same look that has haunted her for months.

Zuko had grabbed her arm and manage to free Noriko from her grasp. Another fight ensued between them, but this time, the sense of urgency and desperation was driving them both, fuelling their attacks and their fire.

Even to the point of almost tearing the whole house down.

With redirected lightning, Zuko overpowered Azula, sending her crashing through the furniture and to the wall.

"Don't you get it, _Zuzu_?!" She snarled as she struggled to stand, refusing to be defeated by her brother. "You and I will finally be free! You of a throne you never really wanted, and me of this incessant _nagging_ in my head!"

"You're wrong..."

"Oh, stop kidding yourself! The other morning, when you had me over that cliff, why didn't you just let go?! You could've gotten rid of me _and_ this letter!" She whipped out the parchment from her robes, Ursa's letter. "It would have been so _easy_! Admit it! You need _me_ to help you be free!"

Azula thought she had won. She thought she had once again succeeded in manipulating her brother, succeeded in making him give up the throne for her to take her rightful place. So it shocked her when she saw him gathering his hair in a tie.

And take out the golden emblem of the Fire Lord from within his robes. "In my heart, I know... I've always known..." Zuko stared into Azula's eyes as he carefully pinned the emblem into his hair. "The throne is _my_ destiny."

He walked towards his sister slowly, shielding Noriko behind him. "That morning on the cliff... Azula, our relationship is _so_ messed up. It's been like that for as long as I can remember. And maybe it will be like that for the rest of our lives, or maybe not. But one fact never changes. No matter what, you are _still_ my little sister."

"S-shut up..." Azula hissed.

"Azula..."

"SHUT UP!" She kicked up a wave of blue fire towards them before dashing through the door.

Zuko chased her through the quiet town. No matter how many times he called to her, she refused to slow down and turn. "Come back, Azula! Please! I can help you! I _want_ to help you!"

"You're lying!"

"I am not! All I've ever wanted was for both of us to get along! Yet you've never given it a chance! You've never given _me_ a chance!"

She stopped at the edge of the forest and finally turned to her brother, tears streaming freely as she took deep breaths. "Same as always, Zuzu... Even when you are strong... you're _weak_."

Behind Zuko, Noriko had followed them. Azula took one look at her and wiped her tears harshly with the back of her hand. "I _hate_ you..."

With those last words, she ran once more and disappeared in the dark shadows of the forest.

* * *

Hours had passed since Azula's disappearance, yet Zuko and Noriko still stood by the edge of the forest in awkward silence. Neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

Slowly, the first rays of light began to peek from the horizon. And along with the light, Appa flew through the sky.

Behind them, stood the Mother of Faces, surrounded by an eerie mist and faint light. "_Human_," She called out to Noriko who stood still, yet unafraid. _"Do you wish to return to who you once were?"_

"Yes." Noriko said with no hesitation at all.

"No! You don't have to!" Zuko grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "You have such a beautiful life here... You can stay here!"

The older woman shook her head, touching his cheek under his scar. "I need to atone for my sins... to you, and to your sister. Let me remember and make things right."

"Mother..."

"I've been in the shadows long enough, not knowing how much pain I have caused you both. I was living this peaceful life... while... while my...children..."

_"It seems that the pain never really left, despite your new identity."_ The Mother of Faces remarked, watching mother and son below. _"Do you wish to remember, Ursa?"_

"Yes."

The Mother of Faces reached out and clasped Noriko's head. Soon, blinding light shone from her grasp, rivalling that of the sunrise that rose in the east.

* * *

They had returned to Noren's house that morning. Aang, Sokka and Katara helped with the repairs while Chiyo took care of Kiyi with Lady Reiko.

The child had repeatedly asked where her mother was, but Chiyo continued to distract her with making rice cakes and stories of her travels.

"You should go to them." Zuko said as he stood beside his mother, the former Fire Lady Ursa.

Still the same, but older now. Her fair skin, her golden eyes, her heart-shaped face, her long dark hair. She was Ursa once more, no longer the plain Noriko. "Later... You and I need to talk."

He nodded and followed her to the small garden she had tended with Kiyi and Lady Reiko. "Zuko, what I said to Azula... I owe you that same apology. I know that an apology would never be enough to make up for the years I left you and Azula. But I will gladly spent the rest of my days atoning for all the pain I have caused—"

"Don't say that, mother..."

"But... It's true, I... I forgot you. And I _chose_ to do so... What kind of _mother_ forgets her own children?"

Zuko reached out and wiped the tears from his mother's eyes. "Uncle said that destiny is a funny thing, that the paths we take, no matter how treacherous, no matter how dark and winding, will lead us to the right destination. And all we can do is trust and follow through with an open mind and an open heart."

Ursa wrapped her arms around her son for the first time in years. "You have grown so much... I regret that I wasn't there to see it, but I am so proud of you, Zuko."

He smiled, content to be in his mother's embrace once again. "Still, I have one more question."

"What is it?"

Zuko pulled away and reached into his robes for the letter that Azula had misplaced upon her escape. He handed the letter to Ursa and asked. "Is Ikem really my father?"

She took the letter and read its contents; painful memories refreshed as she remembered the circumstances surrounding these letters. "What I wrote here... isn't true."

He sighed deeply and looked away, part of him wanted to believe that Ikem really was his father, and that he had nothing to do with Ozai. Yet another part of him knew otherwise.

"There's so much I want to tell you, Zuko. About your father, about Ikem, about my life here in Hira'a..."

"Then tell me..." He held his mother's hands, like she used to before when he was scared. "We have all the time in the world. Tell me everything, from the beginning."

Finally, she smiled. And it was just as Zuko had remembered. Warm and bright. "Thank you, Zuko. Despite everything that has happened... thank you..."

"Things turned out for the better, mother. I've met great friends that I'll keep for a lifetime, and... and even possibly, a future wife..."

"Oh?" She grinned, watching as her son, her little boy who had grown up to be a man, blush still as he looked far away. "Who?"

He nodded in the direction where Chiyo sat with Kiyi, watching as they played around with the flour while shaping the rice cakes into hearts and flowers.

"Is it... Chiyo?"

He expected her excitement, her gushing thoughts, or endless questions about her.

He wasn't prepared for the grave tone she had used, her silence, nor her next sentence. "You can't marry her, Zuko."

"W-what?! _Why_?! W-why _not_?! But regardless of your answer, I-I _can_, and I _will_—"

"A Fire Lord cannot marry an entertainer, nor could an entertainer hold position in royalty."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I apologize for this half-baked chapter... I promise future-me will edit this (Thank you, future-me.) and hopefully be able to convey the words and feelings more. Let me know your thoughts!

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

Also, I wanna say "Hi!" to King_Mochi and Warr10r0f7h3L16h7 ! If you'll allow me, I wanna take note of the points you both discussed, and maybe (and hopefully) use them as guidelines in writing a redemption arc for Azula later on *fingers crossed*. You both rock! *bows deeply*


	19. SPECIAL CHAPTER: Chiyo as a Firebender

**SPECIAL CHAPTER: Chiyo as a Firebender**

**Author's Notes**

**Hi! TheGreatestConWoman here! I just wanna say thank you to everyone that has read the story so far and has followed it up to this point! **

***bows deeply***

**Anyways, this is a special chapter that I have made, a What-If story. It is not part of the original story (though I wish it was hahahuhu), but just an imaginative turn of events at the end of the first book. **

**Also, I'm on Wattpad too if you wanna check out other stuff *gets hit for shameless plugging***

**Enjoy!**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

* * *

_**(From Sozin's Comet: Part 2, Agni Kai)**_

"Azula, the choice never was between you _or_ Zuko. It's always been about choosing to do the right thing. And that is ending this war, and bringing peace and prosperity back to our nation, and all the other nations." Chiyo reached out once more for Azula. "And you can do it, too."

_"What if this is all just a trick?! A trick that my mind is playing to get the best of me? Chiyo could have never survived the high seas... That's right! This is all an illusion!"_

_"She is real."_

The princess looked up to see the faint image of her mother, hand resting gently on top of the apprentice's shoulders.

_"She is telling the truth."_

Slowly, she was losing grip of reality. Her unfocused eyes darted back and forth between Chiyo and her mother. There were far too many uncertainties for her liking.

But despite all that, she thought of her father. How he had entrusted the throne to her, the _whole nation_ in her hands. Only her father trusts her. Only her father believes in her. And it has always been this way since the beginning.

What uncertainty was there to doubt?

"Princess Azula..."

Judgment clouded by anger, hurt and fear, Azula took Chiyo's outstretched hand.

And harnessed lightning with the other.

"AZULA, NO!"

For Chiyo, time seemed to slow down in that moment. Seconds lengthened, senses heightened, and she could see and hear everything so clearly and vividly.

Her happiness quickly turned to fear and sadness when she saw lightning form in Azula's hand.

She watched the princess's face contort in anger and desperation, ready to end her.

She heard Zuko's voice from behind her, shouting for his sister to stop this madness.

In those few seconds, Chiyo was ready for death.

* * *

_**(From Catching Up and Breaking Down, Before Sozin's Comet)**_

_After helping set aside the bowls and pots used from breakfast, Chiyo looked around the encampment for Zuko. She didn't know what it was, but she felt the need to explain herself to him, especially after their very eventful breakfast._

_She found him alone at the far reaches of the camp, his eyes closed as if in meditation, an arm outstretched. She watched as he directed his free hand from his wrist, up his arm and shoulder, down to his gut, back up again, extending his other arm in the opposite direction._

_He did this several more times before he opened his golden eyes and saw her sitting on a flat rock, watching him. "Hey..."_

_"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to disturb you, Zuko..."_

_"You are never a disturbance, Chiyo." He approached her and sat beside her, taking one of her hands in both of his, letting her feel the warmth of his chi._

_Before she got distracted by the comforting warmth, she quickly apologized again. "A-and I'm sorry, too... about Kai... He isn't normally like this... He's kind and gentle. I don't know what came over him-"_

_"Is it true that he kissed you?"_

_She had looked up at him, briefly wondering if she should lie. But she could never lie to him. She could only nod and look down at their joined hands._

_Then, Chiyo felt his hand cup her cheek and gently tilt her head so she would meet his eyes. "Do you feel anything for him?"_

_"I... I feel for him... as a sister does to a brother. He took care of me at my most vulnerable moments, alone with no memory of who I am. His family took me in, despite me being a stranger. And he helped me get to Ba Sing Se, and to where we are now at this moment. I feel grateful for everything that he has done. But I cannot return the affection the way he wants me to..."_

_Zuko acknowledged her words and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to her hair. "The fact that he saved you is what is keeping me from setting him on fire right now."_

_"Zuko..."_

_"He may be your first kiss, but I will strive with everything to make sure that I will be your last."_

_"Who says he's my first kiss?"_

_"What?!" He reeled back to look at her with narrowed eyes. "There are others?!"_

_Chiyo laughed so hard at his expression that she had to clutch herself to keep from falling off the rock. "I was just teasing, Prince Zuko!" Righting herself, she stood up at took his hands. "But enough about that... Tell me about the meditation routine you were doing."_

_He wanted to ask more questions, but he decided to wait. After all, once this was all over, they had all the time in world, together. "It wasn't a meditation routine. It's actually a firebending move. One that Uncle Iroh taught me."_

_Zuko led her to the open space, facing the sprawling plains of Ba Sing Se's outer wall. "Before Uncle and I got to Ba Sing Se, he taught me this technique that he himself had developed... by studying waterbenders."_

_"A firebending technique, using waterbending stances?"_

_He nodded and explained further. "Back then, Azula had injured Uncle Iroh with lightning, and it almost cost him his life. I felt weak, and powerless. I tried to learn the ability to create my own lightning, but I never got the hang of it. I was... in a dark place..."_

_He stood behind her and held her hands. "When Uncle recovered, he taught me how to redirect lightning. And I saw this as an advantage, a fighting chance against Azula." Twining his fingers with hers, he lifted one of her arms and guided her other hand as he did before. "Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy, letting their defense become their offense."_

_Chiyo thanked the gods that her back was to him so he could not see the deep blush on her cheeks from his closeness. "O-okay..."_

_"If you let the energy in your own body flow, lightning will follow it." He continued guiding her hands. "You must create a pathway, from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down to your stomach... then back up, and out the other arm."_

_He smiled as he felt her determination, her hands moving of her own accord, even without his guidance. Reluctantly, he let her go to watch her, mirroring her movements with his own._

_Though she could not feel the chi in her own body like firebenders do, she was happy to have this small moment with him. It reminded her of times when the young prince would try to teach her firebending despite being a non-bender herself._

_Simpler, happier times._

_"Never let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly."_

* * *

It was too late to attempt to block Azula's _chi_.

And what she was thinking might just be suicide.

Chiyo grabbed Azula's hand before it reached her. Tremendous pain wracked her entire being and she felt her palm and hand burn at the contact, but she gritted her teeth and bit her lip so hard, almost drawing blood, just to keep her conscious for the next part.

As Zuko had taught her, she focused everything she had on finding the path within her body for the lightning to take.

In mere seconds, she felt the lightning coursing rapidly through her body. Up her arm, to her shoulder...

Chiyo flung her other arm away, her red-amber eyes widening as she saw lightning erupt from her own fingertips and strike the old tree in the middle of the Royal Garden and setting it ablaze.

_"I... I d-did it..."_

"Y-you... You can _firebend_?!" Azula stepped back, shaking after realizing what she had done, or what she had attempted to do to her old friend.

Chiyo looked down at her hands, surprised. Neither of them was burnt, nor hurt in the slightest. The pain from the lightning had ebbed away, but she felt so drained at having spent all of her energy in that spur-of-the-moment decision to take on Azula's lightning.

It had taken quite a toll on her body and she slumped forward, falling unconscious on the grass.

"CHIYO!"

* * *

_**(From Peace at Last?, After Coronation)**_

Zuko entered his chambers after the coronation ceremony. There was a feast to be held in his name of ascension as Fire Lord, and the end of the Hundred Year War, but he did not feel like celebrating yet.

Chiyo still has not woken up since the passing of Sozin's comet.

He took off the red ceremonial robes and sat on his bed where she lay, peaceful in her long sleep. Countless physicians, and even Katara, had taken a look at her condition, yet they were all dumbfounded. They have never heard of a non-bender with such rampant _chi_ coursing through the body. They have tried countless remedies to try and wake her up, but it was all futile.

"Chiyo..." He whispered softly, using the tips of his fingers to brush the stray locks of hair away from her face.

"Is little Chiyo awake yet?" Uncle Iroh entered the room and approached his nephew. Today was meant to be a joyous occasion, neither one of them felt rejoicing, seeing the young apprentice still in bed.

Zuko shook his head. "I still don't get it, Uncle. I was there when it happened. I saw her _redirect_ Azula's lightning. Not just throw off her aim, but actually _redirect_ it like you taught me."

"I ponder that as well, nephew." Iroh had taken a seat on a stool facing Zuko. "But I _do_ have a theory."

"What is it?"

Iroh thanked the handmaidens he had previously asked to bring a fresh pot of tea and bid them to leave. He poured a cup for his nephew and handed it to him before telling him his thoughts. "Sozin's comet passes our world every hundred years, giving each generation of firebenders a chance to experience the power of a hundred suns. You have felt it when you fought Azula. You felt your _chi_ powerful in your veins that it almost consumed your entire being."

He remembered the last Agni Kai with his sister, the tremendous power at his fingertips. He was able to produce fire a hundred times more powerful than his normal ability. "Do you think...?"

"Yes. My theory is that little Chiyo's bending, untrained and subdued by neglect, was awakened by the comet's passing. Lady Suiren never mentioned her parents, only that she was adopted here in the Fire Nation Capital."

"She told me once that her mother died giving birth to her, and that her mother's death drove her father to insanity. But surely, you might have come across someone with the same eyes that she has..."

Iroh responded with a light shake of his head. "In all my years, I've never seen anyone with eyes like hers."

They drank their teas in silence. Soon, Uncle Iroh excused himself to attend the banquet in the Fire Lord's stead. Zuko kicked off his shoes and moved to lay in bed next to her. He cradled her still figure close to his chest, grateful for the slow rise and fall of her even breathing.

"I thought I knew all there is to know about you, yet you continue to surprise me every single time..." He chuckled, running his fingers through her dark curls. "I wonder if you have any more secrets kept from me."

Zuko pulled the sheets above them, rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

"Wake up soon, love."

* * *

_**(From Promise: Before Harmony Restoration Movement)**_

"I want to see her!" Kai urged with narrowed eyes as he climbed the palace steps, followed by Aang and Sokka. "It's been weeks, _scarface_!"

"That's Fire Lord to you, _delivery boy_." Zuko replied icily, meeting his visitors first thing in the morning, and soon preparing to go to Ba Sing Se for a meeting with the Earth King.

Kai scoffed and stood in front of Zuko without so much as flinching at his gaze, his emerald eyes burning with anger. "You aren't my Lord _or_ King. You told me you'd keep her safe. So much for the promises of a spoiled br—"

"Alright, alright, break it up you two!" Aang gripped both their shoulders firmly and stood between them. He then turned to Zuko and bowed his head. "Your Fieriness, are you ready for the trip to Ba Sing Se?"

"Why did you bring _him_ here, Aang?"

"I-I... So, about the meeting in Ba Sing Se—"

"Nobody is leaving until I see Chiyo!"

"Nobody except _you_! You are not welcome here!"

Their intense glares were interrupted as Ai rushed from inside the palace. "Fire Lord! L-lady Chiyo, s-she—"

They didn't bother finishing her sentence as everyone sprinted inside, alarmed by the handmaiden's flustered call. Zuko almost tore his bedroom doors off their hinges as he flung them open.

If she wasn't too weak, she might have jumped off the bed in surprise. She could only blink rapidly, wide-eyed in shock. She quickly recovered and smiled warmly. "Hey..."

"Chiyo..." Zuko ran to her side immediately, relief washing over him as she finally woke. He quickly pulled her in and buried his face against her neck, inhaling deeply. "Chiyo..."

She lifted her arms and draped them over his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair. "Mmm... How long was I asleep?"

"_Weeks_... I-I was so worried... that... Azula... the lightning..."

"I learned from the best, most talented, and most handsome s_ifu_ in the Fire Nation." Chiyo smiled. "And I'm not gonna die that easy, Prince Zuko."

"Actually, he's _Fire Lord_ now." The visitors walked in, Sokka waving energetically. "Sorry we had to do the coronation without you, but the feast was amazing!"

"I'm sure it is..." She laughed carefree, then saw her old friend. "Kai..."

Hearing his name called, he approached, cautiously when he saw Zuko turn his face and glare at him sideways, still holding on to Chiyo.

He took her extended hand in his, wrapping in it his own, calloused one. "Spirits, Chiyo, are you having a fever? Your hand is too warm!"

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm... _warmer_... now, I guess..."

"Warmer?"

Zuko sighed and sat up, eyeing their joined hands. "During the passing of Sozin's comet, she managed to redirect my sister's lightning. It's a feat that only a _firebender_ can do."

"But... but she isn't... _is she_?"

"My uncle had this theory that since she never had any formal training in firebending, her _chi_ became dormant over the years. But the comet had sort of reawakened her abilities. What do you think, Aang?"

Aang stood at the foot of the bed, wondering as well. "I've never heard of anything like this before. Maybe I'll ask Avatar Roku! He knows about a lot of stuff!"

"AAAAH!" Sokka threw himself sideways to avoid a ball flames thrown in his direction. "Yo! Can you maybe _not_ throw fireballs at a brother-in-arms?! Just a suggestion!"

The attacker grinned sheepishly, putting down her hand back on the bed. "Sorry, Sokka. I just got a bit excited..."

Beside her, Zuko chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Good job, love."

* * *

Though very reluctant, Zuko and the others had to leave for Ba Sing Se to meet with the Earth King regarding the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Chiyo had to stay in the palace under strict supervision of the Royal physicians and Lady Reiko who fussed over her every move.

Just like Lady Suiren used to.

One day, a visitor asked for her and she went to meet her at the gardens.

The woman stood still amongst the flower shrubs, looking as if she was part of a painting rather than an actual person. Her graying hair was braided and pulled up into an elaborate fashion, decked with pearls of different sizes. She was holding a thin, metal tube between her slender fingers, a tendril of smoke coming out of one end.

Chiyo approached her, suddenly feeling anxious. "Um... Hello?"

The woman turned to her, dark eyes gleaming as she smiled, red lips turning up at the corners. "Hello, little Chiyo. Have you been well?"

"Chiyo, this is Lady Vira." Reiko introduced her. "She is the current "Mother" of the Salinja Troupe."

Remembering her manners, she bowed her head deeply to greet the lady. "My apologies, Lady Vira. I—"

"I might consider forgiving you after a cup of tea, what do you think?"

Something in the way the lady teased her made her feel uneasy, but she cannot refuse the request. She invited her in and served her tea.

"Now that all this... _fiasco_ with Fire Lord Ozai is dealt and done with, we can set you straight back onto the path of becoming an entertainer, just as you were meant to be." Lady Vira smiled as she brought the cup of tea to her lips and took a long sip. "Mmm... Quinta taught you well..."

"But... I can still stay in the palace, right?"

Vira set down the cup, laughter spilling forth from her. "Goodness heavens, of course not!"

"But why-?"

"When Suiren died, she had placed you under _my_ care. And you forget," She reached forward and held the apprentice's hand, showing the latter her amber resin ring. "You are part of _my_ troupe. Therefore, you are _my_ responsibility. Besides, you no longer have business being here in the palace! Suiren's dead!"

Chiyo kept her anger buried deep within her. She was livid by the way the lady talked so casually about the death of her mentor; but speaking out against her would do more harm than good in this situation. She chose instead to keep her head down and try to calm herself. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"I'll be generous and give you a week to prepare your departure. I already have a client for you." Lady Vira took a folded parchment from her robes and slid it across the table. "A playwright wants your consultation services for a play he is making. It's about your beloved mentor. Surely, you can't refuse that!"

The apprentice read the letter thoroughly, a ray of light in the midst of her gloomy afternoon. A smile finally graced her lips, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "I'll do it."

"Of course you'll do it! He already gave half the payment in advance!" Lady Vira stood up, then addressed Reiko. "I expect her to be ready to depart for Hira'a in a week, and not more."

* * *

_**(From Duties and Visits: Night before Departure)**_

They laid back on the soft grass to gaze upon the stars, wondering what the universe had for them next. "The stars are so pretty tonight..."

"Want me to get one for you?"

"Don't be silly, Zuko! You can't just—"

Zuko thrust his hand out towards the sky and clenched his fist. She watched as his hand glowed and faded, before she laughed at his cheesy antics. "Real sweet, Zuko—" She stopped when Zuko released his hold and a thin metal chain hung from his fingers. At the end of the chain was a lone, golden tear-shaped pendant that shone as bright as the stars above them.

He grinned as he watched her wide eyes blink rapidly in awe. "Let me put it on you."

He helped her off the grass and she turned around, gathering her hair to the side as he slowly slid it on her, the tips of his fingers ghosting across her bare skin before locking the clasp in place.

"It's warm..." She noted with fascination as she gently touched the pendant that rested above her heart. "Almost as if it was _alive_..."

Warmer arms wrapped around her as she was pulled into his lap, his head resting next to hers. "So even if the universe sends anything your way, you won't ever forget me." He whispered into her ear, smirking as he saw her shiver and take a sharp breath. "Happy birthday in advance, my love."

She sighed happily into his embrace and leaned back into his chest. "Before I go, can you teach me more firebending techniques, _Sifu Hotman_?"

Zuko groaned but chuckled anyway. "Aang taught you that, didn't he?"

"It is quite appropriate though!" Chiyo laughed at his expense. "So, I have learned all the basic stances from you, like kicks and punches, and stuff... what do I learn next?"

"I suppose... If you are going to learn firebending, you have to learn it the right way..." He turned her sideways on his lap and held her hand, leading it to his chest.

Chiyo blushed furiously and tried to take her hand away. "W-what-?"

"Relax... It's one of the first lessons I was taught, but one of the last I _actually_ learned. Power in firebending comes from the breath. Breath becomes energy in the body, extends past your limbs, and becomes fire."

She felt his even breathing under her palm, the deep, steady beating of his heart beneath her fingertips. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, their breaths were in sync, as were their heartbeats.

Zuko took her other hand and held the back of it, palm facing upwards. "Now try focusing your _chi_ only in your palm, _slowly_."

She did as she was told, feeling the foreign energy in her body moving towards their joined hands.

A small fire burned to life in her palms, surprising her, but Zuko's hand kept her steady, locking his fingers with her own as they held the small fire close.

He could feel his heart beating faster, and his breath hitch as he looked at her, her beautiful features illuminated by the glow of fire. She looked up at Zuko and smiled. "We did it!"

Ethereal, otherworldly, she captivated him once more with so little as a smile of hers.

Unable to resist any longer, Zuko leaned in and claimed her lips in his own, his eyes sliding close in content.

_"I love you, Chiyo. And I am never letting you go. Even if you no longer want me, even if you no longer need me. I'll do whatever it takes to have you stay by my side. Whatever it takes."_

* * *

**And that concludes our Special Chapter: Chiyo as a Firebender! Hope you liked it!**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

Sokka: So are we just gonna forget about the fact that she SHOT me with a fireball?!

Chiyo: It was an accident!

Sokka: Suuuuure! Let's throw fire at the Water Tribe guy! He's from the Water Tribe! He won't burn-

Chiyo: *pouts*

Sokka: ... Fine...

Zuko: *prepares to attack with the Fire Nation imperial firebenders*

'


	20. Denial and Decoy

**Zuko**

_"A Fire Lord cannot marry an entertainer, nor could an entertainer hold position in royalty."_

_I stared at my mother incredulously, not fully sure of the words she had said through the sudden ringing in my ears. "What?"_

_"It is a law of our nation, Zuko." She stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, but it made no move to lessen the burden I am now faced with. "This law is the reason why Ozai could not marry Suiren back then and could only take her as his concubine after marrying me. This law is the reason why you and I suffered as we have."_

_"B-but... wait... I-I'm the Fire Lord! I have the power to change this law! And... A-and besides! Chiyo isn't an entertainer yet! She is still an apprentice! I can save her! I-I can tell her to quit and marry me!"_

_"Zuko..."_

_"She loves me, mother!" My voice broke as I turned to look at Chiyo, her and Kiyi's face powdered with flour from the rice cakes._

_"Chiyo is a wonderful girl. She is kind, brave, smart, loving and true. There is no doubt that I want her for you, Zuko. I speak the truth. I can tell how much you love her. I can see it in your eyes."_

_"She loves me, and I love her, mother." I repeated firmly, clenching my fists tightly at my side._

_She took my fists in her hands, just as she used to when I was young and inconsolable. Her hands were cold as ice. "I know. And I know you'll find a way through this, Zuko. I believe in you."_

* * *

My mother's words keep playing over and over in my head as the next days passed and we were set to return to the Fire Nation Capital. I tried my best to join in on the conversations, laugh, smile as was expected of me.

I used to look at Chiyo and think of how breathtaking she looked every time she smiled; her musical laughter whenever she played with Kiyi, the way her eyes shone brightly like a pair of precious garnets whenever she would look at me.

But now, the feeling of dread gnawed at the back of my mind relentlessly.

What I thought to be a straight path to our happy ending, a future where she stood by my side, holding my hand, is now marred by this... _uncertainty_.

I couldn't count how many times I have imagined her in the red and gold ceremonial robes of Fire Nation royalty. I pictured her elegantly facing our people as I bestow the emblem of our nation on her head, declaring her my partner... my _wife_, in front of thousands of people...

I felt warm, slender arms wrap around my waist, chest pressed against my back. "Fire Lord Zuko..."

Turning as she mentioned my name, I smiled down at her, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Yes, love?" The light breeze of the open sea blew her hair back gently. I tucked a few lose strands behind her ear, delighting in the almost reflex-like reaction of her flushed cheeks.

"I... I was wondering... If there was something wrong..."

If only you knew. "What do you mean?"

"Well... you've been a bit _quiet_ these past few days. You just found your mother and... I don't know, something just doesn't add up!"

I sighed deeply, staring, losing myself in her eyes that looked at me with concern and worry. "I _am_ happy. I'm excited to take her, Ikem and Kiyi back to the Capital and show them around."

There it was again. That adorable, little crease between her brows that forms whenever she is bothered or uneasy. I raised a finger and gently pushed it back. "Stop worrying... you'll get—"

"I could care less about wrinkles right now!" She was silent for a few moments, biting her lower lip before finally speaking again. "Can you at _least_ promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

Chiyo's raised her palm towards my cheek. I leaned in instinctively to her touch, closing my eyes. "You'll tell me what's bothering you when you are ready. You said so yourself, whatever comes our way, we'll face it. Together. Right?"

_Together_. This obstacle we are facing is the very thing that is threatening to tear us apart.

The universe really is fucking with us this time.

"Together." I repeated her words and smiled as best as I could. I'll do whatever it takes to have her by my side.

That's right. It is still possible. We could still marry. We could still be Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Chiyo.

All my Chiyo has to do is give up on becoming an entertainer. Forever.

* * *

Aang, Sokka and Katara left that same evening. I excused myself from dinner and headed for the upper deck of the ship. I hoped that the fresh breeze of the sea would calm down my turbulent thoughts of what lies ahead.

In the distance, I saw a black blur racing towards this ship. I was alarmed at first, but relaxed when I saw that it was just a messenger hawk. I extended my arm for the hawk to land on and it did so gracefully, extending its leg to show the parchment tied on it.

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_There is trouble in the Capital, and we have yet to pinpoint the cause, nor its mastermind. We fear that this might have something to do with the occasional uprisings against you as the new Fire Lord. The Kyoshi warriors and I plan to meet you halfway before you reach the harbour of the Capital._

_We await your further instructions._

_Suki_

The anxiety I was already feeling worsened to a new, terrifying degree. If only I were to go back alone, I would manage easily. But now, with my new family and Chiyo with me, I feel helplessly afraid.

I clearly remember every single attempt at my life ever since I took the throne as Fire Lord. I remember the sleepless, restless nights, wondering what threat lurks and aims to end me.

I don't want them to suffer as I did.

I ran back below deck to my quarters as fast as I could, looking for parchment, brush and ink to write my reply.

* * *

"Zuko, are you sure we're on the right course?" My mother asked the next morning as we gathered on the upper deck. "That doesn't look like the harbour of the Capital."

"Change of plans." I said simply, hoping she wouldn't ask further.

I heard the telltale rumble and hum of machinery over to the left side of the warship and I headed over. Slowly, the newly developed submarine emerged from the depths of the waters.

"What is _that_?!" Kiyi asked, wide-eyed at the metal contraption.

Till now, Lady Reiko had been kind enough to hold on to my little sister. Kiyi still refused to be held by my mother, unfamiliar with the face she now has. This fact riddled with me guilt constantly. "It's a submarine, a ship that goes _underwater_. Sokka designed it."

"The funny guy with the boomerang?"

"That's him."

The hatch opened and the person I least expected to board it waved to us. "Nephew!"

"Uncle?!" The ramp to connect the submarine to the warship was placed and I helped Uncle Iroh cross the plank. As soon as he was on the ship, I was pulled into a warm hug. "Thank you, uncle... For watching over things while I'm away. Once again, I don't know how to repay you—"

"Seeing that your trip was successful is repayment enough!"

He released me after a few pats on the back and headed to my mother. I watched as my uncle bowed his head. "Lady Ursa, I'm deeply grateful for the opportunity to see you again! Let me express how sorry I am for all the pain you suffered at the hands of my family."

Instead of reciprocating the bow, my mother embraced him and said, "Iroh, what are you apologizing for? It was _your_ presence in the family that always gave me hope."

Suki followed Iroh onto the warship, dressed in the armoured uniform of the Kyoshi warriors. "We got your message, Fire Lord Zuko, and we are prepared to follow your plan down to the last detail."

"What plan?" Chiyo had approached us, worry evident in her expression. "What's going on?"

"Just a precaution." Suki lied smoothly, just as I instructed her to. "The warriors and I will escort the Fire Lord and his family to the palace along a hidden route while a decoy travels up the main road from the harbor."

I nodded. "Good. Were you able to find a decoy then? Who?"

"Well... Iroh sort of volunteered..."

A big grin was plastered onto my uncle's face as he waved at us. "No offense, uncle, but you and I don't really look alike-"

"Oh, the crowds won't see my _face_. Just my _hand_!" His smiles shifted into a brooding expression and he waved his hand once. "What do you think? Is my hand-waving filled with enough angst? I've been practicing all morning!"

Exchanges and preparations were made. Uncle Iroh was set to ride in my palanquin with the curtains drawn to hide his face.

At the far end of the deck, Chiyo was in conversation with Suki. I know for a fact that she was probing for answers about the situation.

Later, she came back to my side. "I'm going with Uncle Iroh and the decoy."

"What?!" I looked at her, then at Suki. "Did you tell her?!"

"I'm sorry, Fire Lord Zuko." The warrior grimaced. "I thought it best if she knew as well."

"No. You are coming with me in the submarine and up the hidden route." I said with finality.

Of course, Chiyo chose now of all times to be stubborn. "Zuko, the palanquin decoy is _way_ too obvious that we are hiding something. If I were to walk with the palanquin, they will believe that you are there. I've done it all the time with Azula—"

"And that also means putting yourself in danger, Chiyo!" I gripped her arms, careful not to hurt her.

But something tells me that she had already made up her mind and will not be swayed. "Just trust me on this, okay?" There was this inexplicable feeling as she bore her eyes into mine, unwavering and determined. "My leg is healed, I am perfectly fine, and we have most of the imperial firebenders as our guard."

"Chiyo—"

"Fire Lord Zuko," Admiral Makura called and bowed before relaying his message. "We are approaching the Gates of Azulon. You must board the submarine and depart for the south coast now."

Chiyo's hands held my own as she released herself from my grasp. "Go, Zuko. Ty Lee will be waiting for us at the harbor."

I suppose I could throw her over my shoulder and carry her off into the submarine, but I doubt she'll be going without a fight.

"Go..." She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. "Everything's going to be okay, Zuko. I promise."

I sure hope so, Chiyo. I sure hope so.


	21. The New Ozai Society

"Welcome back, Fire Lord Zuko!"

"Welcome home, Lady Ursa!"

Fire Nation citizens flocked to the harbor waving banners of warm greetings, cheering for the return of their monarch together with the long-lost, former Fire Lady.

The large warship passed the Gates of Azulon and slowly made its way through calm waters to the docks of the Capital.

Iroh boarded the palanquin as was planned and drew the thick, velvet curtains close. Chiyo inspected the palanquin and made sure that he wasn't visible from any angle of the spectators.

Admiral Makura joined them soon to report their status. "Lady Chiyo, we have... reached the docks..."

She nodded. "Thank you, Admiral. Uncle Iroh is ready as well..." She frowned when she noticed the unease with which the admiral spoke. "Is there something wrong?"

The admiral bowed his head deeply. "My apologies, Lady Chiyo! I-It's just that it is my first time seeing you in the full regalia of an entertainer! I c-couldn't help but stare!"

Indeed, Lady Reiko had outdone herself considering the limited time with which to prepare Chiyo for the procession. Though a bit loose-fitting on her figure, the white and gold embellished _kimono_ will surely captivate the attention of the crowds away from the palanquin. Her long dark hair was braided and piled up on her head, embedded with mother of pearl-headed pins. Her make-up was done lightly to reflect her natural beauty, save for the traditional, stark red lips that perfectly matched the color of her eyes.

On the back of her _kimono_, the insignia of the Fire Nation was embroidered in bold red and gold, an open declaration of her fealty to her sovereign nation.

A light blush colored her cheeks at the sudden compliment, and she returned the bow of the admiral. "Thank you! Lady Reiko did all the work, she deserves the praise. I'll pass it along for you, admiral!"

At the mention of the lady, the admiral nodded vigorously, then composed himself once more. He turned to the crew and barked his orders. "Lower the ramp!"

Chiyo placed herself in front of the palanquin and behind the imperial firebenders that led the procession. Once the ramp of the warship was fully lowered into the docks, they began their march out into the midday sun.

"Welcome back, Fire Lord Zuko!"

"Welcome home, Lady Ursa!"

"Welcome back to the Capital!"

"Look! It's Fire Lord Zuko's companion! Lady Suiren's apprentice!"

"If she's part of a royal procession, does that mean she will be a royal consort soon?"

"Impossible! Her teacher _is_ the great Lady Suiren! It is only destiny that she become an entertainer and follow in her footsteps!"

"If you ask me, she already looks the part of the Fire Lady... the way Fire Lord Zuko looks at her and holds her, they're a perfect match!"

"But, let's not forget! She already debuted as an apprentice entertainer, and she will come of age soon... that means-"

Their endless gossips were drowned by the loud cheers as a hand extended from the drawn curtains of the palanquin to wave at the crowd.

"Why do you look so sullen, General Iroh?" The soldier that accompanied Uncle Iroh inside the palanquin asked out of curiosity. "The people will only see your hand out of the curtains..."

There were no traces of his carefree smiles and warm expression as he tried to copy his nephew's demeanor. "I find that method-acting works best for me! How can I _wave_ with angst, if I don't _feel_ the angst?"

* * *

Eventually, the decoy procession made it through the crowded streets, and they were set to travel up the famed switchbacks that led up to the Royal Caldera City.

Mai and Ty Lee hid in one of the outposts that outlined the switchbacks. Having received insider information about the impending attack, they helped devise the decoy plan and they made it their mission to capture the traitors who dare set a coup.

Ty Lee fanned herself as she kept a lookout through a narrow window of the outpost. "I love being a Kyoshi Warrior, I really do! But this getup, _ugh_! I feel like I'm _suffocating_ in here!"

"A watchtower every hundred yards... a narrow road that forces you to travel single file... Fire Lord Sozin knew what he was doing when he designed these switchbacks." Mai had ignored her friend's rant as she made her observation, watching the procession slowly approach the foot of the path.

"What are you talking about, Mai?"

She sighed and drawled out her explanation. "This is probably the most heavily fortified road in all the Fire Nation. Why would my dad choose to attack here? In broad _daylight_? He's a lot of things, but _stupid_ isn't one of them... Kei Lo is a liar..."

Kei Lo, their supposed insider and Mai's 'babe', told them a few nights ago that a group called the New Ozai Society had big plans upon the arrival of the Fire Lord and his mother.

And this society was led by New Ozai's former governor, Ukano.

Mai's father.

Armed with this information, the Kyoshi Warriors were able to send an early warning to the Fire Lord and setup the decoy.

"Still!" Ty Lee crossed her arms over her chest and huffed her exasperation. "I don't get why you have to _act_ lovey-dovey with the guy! You're leading him on! You don't have to protect your ex-boyfriend-turned-Fire-Lord by hurting someone else! Kei Lo has good aura around him and—"

"I don't believe in auras."

As the procession approached the fifth outpost, six men, masked and darkly clothed, slid from the cliff-side and down towards the caravan. Four of them shot streams of flames towards the guard to break their ranks while the remaining headed straight for the palanquin.

"POWER TO THE FIRE NATION!"

"DOWN WITH THE TRAITOR!"

Chiyo removed the outer layer of her kimono and threw the heavy garment at one of the attackers to slow them down. Another tried to get past her and to the palanquin, but she tripped him easily and paralyzed him with a sharp jab to the back of his neck.

A couple of knives whizzed past dangerously close to her face. One landed mere inches away from her feet, and the other landed with a resounding thud on the palanquin's roof. The second knife had deflected the first blade that was aimed for her.

She looked gratefully at the direction of the second knife-thrower and locked eyes with Mai for the first time in a long time. "Thank you."

Mai didn't respond and resumed helping Ty Lee bring down the rest of the attackers.

In a matter of minutes, the attackers were rounded up, tied, and brought before them.

"Fighting you bad guys is _nothing_! We beat you so quick, I didn't even break a sweat!" Ty Lee smirked, hands on her hips.

"Too quickly." Mai pondered their situation as she retrieved her knives. "Kei Lo said my dad gathered an _army_. Yet he sends these six _buffoons_ to take out Zuko?"

"You're right." Chiyo felt the same gnawing feeling of anxiety. "Something doesn't add up..."

Mai crouched and pulled on the topknot of the nearest man. "What's your _game_, nutjob?!"

The man grunted and spat at her feet. "You won't get anything outta me! Power to the Fire Nation! Free Fire Lord Ozai—!"

She shoved the man's face onto the ground in irritation. She was about to question the next assailant went a ray of light entered their visions.

Southwards, in the secluded path that Zuko and his family were supposed to take, Suki's distress flare was ignited. And it could only mean one thing.

They had been played.

Mai narrowed her eyes in contempt. "So much for Kei Lo's good aura... right, Ty Lee?"

* * *

"FREE FIRE LORD OZAI!"

"POWER TO THE FIRE NATION!"

"DOWN WITH THE TRAITOR!"

Their carriage was trapped by trees felled by powerful explosives on their massive trunks. Fire Lord Zuko stepped out of the carriage after assuring his mother and Kiyi, then ordered Suki to send out the distress signal at once.

"Zuko!" A man with graying hair, possibly the leader of the coup, called out from the top of the fallen trees. Behind him, almost a hundred men, all heavily built and armored. "The time has come for you to return the throne to the one true Fire Lord! We demand that you step down at once! Do so peacefully and no harm shall come to your family!"

"DOWN WITH THE TRAITOR! POWER TO THE FIRE NATION!" The men rallied behind their leader, raising their swords and fists.

But Fire Lord Zuko will not be shaken easily. He stood proudly, facing them, a smirk playing on his lips. "Let me get this straight. You expect me to give up _my_ destiny—_my_ rightful place in the Fire Nation— just because a bunch of _thugs_ too cowardly to show their faces asked me to?" Gathering his _chi_ on his left arm, he sent up a storm of flames in the direction of the leader. "Don't make me LAUGH!"

The men dispersed in all ways to avoid the flames, then the leader commanded. "ATTACK! Attack without mercy!"

The Kyoshi warriors rushed to the Fire Lord's aid and defended the carriage from the men rushing in with swords, spears and maces raised.

The fight went on for a length of time that surprised even Zuko and the warriors. The attack was no doubt well thought-out. Somehow, they knew that only a handful of warriors will be accompanying them in the secluded route. No matter how many men they take down and fend off, the sheer number of attackers were starting to overwhelm them.

A loud explosion was fired towards Suki and she was captured with rope attached with concrete weights. Several more shots were fired towards them and eventually even Zuko was captured.

The leader looked down at the Fire Lord with disdain and malice. "Remember what I said? No harm would come to your family if you stepped down peacefully. What just happened here was not peaceful, not in the least."

Zuko snarled and struggled to free himself from the ropes that bound him tightly. "Leave them alone! They've got nothing to do with this!"

Just when the thought of defeat settled in his mind, one of the attackers to broke ranks, pulled down his mask and approached the Fire Lord. "T-this is wrong..." He knelt down and cut the ropes, setting Zuko free.

"Kei Lo, you traitor!" The leader bellowed, angered by the turn of events.

"Master, I won't let you hurt those people!" The young man helped Zuko up on his feet. "Hurry! Go save your family!"

The order of attack was given once more. This time, aiming to seize the carriage and its passengers. Zuko and Kei Lo fought back to back against the advancing assailants. "Who are you?" Zuko asked. "Why are you doing this?!"

"My name is Kei Lo! You and I... we... u-uh... Let's just say we have a mutual friend."

"Who?"

An airship arrived swiftly and hovered above their heads. Hanging onto ropes, the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors and Mai jumped down from the airship, kicking men away as they reached the ground.

Reaching within her sleeves, Mai let the knives fly and engaged the spring-loaded holsters on her wrists for the offense. "Zuko, duck!"

"Mai?!"

"I said _duck_, you idiot!" She pushed down Zuko's head and fired a stiletto towards the rope cannon, effectively damaging the mechanisms within.

"Thanks..."

Kei Lo wasted no time and approached Mai with his explanation. "M-Mai! The society knew I was going to betray them! They fed me bad information! I-I swear!"

"You! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Mai could not explain the anger she felt as she looked into his pleading tawny-colored eyes that reminded her of a turtleduck. After all, she was playing with the patsy in the first place. Why did she feel so betrayed?

"I-I vouch for him!" Zuko defended, just as Mai was reaching for Kei Lo's collar.

"What?! You don't know a _thing_ about him!"

"I know his name is Kei Lo and he just helped save my family!"

Taking advantage of the situation, the leader signalled his men. "New Ozai Society! The carriage is unguarded! Attack! Attack without mercy!"

One of the spear carriers with a clear vantage point of the carriage hastily reached for a spear on his back, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his wrist. "Move and you'll regret it."

Just as the man was about to turn, Chiyo hit the critical points along his spine to paralyze him and throw him down from the logs. "Zuko! The carriage!"

He nodded, stunned at first, but collected his thoughts just in time. He used his body to block the door from the masked men.

"This is it, impostor!"

"You have nowhere to run!"

"Fitting isn't it? The impostor Fire Lord meets his end in a roaring fire!"

"Let him have it, New Ozai Society!"

Several firebenders released a combined torrent of fire enough to reduce the carriage to ashes. No ordinary bender would be able to withstand the attack.

But Zuko was no longer any ordinary bender.

They used firebending for destruction and chaos. He and the Avatar had long learned that fire was more than just that. It was power, it was warmth, and it was life.

He recalled the lesson learned ages ago, from the masters Ran and Shaw. With the strong objective to keep his new family safe, Zuko set up a magnificent wall of fire to protect them.

All that saw this phenomenon stopped in awe of the fire that Fire Lord Zuko had created. No longer in hues of red and orange only. Not even Princess Azula's blue flames could compare. Colors, all they could ever think of, and those they couldn't even imagine, spun within the depths of the flames. Zuko released the energy up into the air, almost blinding everyone with the bright light.

Chiyo lowered the arm she used to shield her eyes and saw Zuko in this new light. Standing on top of the carriage surrounded by the warm glow. It was as if the sun had come down from the heavens to crown him with a halo of light.

A Fire Lord blessed by the heavens and the spirits.

"New Ozai Society! This is your last chance! Surrender now or face your Fire Lord's wrath!"

Several of the attackers bowed readily and begged endlessly for forgiveness and mercy. Others fled as fast as they could, vowing to never return to the Capital for fear of losing their life.

The Kyoshi warriors gathered those who surrendered and secured them in ropes and shackles. Zuko scanned the crowd for their leader, but he must have fled.

He jumped from the roof of the carriage and opened the door. Kiyi ran and hugged her brother tight. "I knew you were the best firebender in the world!"

Zuko finally released a sigh of relief as he circled his arms around his little sister. "Of course. I'll do anything _and_ everything to protect you."

Iroh helped Chiyo down from the stack of logs and she ran straight for the carriage. "Is everyone okay?!"

Kiyi squirmed out of her brother's hug and dove for Chiyo's arms. "You're so pretty! You look like a doll!"

The nerves they all experienced were eased by the laughter brought on by Kiyi's comments and fussing over Chiyo. "Were you scared, Kiyi?"

"Not at all! I knew _Zuzu_ can handle those bad guys!"

"Zuzu?!"

Once Kiyi was back with her parents, Zuko wrapped Chiyo in his embrace, releasing a shaky breath as he held her. "I was so scared..."

"So was I..." She reached around and rubbed the back of his neck to ease his tension. "But you were glorious, Zuko. Being the Fire Lord really _is_ your destiny."

He pulled away and cupped her cheeks in his palms, still warm and tingling with power. "Chiyo..."

Mai cleared her throat as they gathered, Kei Lo's arm over her shoulders as she helped him up after a light sprain on his ankle. "He got away, Zuko... the leader—"

"It's fine. I'll have every guard and every soldier on alert to capture the New Ozai Society members. For now, we should all head back to the palace."

"T-thank you, Mai... for saving me..." Chiyo wasn't sure if she had heard her earlier, but she took this opportunity to give her gratitude.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I figured it would take hell to clean up after you if you bleed then and there, Chiyo. Not an issue." Kei Lo whispered something in Mai's ear, and it made her scowl. "Why?! Are you interested in her, too?!"

"No! I like only you, Mai! Only you! I swear! It's the truth! It's just that... I-I'm a fan of Miss Chiyo!"

"And you're asking _me_ for her _autograph_?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes, well, more like Author's Rants really.**

With all that's been going on in my country lately (and the world, honestly), I'm trying to type several chapters in advance. For those who know me, I actively participate in social media protests, as well as active criticism of our government's failures when it comes to responsibility and accountability. Lately, my friends and I have received so many anonymous threats, our Facebook profiles were replicated and we think they might soon be used against us.

Our government is no longer WITH or FOR us.

And if the so called Anti-Terror Bill becomes a law, several inhumane practices violating existing sections of our constitution will be made legal. And two of those are arrest upon suspicion without warrant, and being detained of up to 14 days. Do take note of SUSPICION. Even our social media outcries can be classified as TERROR works.

Nonetheless, we WILL continue.

In the event that I "**disappear**" a friend will upload the chapters I successfully finish.

It's more fun in the Philippines! (If you are a privileged fuck who doesn't give a shit about the masses going hungry, and being killed)

Sorry, not sorry.

**#JunkTerrorBill #OustYouKnowWho**


	22. And So, It Begins

"Here we are." Aboard the airship, everyone got back to the palace free from any further obstructions from the New Ozai Society.

Fire Lord Zuko gave his utmost gratitude to his uncle, the Kyoshi warriors, as well as Mai and Kei Lo. After getting the much-anticipated autograph, Mai dragged a happy, limping Kei Lo away and headed back to the city.

Zuko led his family towards the tall, gilded, red oak doors of the palace. He opened the doors himself, eager to see their reactions, most importantly, his mother's.

Kiyi jumped down from her father's arms and took in her surroundings. "Wow! I knew it'd be big, but I didn't think your house would be _this_ big!" Kiyi gushed as she marveled at the tall pillars that marked the pathway of the grand hall. "Come on, daddy! Let's go exploring!"

Noren laughed as his daughter tugged excitedly at his hand. "Kiyi, maybe we should rest first? After all, we've had a pretty... _dramatic_ afternoon."

"Aww, what's the big deal?! I knew Zuzu would keep us safe the whole time! Come on! Come on!"

Chiyo suppressed a chuckle, watching shock and confusion cross Zuko's face. "You have to admit; the nickname is cute!"

He breathed out a sigh and shrugged. "It sounds much nicer coming from her than from Azula." He took Chiyo's hand and led her in. "Let's all go inside. I'll have them prepare dinner soon so we can rest early."

They were already halfway into the grand hall when they turned back and saw Ursa hesitating by the entrance, eyes anxiously flitting from pillar to pillar, and to the shadows they cast.

"Mom?"

Ursa smiled reassuringly and smoothed out her clothes before taking the first, shaky step through the palace doors. "Sorry, I'm just... tired from all the excitement."

"I had the handmaidens prepare your old bedroom. It was left the way it was before you—"

"One of the guest rooms will be fine." Ursa trudged on ahead of them without looking back. She was all nerves, but not because of the ambush incident that happened on their way here.

The walls of this palace held too many of the memories of the past that Ursa had long wished and had forgotten.

Zuko felt her fingers twined with his own give an affirming squeeze. "She'll be okay, Zuko."

"You think so?"

Chiyo nodded. "Time heals all wounds. Some longer than others, but eventually, they will."

"I heard from Mai that the decoy procession was attacked as well at the switchbacks. Were you hurt anywhere? Is your leg fine?" Zuko held both her arms firmly and checked her once over, brows furrowed with worry.

"I'm fine!" She laughed over his fussing. "Though I may have ruined the outer _kimono_ that Lady Reiko lent me."

Now that they were in the safety of the palace walls, Zuko had the time to fully see her as she is now. Back in the site of the ambush, he was briefly stunned by how she looked after paralyzing a man about to attack his family and tossing him off the fallen logs.

Truth be told, he felt paralyzed as well right now, just by looking at her dressed fittingly, mesmerizing like a princess of the Fire Nation.

"I can buy you a thousand dresses and more, if you'll let me."

He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. One of his hands wound around her waist to pull her closer against him, the other snaked through her tresses to tilt her head back, giving him more of her lips to claim.

Her eyes slid close as she returned his passion, letting the tension of the morning's events go as they sought the warmth of each other's embrace.

Zuko pushed her up against one of the tall pillars and his lips found their way to her neck, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin beneath her ear.

Chiyo bit her lower lip to keep from moaning licentiously at the inexplicable pleasure she felt. Butterflies raged inside her entire body to the tips of her feet, wanting nothing more than to feel more of this warm sensation, more of his warm touch and kisses.

"Stay the night..." He whispered, his hot breath against her ear as he nipped at the delicate, reddening lobe gently. "We can have... dessert after dinner."

"A-ahh... D-dessert?"

"Mhmm..." He hummed teasingly as lips traced the curve of her ear, taking note of delicious shiver she made as he did so. "Something sweet... or perhaps, you want something else?"

She felt the familiar rush of blood to her cheeks, warm at his words, her imagination running wild at the thought of what that "something else" entailed.

But before she lost all sense and rational thought, she shook her head. "I-I can't..."

Zuko pulled away to gaze deep into her eyes, a palm cupping her cheek, thumb running across the blush on them. "Why not?" He could barely restrain himself as he saw her flushed expression, lips parted slightly as her breath came in slow heaves. Her hair had fallen of their pins and braid, now hanging messily down over her shoulders and back.

"I... I have to get back to the troupe quarters. Lady Vira's orders."

Something akin to resentment and anger crossed his face. Chiyo saw his jaw clench and unclench as if he was deeply troubled and was having an inner argument with himself.

She lifted hand up to appease him, placing it gently on top of his chest, against his racing heartbeat that mirrored her own. "I'll be back soon... They're starting to plan my coming-of-age party, and debut as a full-fledged entertainer."

"So soon?"

Chiyo nodded. "My eighteenth birthday is in two months, but they're planning the debut as early as now. I'll be practicing new routines for sure... a-and—"

"Is it _really_ that important?" He couldn't stop the bitterness from coloring his tone.

She blinked, stunned at his sudden change. "Y-yes... I mean, t-this is what I have been training for my whole life!" Chiyo smiled awkwardly, hoping to diffuse the tension. "A-and soon, I will follow Lady Suiren's footsteps and become the greatest entertainer in the Fire Nation—"

"Don't you have any _other_ dreams besides becoming an entertainer?"

At his question, her brows knit in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I asked you a question first, Chiyo."

"And I asked you a follow-up question _regarding_ your question!"

They were silent for a few minutes, staring into each other's eye, willing the other to back down first.

"Zuzu! Chichi! Are you coming or what?!" Kiyi shouted from the other end of the hall, arms waving to catch their attention. "You should see the gardens! The flowers look so beautiful and there's a pond of baby turtleducks!"

"Zuzu's coming soon to join you, Kiyi!" Chiyo called back. "Chichi is going back home."

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" The kid ran back to the royal gardens, leaving the two of them again once more.

Chiyo straightened up and smoothed out her clothes and hair. "I better get going before sunset, Fire Lord Zuko." She stepped away from him and walked towards the doors of the palace.

She had only taken a few steps when she felt a powerful grip on her wrist, pulling her back into a solid chest, strong arms wrapping around her like an iron cage unwilling and unbending.

"I'm sorry..." Zuko said, barely above a whisper. He buried his nose against her hair, closing his eyes as he held her tighter. "I'm sorry... Please, don't be mad at me..."

"Zuko..."

"Can I walk you there? I'm sure they won't mind. I'll ask the guards not to follow us and—"

"Okay."

* * *

Hand in hand, they walked out of the palace, down the stone steps and out the iron gates. Everyone who saw them stopped whatever they were doing to openly stare and gawk at the pair walking down the streets. Occasionally, a few would greet them, and they would the reciprocate the greeting with a slight nod of acknowledgement.

No words left their lips the whole time they walked towards the troupe quarters. Zuko took the longest route to get there, and Chiyo didn't mind at all.

Unfortunately, they reached the quarters sooner than they would've liked. A couple of entertainers gushed amongst themselves and hurried inside, presumably to gossip and call the attention of the 'mother'. "Thank you for taking me here." Chiyo faced him but found herself unable to look directly at him. "I better head inside."

Zuko looked around the street, there weren't too many people milling about, and the few that were are too preoccupied with other things to notice. He stole another kiss from Chiyo, a quick one that shocked her still. "I'll see you soon, love."

She nodded, her blush drowned by the rays of the setting sun.

And at that moment, she wished she could stop the time and stare at Zuko forever.

"Welcome home, little Chiyo." Lady Vira greeted from the entrance, a delicate smile on her lips as she held her pipe away after a hit. "And good evening to you, Fire Lord Zuko." She bowed her head lightly and raised it again. "Would you like to come inside for tea?"

"Oh, no it's okay. I just wanted to see Chiyo off safely."

"How very... _thoughtful_ of you, your Majesty." The smile never left the lady's lips. "I'm sure Chiyo is grateful for this kind act of chivalry. Right, Chiyo?"

"Y-yes. Thank you."

"It's getting dark. We best head inside now, we don't want our young apprentice catching a cold now, do we?" The women bowed as Zuko left, and as soon as he was out of sight, Lady Vira ushered Chiyo into the troupe quarters.

It was the first time she stepped into troupe quarters in _years_, the last time being the night before Lady Suiren's proclamation as the Royal Noble Concubine. Though vague in her memories, she recognized the polished wooden floorboards they walked on, as well as the tall, trees in the garden situated in the middle of the quarters. Music could be heard from a room where playing different instruments were taught. Lilting vocalizations of young girls accompanied the music.

It was just as it was when she was younger.

But somehow, something didn't feel right.

Lady Vira led her to the last room at the end of the long walk path. The room reserved for the 'mother' of the troupe. The room was filled with all things lavish and extravagant. Racks of clothes, jewelry, priceless items and more. It looked more like a treasure trove than an office.

Her flitting gaze was diverted back as Lady Vira poured hot tea into the cup in front of her. Chiyo bowed once and took the drink that was offered.

"Now... I'm sure you know that your debut is looming right around the corner." The lady didn't drink, choosing instead to take another hit from her _kiseru_, letting the smoke crawl out of her lips slowly.

"Yes."

"And I'm sure you know that this is what your mentor has planned for you all along, ever since you were a little girl in our little troupe... right?"

"Yes..."

Vira chuckled and set her pipe on the table. "Then this means... you have decided to become an entertainer, just like your Lady Suiren... right?"

Chiyo eyed the pipe warily, the owner even more so. "Yes."

"Good." Vira said simply and called two women into the room. Chiyo didn't understand what was going on until the women grabbed both her arms and jabbed her shoulder blades to paralyze her from the neck down.

She panicked even more as they started taking off her clothes, piece by piece, not being gentle at the very least. "W-what are you doing?!"

"It's just a simple routine check, Chiyo! Nothing to be scared of!" Her smile was still the same, but perhaps now, Chiyo saw that there was more to that smile than meets the eye.

"W-wha—" She had been stripped naked, bare in front of the women. And she was unable to move to cover herself. Tears of humiliation streaked down her cheeks, powerless to even struggle against the women.

"Of course, we have to see if your maidenhood is still intact! How else could we go through the coming-of-age ceremony if you have already... _done the deed_ with the dear Fire Lord?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I would like to thank BrittanyBrockcampagn for this amazing work she sent in last week! I was so amazed and touched by her work, and I still couldn't believe it! Thank you a thousand times for bringing young Chiyo to life, and may your coffees and teas taste brighter every day! If you want any artworks done, drop by her DMs and get in touch with this amazing artist!

I am LIVING for these!

If you wanna view her fan art, drop by my Wattpad profile (TheGreatestConWoman), and check out Chapter 20 of the Apprentice's Choice there!

See you there! XOXO #LeaveAVoteOrTwoOrAHundredJustKiddingHahaHuhu

**-TheGreatesConWoman-**

Also, I have decided to change the rating to M.

Coz... well... you know...


	23. Disappearing Acts

Head Eunuch Kim walked through the bustling streets of the Capital City with hurried, determined strides. He was on a very important mission that the Fire Lord had personally tasked him with.

A few passers-by looked in his direction, wondering why the head eunuch was _outside_ the palace, but after a few seconds of speculation, they shrugged and went on their own way. Soon, he finally reached the doors of the troupe quarters.

A group of entertainers gathered at the entrance saw him, whispering amongst themselves, giggling and throwing come-hither looks at him. "Good evening, sir..." One of them stepped forward, holding a fan to her chest and bowing deeply. "For business or _pleasure_?" She purred as she looked back up, a seductive smile playing on her plump, pink lips.

"Business." He replied curtly, averting his eyes from her before he got fully distracted from the task at hand. "I am here to retrieve Lady Chiyo upon the Fire Lord's orders."

"Chiyo?" The woman tilted her head innocently to the side. "I'm afraid she isn't here, sir. But _I_ am," She grinned and stepped closer, making the eunuch take two steps back. "Maybe I can be of _service_ to the young Fire Lord while Chiyo isn't here."

"I-I'm sorry, my Lady, but that is not possible. Do you know of Lady Chiyo's whereabouts then?"

She threw her head back in laughter before extending a fair hand towards him. "And do you think that information is _free_?"

Kim tutted and retrieved a generous string of coins from within his sleeves, dropping them in the woman's awaiting palm. "Now answer me, where is Lady Chiyo?"

She tucked the money into her robes hastily and grinned. "Chiyo is out of town. She's somewhere in the Western Earth Kingdom preparing for her coming-of-age—"

"That's what the others told me last week," Kim interrupted her, getting more and more impatient. "And the week before that, another entertainer said that she was in Ba Sing Se. But I have checked the reports on every Fire Nation dock and harbor for the last month. There has been no such record of Lady Chiyo leaving the Capital City."

"And what are you implying? That _we_ are hiding her here in the Salinja troupe quarters?"

"Aren't you?"

The woman showed no signs of wavering nor any flustered expression as she smiled and bowed once more. "I have said what I know and that is all that I can offer in terms of business. If you do wish to know more, why don't you come inside and have a cup of tea with us? See for yourself. Maybe we aren't as innocent as you think we are."

* * *

After their first dinner date in weeks, Mai and Kei Lo left the eatery to take a leisurely stroll back to the flower shop that belonged to Mai's aunt.

They had left their old home, and along with it, they left Ukano. Michi, Mai's mother, had had the last straw and finally stood her ground, finding the strength to leave her husband for good. They sought refuge with Michi's sister who gladly took them in.

A much simpler, humbler life that of a florist. But one that was decent and honorable.

Hesitating for a few seconds, Kei Lo finally decided to gather his courage and hold Mai's hand. Truthfully, he expected her to either pull away in disgust, or hit him for even daring to do so.

Instead, she laced her slender fingers with his.

There was no change in her expression at all, but if one looked closely enough, there was the vaguest hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

"I still can't believe you wouldn't go out with me until my leg healed..." He grumbled, pouting a bit.

In response, she rolled her eyes. "Casts are _so_ unattractive. And I'm still not over the fact that you keep that _girl's_ autograph in a frame in your room..."

"No, no, that wasn't it! I mean, it took you this long to trust me, like _really_ trust me."

"Maybe, but that's because you don't make _sense_ to me. I don't get why you would betray the New Ozai Society!"

"I've told you over and over." Kei Lo stopped walking and faced her, looking into her eyes. "It's because of you..."

"Exactly! That makes no sense!"

He sighed deeply and searched for the words to convey his sincerity. "I joined the society because I wanted to belong to something. I couldn't care less about all that political stuff. I-I lost my parents when I was young... And since then, I've been bounced from one place to another..."

Kei Lo felt her hand reach for his cheek and he opened his eyes. Mai looked at him with half-lidded, searching eyes. "And now?"

"Meeting you made me realize that I don't want to belong to _something_ anymore. I want to belong to _someone_." He smiled, holding the hand on his cheek and slowly leaning in for a kiss.

A scream broke them from their trance and they immediately sought out its source. Mai trembled slightly when she realized that it came from the flower shop at the end of the road. "Mom!" She ran ahead of Kei Lo, reaching into her robes for her weapons.

With ghost-like movements, a group of dark-clad figures emerged from the flower shop and ran across the rooftops.

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Mai threw a couple of daggers, but they all missed their intended targets. "What were you doing in our shop?!"

Once Kei Lo had caught up, she used his shoulder to jump onto the roof and chase the cloaked figures. "I said, STOP! Who are you and what do you want?!"

_"We already have what we want."_

The assailants stopped and so did she. As they turned around to face her, she did not heed the masks beneath the hood of the cloaks, nor the distorted voice with which the cloaked figure spoke. Her gaze was focused on the child they were holding.

Her baby brother.

"Tom-Tom!" Mai lunged for them, but she was too late. When she was a few inches away from snatching one of them, they vanished up in thick smoke that made her eyes and throat burn, rendering her immobile.

When the smoke cleared, they were gone, and so was her brother.

* * *

He had long wondered what was it that made sake so appealing to adults. When he was younger, he had stolen a noble's cup and snuck a few sips of it during the occasional gatherings in the palace. At first it was mild and sweet, a bit savory, then came the slow burning sensation from the fermented rice wine. He ended up spitting it all out, feeling dizzy and queasy afterwards.

Now, Zuko was downing one cup after another, hoping it would ease his longing, anxiety and pain; just like he heard from stories of men drinking to forget their worries even for a brief moment.

_"I wish I never let you go back there. I wish I could just lock you up here. At least you would be with me, then."_

It had been weeks since he left Chiyo at the troupe quarters. And since then, he had not seen her, nor her shadow at all despite her promise to return soon. He hadn't even received a single letter, much less a notice of where she was or what she was doing. He had sent countless people to look for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

Even Lady Reiko was clueless, having been busy with taking care of Kiyi in place of Ursa.

In a desperate attempt, Zuko had paid an entertainer a considerable price just for information, but all she gave was the same vague answer he was getting from everyone else.

Chiyo wasn't there.

Zuko was pouring the last of the sake into his cup when a knock coming from his bedroom doors was heard. "Fire Lord Zuko, Head Eunuch Kim has returned."

"Send him in."

The doors swung open and the eunuch hurried in. Once he was at a respectable distance, he bowed his head. "Good evening, Fire Lord Zuko—"

"Enough with the formalities!" Zuko growled, clutching the cup with a trembling hand. "Where is she?"

The eunuch shuddered, already expecting the Fire Lord's temper caused by impatience and stress. "M-my Lord, s-she is nowhere in the troupe quarters! I was permitted inside and I c-checked everywhere! They say she is in the Earth Kingdom—"

Zuko had thrown his cup to the far end of the room, the porcelain shattering into countless pieces after hitting the wall and spilling its contents. "Didn't I tell you not to come back here until she is found?!"

Eunuch Kim dropped to his knees and bowed parallel to the floor, wailing his apology. "I'm sorry, Fire Lord Zuko!"

"Get out!"

With his command, the eunuch was out of the room in less than a few seconds and he was alone once more. His only company was that of his thoughts, and his growing paranoia.

_"Where are you, Chiyo?"_

* * *

Morning had come and the sun had risen, yet he was still reluctant to rise from bed. His head throbbed relentlessly, an after-effect of the alcohol, and his limbs felt like they were made of lead.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Constable Sung is here to see you."

Zuko begrudgingly peeled the sheets from his body, got up from the bed and donned the robes he had clumsily discarded last night on the floor. "Come in, Constable."

Constable Sung entered the Fire Lord's quarters, choosing to ignore the mess of broken porcelain and the aroma of spilt rice wine that permeated the room. He bowed once and relayed his urgent report. "Fire Lord Zuko, there has been an attack in the Capital last night. Lady Mai's younger brother has been abducted."

"What?! Why am I only hearing this _now_?!" But it was pointless to ask that when he already knew the answer. He was too preoccupied with other matters and it seems everything is slowly getting more and more out of hand. "Who are the perpetrators?"

"We have asked Lady Mai. She was the person who got closest to the kidnappers before they vanished into thin air—"

"Did you just say _vanish_ into thin air?"

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko. Lady Mai said that they looked like the _Kemurikage_."

At this, Zuko frowned. "The _Kemurikage_ is nothing but a childhood tale, one that parents used to scare children from misbehaving. They aren't real..."

"That is all the information we have so far, my Lord. What is your command?"

"I'll go there personally and investigate. Send word to the Avatar. If it is true that we are up against spirits here, we'll need Aang's help."

* * *

"Where... Where am I? W-who are you?"

"Who else? I'm your new teacher!"

"W-what are you doing?! Let go of me! HELP!"

"Shout all you want, no one will come for you. Now... It's time for your first lesson."


	24. Secrets and Confessions

After he was instructed of the path through numerous turns and twists in the maze of hallways, Aang finally found the Fire Lord's study. It had been a while since he had set foot inside, but he was glad it was under much friendlier circumstances with the monarch.

He had received Zuko's letter when he, Sokka and Katara were in Ba Sing Se, training the Air Acolytes. He could feel the urgency as he read the short note that arrived by messenger hawk and he knew he had to come to the Fire Lord's aid at once.

Huffing out a deep breath, he entered the study. "Hello! Avatar here!" He grinned and strode in.

Zuko got up from his seat to greet his friend, relieved to have a strong ally in this seemingly _otherworldly_ situation. "Aang!" They shared a firm handshake. "Thank you for being here, buddy."

"No problem!" Aang beamed then turned to the rest of the room, seeing three other people, yet only one face was familiar to him. He faced away suddenly and motioned for Zuko to come closer. "Uh, forgive me for asking, your Fieriness, but I thought you were with Chiyo? Are you and Mai back together?"

"What?! No!" Zuko, clearly flustered, almost shouted at the Avatar, but he managed to continue in a low voice so the others couldn't hear him. "Mai and I were done a _long_ time ago! And she's with that guy over there, Kei Lo. Chiyo and I are together, well, we aren't together _right now_, but—"

Mai rolled her eyes, clearly hearing every single word. "Please, _keep_ talking because things aren't _awkward_ enough."

"Okay, okay, I get it…" Aang gave him two short parts on the shoulder before resuming his greetings to the others.

Zuko introduced Aang to Constable Sung, the lead investigator regarding the kidnapping. From there, Mai summarized all that has happened so far. "Last night, my little brother Tom-Tom was taken by a band of _dark spirits_." Her usual expressionless face was filled with worry for her brother.

Aang had heard of spirits that roamed outside the spirit world, but somehow, he couldn't believe that these spirits would _actually_ be interested in a child, much less take one away. "You saw them?"

"I _fought_ with them." There was a bit of hesitation before she continued. "They were the _Kemurikage_."

"Who?"

"Dark spirits who supposedly hunt the mountains just outside my home village. I recognized them from the stories my parents used to tell me."

Constable Sung gestured to the pinned map of the Fire Nation on the wall. A number of places have been highlighted, dotted across the land. "Several reports of dark spirits sightings came in from all over the Capital City and some outside it, though Tom-Tom was the only abductee—"

"GET OFF ME! My son's missing, and you're worried about _palace protocol_?!" Mai's father barged into the study, enraged beyond anything.

"My apologies, Fire Lord Zuko! We asked him to wait, but—"

"It's alright. He's the victim's father. He ought to be informed." Zuko dismissed the guard who bowed once and left the room.

Ukano was far from done with his tirade. "Mai! I should've known you'd be here! This is all _your_ fault, _daughter_! If Tom-Tom were still with me, in _our_ home, he would've been _safe_! I would've made sure of it!" His daughter, who had stood up upon his arrival, was silent, head bowed and looking at the ground with guilt-ridden eyes. "You may hate me, but you know I'm _right_."

Kei Lo stood by her. "Oh, come on! No house is safe from dark spirits!"

"You stay out of this, _boy_!"

"Please, everybody, calm down!" Aang placed himself between the former governor and Kei Lo, hoping to ease their rage. "All this arguing isn't going to help us find Tom-Tom! We need to put our heads together and figure out what to do next!"

The elder man's face crumpled further in anger. "_I'll_ tell you what needs to happen next!" He pointed an accusing finger at Zuko and shouted. "Our _Fire Lord_ needs to grow a spine! Everyone knows the spirit world begins to act up when the human world is _weak_!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works—"

"Show that you are _worthy_, Zuko!" Ukano did not even bother hearing Aang's words as he got up to Zuko's face to make his demands. "Declare a curfew to keep your citizens safe! Then send out an elite task force to fight the dark spirits! Take down just one of them and we'll show the spirits that humans aren't to be trifled with!"

His demands made sense. Even Constable Sung was in agreement, but he strictly follows the Fire Lord's order and awaits the confirmation.

"Don't do it, Zuko!" Aang pleaded against Ukano. "A curfew would just make folks even _more_ afraid! Besides, how's a _task force_ supposed to fight spirits?! We need to figure out exactly what happened to Tom-Tom, _then_ we'll know what to do next!"

"What the Avatar says makes sense." Mai agreed.

Zuko weighed their opinions. There was merit in Ukano's urgency, but Aang's method was more effective and reasonable. "Wise advice, Avatar—"

"I knew it! You're unworthy of the throne, Zuko! You're an impostor _and_ a traitor!"

Ukano's shouts faded as the constable escorted him out of the study. But everyone could see the surprise on Zuko's face before he turned to Mai. "Mai… When the New Ozai Society attacked me and my family weeks ago… was your father a part of that?"

She was silent for a few seconds, then she shook her head. "N-not that I know of…"

Zuko dismissed his thoughts, blaming it on paranoia and stress. Mai had never lied to him, and he trusted that she wouldn't do so now. "I'm sorry. I just thought I recognized his voice."

Aang asked Mai to tell him more about the _Kemurikage_ while they await nightfall to start their investigation.

"Any news of Lady Chiyo yet, Fire Lord Zuko?" It was Kei Lo who had asked him.

A bit surprised at the sudden question, he blinked a few times to register the situation before replying. "None… I haven't seen her since we got back from Hira'a. And I've had people look _everywhere_…" He trailed off as he spiralled back into his misery and pining for Chiyo.

Kei Lo sat next to him. "She'll turn up soon. There's been talk all around the Capital about her coming-of-age ceremony next month. For sure by then, she would return to be promoted from her apprenticeship."

"What if I tell you that I don't want her to go through with the ceremony?"

Kei Lo was speechless from this revelation. He knew what the apprentice meant to the former prince _years_ before he had the chance to actually make their acquaintance. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"You and me both." Zuko leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. "And she's actually _looking forward_ to this ceremony… but I can't just tell her that she shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't she?"

He did not know what made him open up to anyone, much less to his ex-girlfriend's current boyfriend; but he found himself saying the truth as if he was unleashing the heavy burden on his chest. "Because I can't marry her if she becomes an entertainer."

"Oh…"

"And I can't tell her that because following the footsteps of the one before her was, _is_ her biggest dream. If I ask her to give that up, she would hate me." Zuko stared unseeingly at the ceiling of his study, imagining Chiyo as she had turned her back on him that day.

He felt the raw pain of seeing her leave twist inside him like a white-hot knife.

That day, the pain was so unbearable that he had conceded his pride for her. Wanting nothing more than to rid himself of the image of her disappointed at him, he ran after her and even took her back to the place where he eventually had let her go.

Zuko regretted it, but what was the use of his regret now that she wasn't here?

"Have you asked her what she thought of it yet?"

"What?"

Kei Lo sighed and looked at Mai who was discussing matters of the Kemurikage to Aang. "One thing I learned the hard way was that I have to be honest to rightfully gain someone's trust. It took over a month but somehow, Mai trusts me more now than she did a month before today. Maybe you should tell Lady Chiyo what you know and what you think. Even if it means that either or both of you will get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt Chiyo…"

"I'm not saying that you'd _want_ to. I'm just saying that it's _inevitable_; whether you tell her now, later, or not at all. But the decision on whether she stays by your side or not is still _her_ choice. Given that she knows everything that she stands to gain, and everything that she has to lose."

* * *

Just as they suspected, they found answers in the temple of the Fire Sages. They went past Dragonbone Catacombs onto the sealed vault that was the era before Fire Lord Sozin, all the way back to the very first Fire Lord who united the Fire Islands.

They have learned of the history of the warlords that fought over the islands and how the _Kemurikage_ came to be. As it turns out, they were spirits of deceased mothers whose children were taken away by the fierce warlord, Toz.

In the midst of their brainstorming, a spirit appeared before Aang. A small wisp of smoke grew and spread to form a translucent figure cloaked in black. Beneath the hood, a painted wooden mask. The voice from behind the mask was not distorted at all as Mai and Kei Lo remembered.

_"Greetings, Avatar."_

"You… You're the _Kemurikage_— one of the original ones from long ago!"

_"I am. For centuries, my sisters and I haunted the warlords of the Fire Islands for the crimes they have committed. We haunted them until the islands were united into a single nation. The first Fire Lord brought the warlords to justice and ushered in an era of prolonged peace. Our sadness receded. We never again set foot in the human world."_

Aang thought he was missing something so he gathered his courage to ask. "I don't get it. Why return _now_? Why are you haunting people again?"

_"I repeat, Avatar. From the time of the first Fire Lord, until this moment, we have not entered your world."_

* * *

The answers they got raised more alarming questions as they left the Fire Sages Temple to go back to the Capital. If what that spirit said was true, then that means the spirits that had taken Tom-Tom were not the _Kemurikage_ that had left the human world for good.

They might not even be spirits at all.

On their way back, they spotted a growing crowd from below, carrying blazing torches, marching and chanting out.

"A STRONG NATION IS A SAFE NATION! A STRONG NATION IS A SAFE NATION!"

Appa descended on an open space, Zuko and Aang jumped down immediately to face the crowd. They were surprised to see Constable Sung leading them, by his side was Ukano.

"Constable Sung! What is the meaning of all this?!"

Instead of the constable, it was Ukano who answered. "As I predicted! The spirit world has gotten completely out of control! Dark spirits have taken more children, including the constable's own _son_!"

That would explain the constable's downcast look as he gripped the torch and held his ground. "I was unable to find you, Fire Lord! We had to do _something_!"

Ukano stood smugly in front of the Fire Lord and the Avatar. "Since Zuko's refused to protect his nation, a group of volunteers has stepped up— the Safe Nation Society! And they are risking their own lives to keep us all _safe_!"

"But how did you get this many volunteers to assemble late into the night?"

Again, Ukano dismissed Aang's question. "In fact, not ten minutes ago, the Safe Nation Society saved a child by heroically fighting off a group of dark spirits!"

Aang had enough of his narrow-mindedness. "I hate to break it to you, but those probably weren't spirits at all! If they were, ordinary bending wouldn't match up to them!"

"Preposterous!" Ukano barked out. "I saw them with my own two eyes! Humans don't move like that—"

"You're hiding something…" Mai folded her arms over her chest. "I can tell by the way you're talking right now. What's your secret, _father_?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

As father and daughter spoke, Fire Lord Zuko faced Constable Sung with a grave expression. "I am truly sorry about your son. We will find him, I promise you. But the curfew, all of this— was done without my authority! I will not be undermined!"

"Fire Lord, I—"

"Under further notice, you are suspended from your post."

Shock, anger, disappointment, and more, warred inside the constable's thoughts upon hearing the command given unto him. But instead of lashing out, he bowed his head humbly. "I'm sorry, Fire Lord Zuko."

"So am I." He sincerely replied and watched as Constable Sung walked away. "And you, Ukano, this society of yours will disband _immediately_ or you will all face arrest!"

The crowd did disband, along with mumbled curses and grumbles of anger directed at the monarch, leaving Aang and Zuko in the middle of the deserted street.

He spoke out his thoughts after a long while that they stood there in silence. "What just happened with Constable Sung… Zuko, that was a bit harsh…"

"I hated to do it, but I had no _choice_." He had to admit to himself that he may have gone overboard by suspending Constable Sung for taking action without his authority. But lately, people have gone too far by questioning his leniency on matters regarding his authority as Fire Lord.

_"I had no choice."_ He told himself over and over.

* * *

The sound of his footsteps echoed through the quiet hall as he walked back dejectedly to his room. The tension from today's events, in addition to the weeks of restlessness beforehand was enough to drive any sane person mad. He thought of the _Kemurikage_, the kidnapping of children in the Capital, and Chiyo—

"Psst, Zuzu!"

The doors to the guest room where his mother, Noren and Kiyi were staying at was slightly ajar. Hearing his little sister's voice, he opened the door a bit wider and looked around the room.

On the bed, his mother slept soundly, her arms locked around the young girl protectively while the latter tried her best to squirm away from Ursa.

"Kiyi? Why are you still awake?"

The little girl fumed. "She's holding me too tight with her cold, cold hands! I'm _suffocating_!"

Zuko chuckled at his sister's complaints before helping her slowly off the bed. "Would you like to sleep in the other room?"

"Yes, please!"

The hallway was dark, so as to not have his sister tumble in the dark, Zuko hoisted her easily on his shoulders.

"Zuzu, when is Chichi coming to visit us?" Kiyi asked as she inspected her brother's crown, the first time she was seeing it up close. "I miss her…"

Zuko reached up and ruffled his sister's hair affectionately. "I miss her too, Kiyi. It's just that she has a lot of things to prepare for her birthday on her own."

"Oh…" She pouted and rested her chin over Zuko's head. "I don't know what to give her for her birthday…"

He laughed, feeling the day's tension slowly melt away with Kiyi's innocent remarks. "Just tell me what you want to give her and I'll buy it for you. She'll love it, no matter what."

"But Zuzu, that's _your_ money! I want to give her something from _me_!" It was hard to believe that Kiyi was a five-year-old whenever she talked like that.

They reached another guest room and Zuko tucked his sister into the warm sheets. "You'll figure something out tomorrow. You should sleep for now." He kissed the top of her head. "Sleep tight."

* * *

Back in his own room, he let the warmth he reserved for Kiyi ebb away and he was left all alone and cold. Last he had felt his way was when he thought that Chiyo was dead.

Maybe Ukano was right.

Everything was spiraling out of control, and it was all his fault.

Because he was _weak_.

Because he was _indecisive_.

There was a soft knock on his door. He composed himself again for what seemed like the tenth time that day alone and opened it.

Suki, dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform, bowed her head lightly. "We're going to start our midnight rounds an hour early, Zuko."

"Thank you for your service, Suki. And to the others as well."

She smiled and nodded reassuringly. "I know it's been a tough day, but we'll see this through. We've all gone through a lot of things and we all got past them. We will catch those spirits, whatever they're called, whatever they are."

She left after that and Zuko was alone again. He threw himself onto his bed and tried his best to drown his thoughts and get some sleep.

Of course, he failed.

_"Maybe you should tell Lady Chiyo what you know and what you think. Even if it means that either or both of you will get hurt."_

Kei Lo's advice popped up in his mind and he got back up from the bed, hurriedly searching for a parchment. Grabbing a fresh pot of ink, he started writing down his letter to Chiyo.

* * *

_Chiyo,_

_I know you promised that you'll be fine, and that you'll come back soon. But you know me all too well. I am not a patient man. I miss you. I miss you every single day. And not a day has gone by that I don't wonder where you are and what you are doing. Are you thinking of me as much as I have been thinking of you?_

_Before I left you at your troupe, we fought for the first time. And I know I've said it before, but I still want to apologize. What you do with your own life is always your choice, not mine, not anybody's but yours alone._

_But know this. My mother told me that once you become an entertainer, I will no longer be able to marry you. It is an irrevocable law that even I, the Fire Lord, have no power over._

_Chiyo, I love you. I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you. I want you to stand by my side holding my hand until our hairs turn gray, and our skin wrinkled with old age. I want to take care of you every day, for the rest of our days._

_Chiyo, if I am in your heart as much as you are in mine, I beg you to reconsider all this. I want you to know all of the options and the consequences before you choose._

_And I could only hope that you would choose me. Us._

_Impatient as I may be, I will always be waiting for you, love. I will wait for the day you come back and I get to see your beautiful smile once again._

_Yours forever,_

_Zuko_


	25. Her Return

Zuko stood on the balcony and watched the messenger hawk fly off in the distance, both anxious and desperate. He had poured his heart out into the letter he wrote for Chiyo, and he could only hope that it would reach her wherever she may be.

He had to admit much as he didn't want to; the letter was more of an ultimatum for her than a profession of his love. He regretted that he had to make her choose. He was burdened by the thought of her giving up the life that she loved; her dance, her art, everything she had grown up with and was taught by the woman she looked up to as her own mother.

But then again,_ "What choice do I have? I can't give her up. Never."_

The moon was high up in the sky as midnight approached, but he doubted that he would be sleeping well that night. Instead, he cast his eyes out over the palace grounds, watching the guards and the warriors make their nightly rounds.

Everyone was visibly tense, having heard of the dark spirits lurking in the city, as well as the indefinite suspension for insubordination of Constable Sung as ordered by the Fire Lord. They all had their own opinion, but no one dared speak of it.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" Suki called out from the adjacent building. "The Kyoshi Warriors just finished their nightly rounds! Everything's secure!"

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Suki."

"Want some company?"

"Sure."

Suki jumped and crossed the railings with ease, making her way to the balcony where Zuko was at. She took note of his pensive mood and his faraway look. "We'll find Tom-Tom. I know we will."

"Yeah. But it isn't just that," He gripped the railings and sighed in frustration. "Lately, I'm beginning to question my authority here in the Fire Nation."

"What do you mean?"

"I may be Fire Lord in name _and_ birthright, but I don't think the people actually view me as a leader. I mean, a leader should be decisive, efficient, and be able to protect his people from danger at all times. So far, I'm doing a pretty bad job at being Fire Lord—"

He was interrupted by Suki's laughter. "Zuko, forgive me for laughing, but you're what? _Eighteen_? Nineteen? You're Fire Lord at literally less than _half_ the age when others before you have ascended the throne! Those old fogeys have had _decades_ to learn, and I'm sure they weren't thinking of leading a nation at _your_ age at all!"

There was some comfort in Suki's words. He was the youngest Fire Lord by far, and he has a lot to learn.

Maybe he could give himself some room to breathe instead of suffocating himself with his insecurities.

"Take Aang for example." Suki continued. "Most Avatars learn of their destiny by the time they are our age. Aang learned his destiny when he was _twelve_. Sure, he may have succumbed to pressure and somehow managed to trap himself in ice for a hundred years, _but_, he came through and here we are now!"

He managed a small chuckle at the memory. Back when he was twelve, all he was focused on was spending as much time with Chiyo as possible—

"Smoke... Smoke from the guest wing!" Suki shouted and pointed a few windows away from where they stood. It took less than half a second for everything to sink in.

"KIYI!" Zuko ran back inside and rushed to the room where he had left Kiyi. He almost tore off the hinges as he burst in, only to see the last of the cloaked figures leaving through the open window. "PUT HER DOWN NOW!"

He chased after them, through the steep, tiled roof of the building. He couldn't use his firebending in fear of hurting Kiyi.

Suki had called the other warriors and Aang. They, too, had taken to the roofs to chase the three assailants who were trying to kidnap Kiyi.

Aang headed straight for the one holding the little girl, sending a wave of flames at his feet, but the masked figure easily dodged it by jumping high in the air and kicking Aang in the gut. The force sent him reeling back but he quickly gained balance. "That definitely felt like a _human_ foot!"

With that, Suki lunged at the captor. "Ty Lee! _Chi_-block!"

"I'm _trying_!" Ty Lee cried out, but as fast as her hands were, they were not as fast as the figure avoiding them.

It was as if this person, whoever it was, _knew_ all her movements and target areas.

Aang used his airbending to clear the smoke that had started to creep up and hinder them. Kiyi was tossed from one cloaked figure onto the farthest one who broke off in a solid run away from the fray.

Alarmed, Zuko left Aang and the others to chase after Kiyi's captor. He was relentless in pursuit, jumping from one roof ledge to another, yet he was still a few paces behind them.

They reached the wall that separated the palace grounds from the city. In his haste to corner him, he failed to notice the smoke bomb thrown at his feet. The thick smoke made his eyes burn and his throat ache, but he wouldn't be deterred. Zuko forged forward ready to capture the person.

Until a brilliant streak of crackling lightning missed his head by mere inches.

Despite the searing pain and his hindered vision, he recognized the form and stance that the captor had taken.

"Azula!"

The figure stood on top of the wall; still holding Kiyi under one arm, and took the mask off with the other. Indeed, behind the mask was none other than his missing sister. A wide smirk played on her lips as she stepped back once. "Bye, _Zuzu_."

And fell back to the other side of the wall.

* * *

The poison in the smoke bomb should be enough to paralyze her brother as she made a run for it across the rooftops of the Capital. Azula chose to take the longer route back to the hideout, planning to lead the others as far away as possible.

Under her arm, Kiyi still slept soundly because of the drug she had been administered with. If it were only simple, Azula would have easily killed the child without so much as a second thought.

But will she be satisfied with just that?

No. She wanted to see her mother suffer as she had. She wanted her to feel the helplessness. She wanted her to beg for mercy and forgiveness. And feel the satisfaction of denying her of it, holding her beloved daughter's life in her hands.

She couldn't help the crazed laughter that escaped her as she remembered her brother's face upon seeing that it was her dressed as the _Kemurikage_.

_"You still look as stupid as you did back when we were younger! Bet you didn't expect—"_

Her foot landed on a loose roof tile, rendering her off-balance and she fell sideways into a vast yard.

Subconsciously, she had wrapped Kiyi in her arms and twisted her body so that she would land on her feet instead.

She exhaled in relief._ "That was close."_

"What are you doing here?"

It was past midnight. Azula didn't expect a single soul to be outside, given the scare she and her companions have given the people over the last few days.

She was about to ignore the question and leave when curiosity struck her. Why was the question not one of panic and fear?

Azula turned to look at the figure seated under the tall and sprawling _niwaki_ tree. The moonlight shone directly at her, making her already pale skin even more ghostly-white; in contrast to Azula who was clad in dark robes and hidden in the shadows of the shade.

A soft breeze blew through the yard and rustled the leaves, some falling slowly between them. The messenger hawk resting on her shoulder shuffled closer, picking at its feathers that had been ruffled by the wind.

"Azula, what are you doing here?"

Confused gold met cold red-amber.

* * *

"There were four more kidnappings last night, including Kiyi. That brings the total to thirteen children." Everyone was gathered in the throne room; Zuko, the Kyoshi Warriors, Aang, as well as Mai and Kei Lo who had come as soon as they have heard of Kiyi's disappearance.

Amidst the discussion, Zuko sat on his throne, unfocused, hands trembling lightly as he thought of what had happened in his own home.

All that happened right in front of him. And he was powerless to stop it.

"At least we have a clue as to who the _Kemurikage_ are!" Aang tried to bring a sense of hope into the situation, hoping the others would follow suit.

"I know. _That's_ why I'm worried." Zuko answered.

Mai was new to this information. "You know for sure that they aren't spirits?"

"Last night, one of them shot lightning at Zuko—"

"It can't be! Lightning bending is _rare_, but it isn't _that_ rare! That doesn't necessarily mean—"

"I saw her with my own eyes, Mai." Zuko stood up and made his way down to the group. "It was Azula."

The fact that Azula had captured her brother and Zuko's sister was still confusing to her. "But... Why would Azula want to kidnap all those kids? And her own sister?"

"She's _Azula_. Isn't that reason enough?"

Mai had been debating telling Zuko the truth about Ukano's involvement since last night. Now that things were spiraling out of control, she had to come clean. "Actually... Zuko... I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Her hands were shaking as she mustered up the courage to tell the truth. Kei Lo held one in his and gripped it tight. He gave her a silent nod to encourage her. "Last time... You asked if my father was involved in the New Ozai Society. I told you I didn't know... I lied. Not only was my father involved. He's their leader."

Anger, disappointment, resentment. It seems like these are the only things he had been feeling in the last few days. It was all too much, and the rage exploded in him as he shouted at her. "Why would you keep that from me?!"

"He's my _father_, Zuko! Now matter how evil he is, I still don't like the idea of betraying him! _You_ of all people should understand that! But last night... I figured that he was hiding something by the way he talked and got all defensive. I think he already knew about the _Kemurikage_. And I think... he may have known about Azula."

The situation was more complicated than ever, but everything was slowly revealing itself. If Ukano was indeed working with Azula with the kidnappings and riots in the Capital, then surely there must be some common goal, some aim that they are working towards.

_"What is it?"_

But there was no time to waste. Zuko called in General Mak who bowed once and stood firm, ready to receive the Fire Lord's command. "General Mak, we need to bring Ukano and his allies in for questioning. Find out exactly what they know. Send your soldiers to Ukano's home and _arrest_ him!"

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko!"

"Zuko, this isn't the way!" Aang grabbed his shoulder. "Let _me_ find Ukano! I'll sit him down and talk to him! No soldiers!"

Zuko turned to Aang and bowed his head. "Avatar Aang, thank you for your assistance up until now. You know how much I value your wisdom and friendship. But we've already tried things _your_ way, and it didn't work out. It's time for a different approach."

"Fire Lord Zuko, Ukano's home has been vacated since last night. The servants said that he hasn't returned."

"Take as many soldiers as you can and search _every_ house and _every_ establishment in the Capital. Leave no stone upturned and no house unsearched."

* * *

**Author's Notes (because she feels she has a lot of explaining to do)**

So... I'm sure a lot of you are very confused... or at least have a couple of questions by now...

*bows* I'm sorryyyyy. My writing has been a bit off and I'm struggling, but I'll still do my best!

Anyways, if you have questions and/or violent reactions, drop them here and I'll do my best to answer them.

No questions like "Are you insane?" or "Are you that sadistic?" Because there's no point in denying it. **Yes, I am**. *cue evil laugh here*

Let me know your thoughts!

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

is currently having a meltdown from being on lockdown for 4 months (and counting) with no apparent signs of improvement whatsoever. (Flattening the curve my ass. We're doomed.)

*Azula cackles in the distance*


	26. Chaos

"Where have you _been_?! We've been waiting in this hell-hole for, like, an _hour_!" One of the women removed her mask and threw it onto the table carelessly.

"Yeah, and how much longer are we gonna have to do this?! I didn't sign up to run a _daycare_, Azula!"

"Patience, Zirin..." Azula handed the unconscious Kiyi off to another person before slumping into a seat at the head of the table, clearly exhausted and preoccupied. Her eyes were glassy and rimmed red around the edges. "I broke you out of that horrible nuthouse, remember? Watching over a few _brats_ is the least you could do for me. Anyways, ladies, can you give me a moment with Ukano? He and I need to discuss the next steps."

The women, though all equally displeased and impatient, stood up to leave. They knew better than to disobey Azula.

Once they had left, Ukano stood up from his seat and finally spoke. "Princess Azula... Zirin is right. We can't sustain this for much longer."

"Tell me, Ukano. How much do you love the Fire Nation?" She studied the mask in her hand intently.

Ukano stuttered out his reply. "Y-you know my _commitment_! I emptied my bank account to build this headquarters for you! A-and I subjected my own family to horrors beyond imagining! I'm willing to do a-anything for the sake of my nation! B-but every time I see Tom-Tom in that dark little room, it breaks my heart—"

"Oh boo hoo, get a hold of yourself, will you?!" Azula clutched the mask in her grip and it shattered, chunks and splinters of wood falling to the floor. "Just do one last thing for me. I want the Safe Nation Society to lead a protest in the city streets."

"B-but we just did that last—"

"Yes, yes, but this time, make it as chaotic as possible!"

The former governor sweated profusely, not from the heat of their hideout, but from Azula's crazed expression boring onto him. "The citizens are already turning against Zuko! It'll only be a matter of time before they demand that he steps down—"

"Ukano, Ukano, Ukano, don't you get it?!" The scraping of the wooden chair was piercing as Azula stood up to grab Ukano by his collar, dragging him down so that she towered over him. "For you to get what _you_ want, I need to get what _I_ want. And I. Want. A. Riot."

Azula shoved him to the floor and he scrambled to get back up, dusting his robes before leaving and muttering. "Fine... But I still don't see how this will get Ozai back in the throne..."

She was left all alone in the dark room illuminated by a single lantern hung from the low ceiling. "Idiot. Ozai was never part of the plan."

_"For the sake of our old friendship, do me a favor, Azula. Never show your face in front of me ever again."_

She rubbed her slightly swollen eyes and willed herself to forget the chance encounter that happened in the Capital.

* * *

"Until further notice, no one is allowed to leave the Capital City!" The soldiers barked out as they closed the city gates and locked heavy iron bars in place. "Fire Lord's orders!"

Countless people were already in carriages with their family and their belongings, ready to leave the Capital in fear of the dark spirits that haunt and take their children. Upon seeing their only exit blocked upon the monarch's orders, the stream of complaints began.

"This is outrageous!"

"You've got to be kidding! Our kids are sitting turtle-ducks for those dark spirits!"

"The Fire Lord must be _insane_!"

General Mak tried his best to appease the people, but more and more have crowded the streets as soldiers entered the shops and establishments, even the private homes of the citizens.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"This is my home!"

"Forgive the intrusion, citizens, but your safety is of utmost importance to the Fire Lord!"

"You're trying to keep us safe by _barging_ into our homes?!" An old woman raged as the soldiers searched her home, looking into all the rooms, behind cabinets, under rugs and tapestries.

The general jumped down from his ostrich-horse and did his best to explain the situation. "We have reason to believe that Ukano and the Safe Nation Society have information about the missing children. We're looking for anyone or anything connected to them!"

"That's preposterous! The Safe Nation Society are _heroes_ compared to the likes of you! And besides, why search people's homes for a group that's operating in _broad daylight_?!" She gestured out of her window, right to where Ukano led the members of the Safe Nation Society in a protest.

"A STRONG NATION IS A SAFE NATION! A STRONG NATION IS A SAFE NATION!"

General Mak wasted no time in confronting them in the streets and relaying the Fire Lord's orders. "STOP! Safe Nation Society, by order of the Fire Lord, you are all under arrest!"

The citizens howled their disagreement and hurled items at the Fire Nation soldiers that blocked the Safe Nation Society's path.

"BOO!"

"Leave the heroes alone!"

"Why don't you go attack the dark spirits instead of your own people?!"

Ukano tried his best to hide his pleased smirk. _"This is going to be easier than I thought."_ He turned to his followers and rallied them for a riot. "Can you believe this, Safe Nation Society?! We are fighting to _protect_ our children, and instead of _thanking_ us, the Fire Lord treats us like common criminals!"

Not only his followers, but even the citizens around them were swayed by fear and anxiety brought on by Ukano's words.

"Will we stand for this injustice?!"

"NO!"

"Then resist! Resist the impostor's forces at all cost!"

Chaos broke out in the capital as Ukano's followers and ordinary citizens alike clashed with the soldiers in armor. Fires and punches were traded back and forth as they fought. Weapons were passed around as both sides tried to suppress the other. The houses that lined the streets became the casualties of the riot, set ablaze and reduced to shambles.

From an onlooker's point of view, it was hell.

* * *

Ukano made it out of the fray and hurried back to the hideout, seeking Azula. He found her at her seat, twirling a ring of keys in her finger.

"It took Zuko's forces several hours to quell the riot. My followers— all those people who put their faith in me... have been arrested. The city's more agitated than ever. I did everything that you asked, now _please_, let Tom-Tom go! Let all the children go!"

"Oh yes! Right away! A deal's a deal, after all!" Ukano thanked her profusely as she headed for the doors of the cell that held the children, extending the key towards the lock. "But wait... Let's think this through... What would happen if we were to release all the little _darlings_? They'd go scampering back to their parents, no doubt. And a few of them would talk about us, maybe even lead the Fire Lord's forces _here_!"

"N-no! N-not necessarily! They m-might—"

"They would expose us before our plans are ready! Is _that_ what you really want, Ukano?!"

"O-Of course not... B-but—"

Azula pocketed the keys once more and walked away into the dark hallways. "So we are in agreement then! We will keep our young _guests_ here until the time is right. Good talk, Ukano!"

"Azula!" It was Zirin who came running from the other end of the hallway, breathless underneath the mask and heavy cloak. "The Fire Lord... and the Avatar! T-they're here!"

She chuckled darkly before pulling down the mask over her smirking features. "Showtime."

* * *

Mai had received a note by messenger hawk from an unknown sender. The neat handwriting only read the following words:

_**Guest Wing, X**_

But Mai already knew what the note meant.

With the help of Ty Lee and Suki, they climbed the roof of the guest wing exactly where the rest of the _Kemurikage_ had vanished and scanned the brick wall of the adjacent building for a certain mark. Ty Lee was the first to spot the **X** and she pushed the brick down revealing a hidden passageway.

Only four people knew of this hidden passageway, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and...

As soon as the passageway was secured, they called Aang, Zuko and Kei Lo. Together, they ventured through the dark path and emerged half an hour later into the Garden of Tranquil Souls, the graveyard of the Royal Family.

* * *

The kids gathered by the door, equally curious and terrified of the howling cries outside the iron door.

"What was _that_?!"

"This one time, my mom stepped on our frog-dog's tail by accident and he made a sound just like that!"

"There's a frog-dog out there?! I _hate_ frog-dogs!" A child sobbed and latched onto her older sister's clothes.

Tom-Tom was the only one who recognized it. "T-That's not a frog-dog! That's my dad! I think he's crying..."

"That's stupid!" Another kid countered. "Adult's don't cry! It's a frog-dog!"

"Did you just call my dad a frog-dog?! Why you—"

"Can you boys just shut up and move?!" Kiyi had her eyes closed, entirely focused as she tried to remember her brother's moves while he trained in the courtyard. "I think I've figured something out!"

The kids stepped away from the door obediently and Kiyi released a punch towards the iron doors. The steady stream of fire from the child's fist bore a hole through the door in no time, revealing a teary-eyed Ukano, scrambling away. "H-hang on, children! I'll go get a bucket of water!"

The hole Kiyi had created was large enough for the kids to go through. Ukano splashed water onto the edges so they could safely pass through.

"HOORAY FOR KIYI! HOORAY FOR KIYI!"

"MARRY ME, KIYI!"

"No thanks."

He quickly held Tom-Tom in a fierce hug after helping all the other children out of the cell. "Listen, children! A terrible crime has been committed against you! The bad guys must go to prison... and that includes me."

Tom-tom had clutched his father's robes. "What do you mean, daddy?"

Ukano ignored his son's heartbreaking question. "Before that, we need to get you back to your parents! But we need to keep our voices down so we won't get caught by those scary ladies. Understood?"

The children nodded and followed Ukano out of the hideout.

* * *

Outside, Azula taunted Mai as they fought. The latter stumbled as Azula shot lightning at her feet. "My friends and I took inspiration from your nightmare when we were younger! You were so afraid that night, that you tossed and turned and screamed! Not a bad rendition, huh?"

"I hate to break it to you, Azula. Those robes... Black and purple aren't really your color!"

Kei Lo came up from behind and shoved Azula to throw her off-balance, but he failed. Azula grabbed him by his robes, igniting blue fire from the palm of her other hand. "Please tell me this isn't your new boyfriend, Mai! I know Zuzu wasn't _that_ great of a catch, but you're really _slumming_ it!"

"Leave him alone!" Zuko was aiming a jab at his sister, fire engulfing his fist as he steadied himself.

"Why on edge, Zuzu? Is it because of Chiyo—Oh wait, she's _gone_, isn't she?" Azula laughed, but no one noticed how forced it was. "By the way, I met her last night. And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but looks like she's about to break up with you soon—"

"SHUT UP!" Enraged, Zuko fired at his sister, and Azula countered with her own flames. Embers and smoke scattered as their attacks met. Once the smoke had started to clear, Azula made a run for it.

Zuko ran towards Mai and Kei Lo to make sure they were okay. Mai assured him as she held Kei Lo. "Don't worry about us! Go after that _nutcase_ and make her pay!"

From another entrance, Aang had met with Ukano and was safely escorting all the children out of the hideout. Once he had accounted for his sister and every missing child, he ran after Azula.

He entered a large crypt at the far edge of the graveyard after seeing Azula duck in. He held fire in his hands to illuminate his path down.

"Brother, do you have any idea whose crypt we're in?" Azula drawled as she sat over the stone tomb, playing with the fire in her hands. "It belongs to that _wretched_ concubine of father's. Rather fancy isn't it?"

"Listen, Azula—"

"I have no time for chit-chat, brother!" Azula lunged at him, the fire in her palm shaping itself into a dagger.

Zuko produced his own dagger, meeting Azula's and they fought inside the crypt. Equally matched. Equally unyielding to defeat.

"Getting rid of me won't put you back on the throne, Azula! Just accept it! You will never be Fire Lord!"

"Oh, so you think you are worthy?! Have you been blinded, Zuzu? Can't you see that in the last twenty-four hours, I've shown the Fire Nation citizens how ruthless _you_ can be?"

He was dumbfounded. "W-what..."

"You think all those protests and riots were just _that_? No, dear brother, I was _planting_. Soon the seeds of doubt will rise and guess who will be there to sow it? YOU!"

It dawned on him. It was all a trap. A complete, comprehensive trap laid out for him.

And he had completely fallen for it.

Making the people restless, making the people fear, making them angry, and finally provoking him into drastic action... It was all part of her plan.

As Zuko pieced everything together, Azula made her escape, but not before leaving her final words to her brother. "Take your own advice, Zuzu, and accept it. You're weak. And soon everyone will see who you truly are."

* * *

They returned to the palace and made sure that the children were safely returned to their families. Restless and unable to shake off Azula's words, Zuko called all the residents of the Capital into the palace courtyard.

"My fellow citizens, thank you for gathering here on such short notice." Zuko stood firmly in front of his people, showing them a façade of strength and control. "The last few days have been traumatic for all of us. Our children were taken, our people grew fearful, and our streets descended into chaos."

He continued as he descended from the palace steps to meet them. "As your Fire Lord, I... I responded poorly to the circumstances. Security and freedom exists in a delicate balance, and I did not maintain that balance well. My recent decisions were based not on reason or wisdom, but on _fear_. And for that I ask for your forgiveness."

In an act that shocked every single person in the courtyard. Zuko slowly knelt on his knees and bowed to them, hands held out, head parallel to the ground. "You should never feel like prisoners in your own city, or suspects in your own homes."

Never, in history, has there been a Fire Lord who bowed to his constituents, nor asked for their forgiveness.

He stood up and met the eyes of his subjects, with renewed determination. "I resolve to do better. I will continue striving to be a Fire Lord worthy of you, of your respect, and most importantly, of your trust."

The people were silent at first as they listened and let the Fire Lord's words sink in. Murmurs of discussion were exchanged before an elder stepped forward and returned the Fire Lord's bow.

"We entrust our nation into your hands, Fire Lord Zuko! Long may you reign!"

* * *

After a lengthy meeting with the council, ministers, and even the Sages, Zuko trudged up to his room, finally allowing himself an escape from the chaos that arose with Azula's return.

He politely declined tea and dinner, longing for a dreamless sleep to hopefully regain some of his strength.

But all thought of rest flew from his mind as he saw the messenger hawk he had sent Chiyo.

The bird resting on the balcony almost flew away as it spotted the Fire Lord running for him, almost stumbling through the carpeted floor.

With fumbling hands, Zuko untied the small scroll attached to the hawk's leg.

A small thud echoed through the silent room as an object fell from the folds of the scroll. He couldn't care less about it as he opened the long-awaited reply from Chiyo.

_**I'm sorry.**_

Next to his feet, the golden tear-shaped pendant that Zuko had given her shone mockingly up at him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, hello there~! TGCW here to inform you that she has gone completely cray-cray—just kidding. **NOT**. I'm here to remind everyone that I'm tweaking the story a bit more _forcefully_ now, compared to the previous chapters. After the Smoke and Shadow plot, it will be a very, _very_ different plot. But I promise to do my best and keep the essence of the story and the AtLA universe in check. Also I'm sorry for the inconsistent updates. I'm trying my best to keep up, believe me.

Also, it has come to my attention that some of the readers have requested trigger warnings as they might have guessed what was happening in the background and what is about to happen in the later chapters. I understand and I will follow through with those requests. In the event that I miss a warning, don't hesitate to send Azula after me, I mean, inform me.

See you in the next few chapters! And dare I say, buckle up! We're just getting started.

*grins*

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


	27. The Invitation

**Author's Notes**

Just to be safe, let me put the first (of many) warnings on this chapter. As I am not fully sure and aware on all of the subjects that I should look out for, I figured that I would broaden my scope and include this. Furthermore, I promise that I would educate myself on this matter so as to better deliver the story, and not cause any unintentional discomfort to the readers.

This chapter will possibly include manipulation, coercion, threats, implied desire, hints at abuse, hints at prostitution, cursing.

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

* * *

The crisis regarding the _Kemurikage_, as well as the restlessness of the people, finally died down after a week of silence and rehabilitation. The city gates were reopened and the ban on travel was lifted. The houses and establishments ruined during the protests and riots of the Safe Nation Society were restored, affected people were reimbursed. All was well, except for one.

The Fire Lord has not left the palace ever since he addressed his people and made his promise.

Most folks were worried, thinking that Fire Lord Zuko had fallen ill after the crisis. Others were still doubtful, still hung up on his perceived inexperience in leading the Fire Nation.

But all talk of the Fire Lord's inactivity was put aside when a much-anticipated event was finally revealed to the public, the coming-of-age ceremony of an apprentice entertainer.

Not just any apprentice, but the late Royal Noble Concubine's student, Chiyo.

A well-known artist was commissioned to make the publication materials of the event. The portrait he drew perfectly captured the girl's delicate, flawless features; giving emphasis to her eyes and lips, promoting her most enticing attributes.

Posters of her were put up around the Capital, in the plaza, on message boards and inns. The Salinja Troupe spared no expense, going as far as sending envoys to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes about the ceremony.

The day after that marks the first step of the ceremony, the invitation to patrons.

Chiyo stared at her reflection in the mirror as the two aides dressed her for this supposed joyous occasion. Today would be the first time she would be stepping out of the troupe quarters in weeks.

She felt like she had been there for an eternity.

"I-I brought you s-some tea..." A weak voice spoke from outside her private room. An aide opened the door and the child walked in. The young girl was thin and shaking terribly as she held the wooden tray and set it on a table.

Chiyo sent the aides away. Once they were gone, Chiyo knelt on the floor so that she could see the child eye-to-eye. "You're shaking... Have you eaten?"

The young girl nodded her head. "One of the ladies gave me bread..."

"That's good." She smiled, but it never reached her eyes. "You should always take care of yourself."

Suddenly, the child burst into tears and threw herself into Chiyo's arms. "I-I'm so sorry! I-if it weren't for us, y-you wouldn't... you wouldn't—"

"Chiyo," The familiar chilling voice of Lady Vira came from behind them. "The servants said you were ready. It's time to go. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

Her smile fell and faded into the façade she was used to wearing nowadays, one of indifference. She clenched her fists and stood up, following the older woman obediently through the walkways of the quarters.

* * *

Their first destination was the richest merchant in the Capital, a wealthy middle-aged man who owns more than half of the blacksmith shops in the entire Fire Nation. His business soared to greater heights after the war, now that he had contributed greatly to the engineering of new machines for the refineries.

A businessman like him is busy from day to night, but he took his very first day-off in years just to receive the invitation of the Salinja Troupe.

Chiyo played the _guqin_ as Lady Vira and the merchant talked over tea. As instructed, she was to be silent unless spoken to, eyes downcast and focused on the strings rather than the conversation that would determine her fate.

_"My fate..."_ Chiyo scoffed internally, never showing her true emotions. _"My fate is—"_

"So... you are the famous apprentice of Lady Suiren..." The businessman had gotten up from his seat and now stood in front of her, an almost shy smile on him as he reached out for her face. "Why do you play such a sad song on a wonderful morning?"

Chiyo didn't dare flinch, instead she met the eyes of the man. "I just felt like it."

She had already expected his reaction; the silence, the small intake of breath, and his eyes widening. He chuckled and nodded. "Of course! Of course! A talented artist such as yourself expresses your feelings through your art!"

The man reached within his coat and pulled out a rectangular box, opening it with slightly shaking hands. "I have a present for you, dear. I hope you'll like it."

Inside the box was a metal hairpin fashioned into a dragon's long body. The head of the dragon was crafted with the help of metalbending, its eyes bore two precious garnets.

A very precious and expensive gift no doubt.

Lady Vira gave her a small signal by raising a defined brow. Chiyo set aside the instrument on her lap and turned sideways so the man could place the pin on her hair.

He happily did so, taking the pin out of the box, slowly and gently sliding it in place among her dark locks.

Chiyo swallowed the urge to lash out when she felt the tips of his fingers graze the exposed skin of her neck. "Magnificent..." The man murmured lowly, only for her to hear. "Truly wonderful..."

Whether the touch was by accident or on purpose, she wanted to throw up.

But instead, she smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you for this gift. I will cherish it forever."

The man laughed loudly, almost unbearable to her ears. "This is merely a small token! I can give you more if you'd like!"

"For now, please accept this invitation to my coming-of-age ceremony." Chiyo handed him a small item wrapped in silk.

The man chuckled as he saw a single bite-sized rice cake on her palm when he opened it. "I humbly accept this invitation, my dear Chiyo."

He made no move to take it. Instead, he opened his mouth and waited for her to feed it to him.

Once again, she suppressed the bile rising to her throat as she picked up the rice cake and fed it to him, carefully avoiding any contact as much as possible.

He licked his lips and stared straight into her eyes. "Delicious."

The day went on in the same fashion. Lady Vira and Chiyo went to thirteen people in the Capital alone. Most of the men they visited were merchants, nobles, and government officials.

Chiyo was very certain of what all these men had in common, and the reason why Lady Vira sought them out for the special invitation.

These men were _loaded_ with fortune.

The sun was about to set when Chiyo noticed the carriage taking a familiar path, away from the road back to the troupe quarters. "Where are we going?"

The older woman only smiled and answered vaguely. "To the last patron."

Soon, they found themselves entering the palace gates.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko—"

"Get lost."

"B-but Fire Lord Zuko, there is—"

Zuko threw a fistful of fire towards Eunuch Kim and shouted. "I thought I told you to get lost?!"

The eunuch prayed to the spirits and it seemed they were answered as Iroh stepped in caught the fire in his hand before it landed on its intended target. He let out a squeak of relief before running away at breakneck speed.

Iroh had meant to only visit for a few days after the incident with Azula. But with his nephew's current state, he had to assume the position of interim Fire Lord once more. "Nephew, you have a visitor waiting at the throne room."

"Tell them to get lost!" His golden, bloodshot eyes stared lifelessly at his uncle.

Unaffected by his temper, Iroh grabbed the robes on the floor and gently tossed it towards him. "It's a visitor that you have been waiting for in a long while."

Zuko snapped back into reality. _"Could it be..."_ He hurriedly righted himself from the bed and put on his clothes.

Not a minute after, he was walking briskly, half-running, for the throne room.

The guards opened the doors for him once they saw him approaching and announced him to the visitors. Zuko didn't care for greetings nor formalities at this point.

He headed straight for silent girl on the floor playing the _guqin_ on her lap.

Zuko strode past Lady Vira, ignoring her completely, and reached out for Chiyo's wrist, grasping it tight and pulling her up harshly. The instrument fell to the floor, the chaotic notes echoing through the chamber.

"Leave us." He directed the order to the elder woman, his eyes never leaving Chiyo's face.

"I'm afraid I can't, Fire Lord Zuko." The woman smiled innocently. "We are on official business and as her current guardian, I—"

Before she could even finish talking, Zuko had thrown a small sack of coins at her feet. "That should be enough to shut your mouth for a while, right?" He didn't wait for her reply as he pulled Chiyo out of the throne room, away from everyone else.

All the while, Chiyo struggled against him, trying to peel his hand away from her wrist. "F-fire Lord Zuko, this is inappropriate. Please, let me go!"

He had enough of her struggles and stopped in a deserted hallway, pinned her against the wall with trembling hands grasping her shoulders. Their faces were inches away, their sharp breaths mingling as he towered over her. "Is it your life's mission to drive me to insanity?!"

Chiyo didn't dare meet his eyes, keeping them down, staring at the floor.

"You don't have the right to tell me you love me, then one day send me a letter telling me that you are sorry, Chiyo." He fumed as he poured out his anger for the last few days. "Why are you doing this?!"

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage as she finally looked up at him. "I made a promise to Lady Suiren. And I intend to keep that promise—"

"Bullshit!" He slammed his fist against the wall, inches away from her face. He was more alarmed by the fact that she didn't flinch, rather than the display of anger he had shown.

"I see you're still the same before when we were younger." She spoke after a long while. "I never forgot the look in your eyes when you tried to hit me with fire back then, the night of your birthday, before you were banished."

The tension grew as the silence stretched on. It was too quiet that the sound of their heartbeats almost pounded through their ears. "If they are forcing you to do this, I can protect—"

"The choice was mine, and mine alone. You said so yourself. And I chose to do this."

Her every word pierced through him harsher than Azula's lightning. Unknown to him, his tears had started to fall. "You are so ruthless and selfish, Chiyo."

Zuko failed to see her hand hesitate before being firmly clenched at her side. "I always have been, Fire Lord Zuko."

"I love you, Chiyo..." The strength he initially had was slowly leaving him as he leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder, hiding his tears and whispering. "Isn't that enough? Am I not enough?"

She finally found the will to push him away, steadying him on his feet, and thrusting a small package wrapped in silk into his hand. "Just accept the damn invitation. You don't have to go."

Without so much as a glance back at him, she left with heavy steps and a heavier heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes Part 2**

As a writer, I feel so happy and flattered whenever someone says that my work is very engaging, emotion and thought-provoking, and in any essence, almost life-like. In the earlier stages of writing this, I actually had no plans to put any warnings at all (except for the Mature rating of course), for the simple excuse that I want to surprise and shock the readers (idk, I was an ambitious self-absorbed bi—).

But a few days ago, I received a message that broached the subject of trigger warnings as a result. I asked around, consulting the few friends that I have (huhuhu) and found out that what I initially wrote (the chapters without Chiyo) to create a suspenseful atmosphere, was actually "harrowing" and "traumatic" to some people, to the point that it caused a small degree of anxiety and stress. This made me rethink everything that I had planned so far.

I wish not be insensitive, but I also wish to flesh out this story as I had intended to. I could only hope that you guys could help me manage and point out where I lack and what I miss.

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

Also, credit goes to 自得琴社 Zi De Guqin Studio for this wonderful rendition of Bu Ran.

On a lighter note, I have joined Twitter! (YEARS late hahaha) Drop your Twitter handles and let me follow you huhuhu I'm lonely. TGCWnim


	28. Chiyo Alone

**Author's Notes**

I chickened out of posting this earlier, hence the late upload. Sorry. In parallel with the Zuko Alone episode from the series, this chapter portrays Chiyo's perspective and journey after she went back to the Salinja troupe quarters.

Again, I'd like to issue a warning for this chapter, same as the previous ones with the addition of abuse towards minors, racism, non-consensual voyeurism, and sexual coercion.

If you feel uncomfortable with these topics, please **skip** this chapter. As this is a crucial chapter, however, (some questions about to be answered), I'll type up a summary at the end.

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

* * *

"Now I'm sure you know that your debut is looming around the corner." I watched as Lady Vira took a long hit from her pipe and parted her lips slightly, letting the smoke crawl out like a snake awakened from its den.

"Yes." I answered truthfully, vaguely aware of the intense look she gave me.

"And I'm sure you know that this is what your mentor has planned for you all along, ever since you were a little girl in our troupe... right?"

"Yes."

She chuckled and set her pipe down on the table, her eyes not leaving mine. "Then this means you have decided to become an entertainer, just like your Lady Suiren... right?"

I briefly wondered why she was asking me these questions. I wondered why she sounded as if she was prying something out of me. Nonetheless, I answered, this time warily. "Y-yes..."

"Good."

In mere seconds, I was held up by two women by both my arms and together, they struck the back of my shoulder blades.

Panic overwhelmed me as I lost the ability to move my body from the neck down. This panic rendered me speechless as one of the women loosened the ties that held my clothes. Unable to tear away from them, I watched as they removed every article of clothing from my body and threw it on the floor.

It wasn't until I was stripped bare of everything that I regained my bearings to speak. "W-what are you doing?!"

"It's just a simple routine check, Chiyo! Nothing to be scared of!" She smiled nonchalantly, but as I looked at her, it was the first time I realized how twisted and perverse her smile truly was.

She stood before me, eyeing my body with sharp, hawk-eyes. I could feel her gaze burning its way through my skin. It was as if she was looking for something on me that even I did not know. My frustration manifested itself into tears, as I silently plead her to stop.

Then suddenly, her hand reached out to touch the vulnerable spot between my numb legs. "W-wha—"

Lady Vira broke out into a sadistic smile before she answered my unspoken question. "Of course we have to see if your maidenhood is still intact! How else can we go through the coming-of-age ceremony if you have already..._done the deed_ with the dear Fire Lord?"

"N-no!" I felt one of her slender fingers push inside me gently, but there was no mark of gentleness in her expression. It was sickening to the core as I was held up by my arms, legs numb and pried apart as she relentlessly _inspected_ me.

I could only scrunch my eyes closed in pain and humiliation, praying that this would all be over soon.

"Hmm..." It seemed like she was satisfied as she retrieved her digits and had one of the ladies wipe it for her. "You must have the will and restraint of a brick wall not to jump on the Fire Lord's cock all those times you were together! I mean, don't get me wrong, sweetheart, he _is_ gorgeous, but that scar of his—"

"Shut up!" I spat in her face. "You have no right to talk about Zuko—"

My head spun and my cheek stung as she backhanded me with surprising strength. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Take her underground. Not a word to anyone else, got it?"

_"Zuko..."_

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I was so sure I had gone blind. Even as wide as I opened my eyes, all I saw was pitch-black void. I tried moving my limbs only to find that I was bound tightly with ropes; arms, hands, legs and feet.

_"Where the hell am I?"_

"Why do you have to be so difficult, Chiyo? You weren't like this when you were younger..." I heard her malicious voice somewhere in the darkness, but I could not pinpoint exactly where. "Back then you would listen to our every single instruction with no hesitation..."

I did not answer her. Instead, I thought of ways to free myself and escape. _"A normal chi-block takes half an hour, then maybe I can twist—"_

"Do you know why you have to do this?"

_"I think I'm flexible enough to get out of these ropes—"_

"Your Lady Suiren promised you to me, _way_ before you were even born and abandoned in front of our troupe quarters."

My thoughts halted immediately. "What?"

"Let me tell you a little story about your dear teacher and her friends..." I felt the smoke blown in my face, a sickening fragrance that told me she was right in front of me.

"I'm sure Suiren already told you that I adopted her and her friends after the fall of their little village... But did she ever tell you how much it takes to feed and clothe them? How much it costs to train and make them presentable to the world that is manipulated my power and beauty? A _lot_. But for every woman, there is a certain way to earn enough money to pay the troupe back. And that... is by using that thing between their legs."

My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I can see the vague outline of her silhouette. "If it's money you want, I have enough—"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Chiyo... If there's one thing I value more than my money, it's _promises_. Because promises give you power over a person far more than money can."

She reached out to me, brushing the hair away from my face and gently tucking it behind my ear. "And now the time is ripe. It is time to collect on Suiren's promise, principal _and _interest. You... You'll most likely fetch the highest price in history considering your fame and connections! Your teacher set the stage well for your bright future!"

I let her words sink in. She's going to... _sell_ me?

"Didn't I tell you before, Chiyo? You belong to me and my troupe."

I thought that that was the worst of it.

Little did I know that my days in hell had only just begun.

_"Zuko... where are you?"_

* * *

My dark cell was illuminated by fire shot from a distance, towards torches that gave the room dim light and warm air. But I only felt dreaded coldness. A man and a woman walked in, all grin and waves. "Good morning, little one! Have you eaten yet? Thirsty? You're gonna need your nourishment to keep your strength up!"

I ignored her questions and gave her my own. "Where... Where am I? W-who are you?"

"Who else?!" The woman laughed shrilly as came closer. "I'm your new teacher!"

The man suddenly grabbed my arms and lifted me to sit on a proper chair instead of the floor. "W-what are you doing?! Let go of me! HELP!" I shouted as he got another set of ropes to tie me to the chair. "HELP!"

"Shout all you want, no one will come for you." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. His breath smelled heavily of alcohol and made my head spin. "Now be a good girl and watch."

Only then did I see my surroundings when they backed away from me. I was in a room with no windows, no natural light, no furnishings, except a single mattress on the floor.

And the man was slowly stripping the woman of her _yukata_.

I quickly turned my head away and closed my eyes tight as it dawned on me what they are about to do. Moments later, I heard her unabashed moans and flirtatious giggles as more and more clothes rustled and thrown carelessly away.

"You know, Chiyo, we're gonna finish sooner if you would watch... How else are you gonna—ahh! Aru, be gentle!"

"I thought you loved it when I played rough?" I heard a low growl from him, followed by her high-pitched laughter. "But it's useless if she won't watch..."

"You're right... What to do... What to do... Oh, I know! Why don't we get one of the younger apprentices to watch? I bet the kids are eager to learn my techniques as well—"

"You're fucking _insane_!" I shouted angrily, shaking at the thought of the younger kids, the apprentices of other entertainers, watching this horrific scene. "You disgusting _animals_!"

"That we are!" The man chuckled darkly, not the least bit fazed. "Aren't we, Iza?"

The woman called Iza breathlessly responded between moans. "Open your eyes, Chiyo, and learn. Or else, I'll bring them all down here to watch. Your choice."

I struggled and despaired inside as she went on and on. "_My choice? Nothing has ever been my choice? How could I subject children in my place?! What kind of choice is that?!"_

"All you have to do... Is open your eyes... and watch..." She called to me. I was startled as her voice sounded closer than it already was, until I realized she was in front of me, tilting my head forwards with a hand under my chin. "Come now, Chiyo..."

My lip trembled as I kept my sobs in. I didn't want to show them how much it affected me, but I'm quite sure they knew anyways. Slowly, I opened my bloodshot eyes, blurred with tears.

"There... that's better..." Iza smiled, almost affectionately at me. Then she turned around and returned to her lover. "Watch carefully, okay? We're only going to do this once..." She straddled the man's lap and kissed him passionately, tongues entwined as she moved her hips coaxingly, her eyes wide open as she stared at me to make sure I was watching her. "Or not."

* * *

I lost track of time in that dark room with Iza and Aru. They didn't leave at all. Meals were delivered in. In between their lustful acts and lovemaking, they rested and told me bizarre things of their encounters, making my ears burn and bile rise to my throat.

If only I could shut them out, but every time I do so, the threats would come again. It got to the point where they brought an actual child into the room. Though she was fast asleep, I hastily ordered that she be taken away, on the condition that I will be cooperative.

Eventually, I lost the will to fight.

"Men _love _it when you do this..." Iza gasped for breath as she released Aru's member from her mouth, a thin strand of her saliva connecting her lip and the swollen tip. "Just look at Aru's face!" She grasped it with one hand, slowly pumping it while running her tongue over the head. "I bet you a hundred gold pieces, he's dying to cum!"

The man moaned in frustration, bucking his hips up to try and create more pleasurable friction. "Fuck..."

I watched as Iza pulled away, standing over him and straddling his hips. Her hand roamed Aru's chest and neck, while the other reached behind to lead his member into her glistening wet folds_._

I didn't dare close my eyes in fear that another child might be taken in, but I did my best to avert them as much as possible without being noticed.

Their slow motions became rough, wild. Iza soon screamed out her climax wantonly, clinging onto Aru's shoulders while he grabbed her hips, pounding relentlessly until he too followed her.

Only their ragged breaths could be heard in the room. They have done it countless times in front of me, yet I could never get used to this, and I don't think I'll ever be.

Will it always be like this? Will it always be rough and unforgiving? Will it always be a selfish seeking of release from the other?

My thoughts were interrupted as Aru had stood up and was now making his way towards me. Instantly, I shrank away and averted my eyes from his fully naked form. "W-what are you doing?! Go away!"

He merely chuckled as he bent down and grasped my chin to make me look at him. "I think watching isn't enough for you, babe. I heard from the others that _experience _is the best teacher..."

"Aru, love, Vira told us not to touch the girl—"

The man grunted and sent a stream of fire from his fist, dividing the room and keeping Iza on the other side. "I've had enough of your rules, woman!"

I panicked as he undid the ropes that tied me to the chair and those that bound my arms and wrists.

It must have been the adrenaline that kicked in. As soon as the ropes fell to the floor, I kicked the man where I know it would hurt most and jabbed my fingers into his neck to render him unconscious.

His heavy body fell with a thud on the floor and I stood up on my weakened legs, breathing heavily, seeking out my escape route.

I leapt through the flames, ignoring Iza's shouts and burst through the door. The air felt cool and I knew that my freedom was close.

_"Wait for me, Zuko."_

Trudging up the steps with bare feet, not heeding the pain of the sharp rocks stabbing onto my soles; soon, I found myself staring up into the night sky, the full moon was a welcome sight that I hadn't seen in so long.

I ran as fast as I could through the halls. I didn't care that I made so much noise against the wooden floors and that it woke almost everyone in the quarters.

From afar, I could see the large doors and outer walls that led outside. All I knew was that I had to get away. I had to get to Zuko and—

Intense pain wracked my entire being before it succumbed into numbness. I lost the feeling in my limbs and lost control of my movements.

Yet I was standing still and upright.

"Do you want to hear another story, little Chiyo?" Lady Vira came into view, walking slowly from her room towards me. "There was once a little girl from the Southern Water Tribe who lived a happy life with her happy family..."

The lights in the other rooms came on and the women peeked out of the sliding doors to see the commotion outside. Still, Lady Vira continued. "That little girl was taken away by the Fire Nation for the simple fact that she can play with water like the older members of her tribe. The others were imprisoned, others were slain. But she was spared because an admiral thought that she was beautiful and exotic."

Lady Vira had reached were I stood motionless, still clueless of what was happening to me and my body. "The girl thought that she was given mercy. Instead, she was given _hell_. They sent her to this cruel place where beauty and art was but a façade that men fancied and adored. The women made fun of her because her skin was dark unlike theirs that was fair and light."

She raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist, I was slammed against the wall by an unseen force that hauled my body recklessly. "She was molested, she was looked down upon, she was stripped of her freedom... but there was one thing they can't take away from her... _ambition_."

Standing in front of me, her dark, sharp eyes focused on mine as she lifted her hand. Suddenly, I felt a constricting force around my neck, threatening to cut off my breath. "She made it her life's mission to take revenge and claim _everything_ that she was deprived of. She changed who she was so that, for the first time in her lifetime, she could stand as their _equal_. She changed the color of her skin, she changed her body, she even changed the name her mother had given her, to one that could hold power and fame in this foreign land."

My mind, deprived of oxygen, struggled to think clearly, still trying to understand what was happening. "S-stop... P-please..."

Lady Vira leaned in and whispered viciously. "I stand where I am today because I held on to my ambition, I used whatever means I could to survive this world and claim what I deserve. I will not let a pitiful girl such as yourself destroy everything I have worked for."

"Y-you..." She relaxed her hand and I slumped onto the floor weakly. "You won't get away with this..."

Her cruel smile grew even wider. "I already have."

The sharp cries of children snapped my attention back to the halls as they were forcefully taken from their senior's arms and held captive by the same force that I was held with mere moments ago.

The senior entertainers all pleaded and begged Lady Vira to let their apprentices go. The children cried ceaselessly and desperately for their teachers. "Lady Vira, please! Stop this madness—"

"SILENCE!"

The tension was so thick that it suffocated everyone inside the quarters. No one dared speak, no one dared move, in fear that their actions will trigger Lady Vira's temper any further.

"I let an entertainer walk away once, and it almost cost me _everything_. I will not let it happen ever again." Her outstretched fingers slowly curled to her palm, and the children's cries intensified.

"Please... Stop!" These girls were innocent, yet they suffered because of me. Because I wanted to run away back to where it is safe, back to where Zuko is, I'm putting these children's lives in danger. I sobbed and crawled to Lady Vira's feet, kneeling, clutching the hem of her _kimono_. "Let them go..."

"You know what to do, Chiyo."

I cried for everything that my future held and was taken harshly away from me. I cried for this helplessness that I felt. I cried because the future that Lady Vira envisioned for me was far from where Zuko is.

My heart was breaking so much that I longed to rip it out of my chest and cast it away.

The ladies looked at me both with pitiful and pleading eyes. Why must I be given this choice that I cannot refuse?

"You win, Lady Vira... I... I'll become an entertainer... and pay back all our debts..."

Her ringing laughter was loud enough to overcome the small cries and sniffles of the young apprentices. It was a sound that will forever be etched into my memory, along with the fear of her unknown abilities that gripped us with overwhelming terror.

"The choice was never yours to begin with." Lady Vira chuckled and watched as I was dragged back into the underground room. "It will always, _always_ be mine."

* * *

**Not-so-short Summary (with explanations) A.K.A I suck at writing huhuhelp**

Chiyo was hidden by Lady Vira in a secret underground room after being checked for her "purity" (virginity).

In her incarceration, Lady Vira explains that her coming-of-age ceremony (bidding for her first night) is actually a means to pay her debts and homage to the troupe that raised her; and that in her case, she would also be paying for Lady Suiren's debts to the troupe.

**Author's SideNote: **Remember that Lady Suiren and her friends (Lady Lee and Lady Anita from earlier chapters) was adopted by the Salinja Troupe _after_ she lost her child and husband during the siege of the Fire Nation in her village. The troupe was not able to "profit" from their purity then, so she struck a deal with Lady Vira to have their debt passed on to a future apprentice, to which, Lady Suiren agreed. Despite being hailed as a Royal Noble Concubine, Suiren was not able to pay off their debt to the troupe because Lady Vira saw Chiyo's potential in surpassing Suiren, therefore, she refused payment and held Suiren to her initial promise.

In the weeks she was detained, Chiyo was taught by a new teacher how to "please" her first client. Bound and chi-blocked, she was forced to watch her teacher and a man doing the deed and so on.

One particular evening, the man suggested that Chiyo should have "first-hand experience" with these lessons. In his carelessness, he untied Chiyo and she managed to escape the underground room...

Only to be stopped by Lady Vira who reveals her true nature and origins. With the use of bloodbending, Lady Vira held three child-apprentices hostage, threatening to kill them if Chiyo does not submit to her demands. Held back by guilt and fear for the children's safety, along with Lady Vira's manipulative words, she gives up and accepts her fate.

_"The choice was never yours to begin with." Lady Vira chuckled and watched as I was dragged back into the underground room. "It will always, always be mine."_


	29. The Festival of Szeto

**Author's Notes**

I wanna clarify a few points because I admit that it can be quite confusing.

**(1)** An _entertainer _is different from being a _concubine_. Here's how:

**Entertainer: **From the title itself, is a woman (or man) who "entertains" in _every_ sense of the word. They are singers, dancers, artists, musicians, etc. that are trained from being an apprentice until they become masters (full-fledged entertainers). They are usually the lowest class in society, however, they hold a degree of power over certain matters like the arts and social interaction (even with nobles) as they are regarded as experts.

**Concubine: **By definition is a woman (or man) who lives and sleeps with a person (usually a high-ranking official or a well-off noble), but they have a lower status than that person, and that person's legal or official spouse.

Bottomline: Not all entertainers are concubines, and not all concubines are entertainers.

It just so happened that Lady Suiren (the **only** concubine in the story so far) was an entertainer first before former Fire Lord Ozai (kinda) fell in love with her (or something idk).

(2) The previous chapter (Chapter 26: Chiyo Alone) was only a flashback. So, this chapter happens directly after Chapter 25: The Invitation.

I'm sorry this is taking WAY too long—

**Sokka**: Ya think?

**Author-nim**: Do you want your own love story or NOT?

**Sokka**: ...

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

* * *

One of the most highly revered occasions in the Fire Nation is the Festival of Szeto, the Avatar before Yangchen. Before he was born into the Avatar Cycle, the Fire Nation suffered several plagues and natural disasters, causing unrest with its citizens, escalating into disputes between the nobles of major clans.

Szeto, despite being hailed as the Avatar, chose to work as a junior minister for Fire Lord Yosor, advancing through the ranks through his achievements in improving the Fire Nation's economy. Finally, after being appointed as grand advisor to Fire Lord Yosor, the citizens of the Fire Nation entered an era of peace among the major clans, and prosperity for all.

This festival in honor of Avatar Szeto is held not only to give thanks for peace, but also to showcase the prosperity the Fire Nation has maintained throughout the years.

Bright lanterns were hung on every street of the Capital, illuminating the rows upon rows of plentiful harvest from every Fire Nation town brought in by barges from the dock. Joyous music can be heard from the plaza where a band of entertainers regaled everyone with folk dances, songs, and tales about Avatar Szeto.

Everyone was in high spirits in the Capital even more so for it was time to witness the famous Chiyo's last performance as an apprentice before the coming-of-age banquet to be held at the troupe quarters.

All people of importance was present in the plaza; rich merchants, low and high-ranking government officials, esteemed nobles, with the exception of one.

Chiyo had no interest in scanning the multitudes of people that had gathered in her honor. Instead, she stared lifelessly into her own reflection that she didn't even recognize.

She could see herself years ago when she was first introduced to the public, Lady Suiren fussing over her make-up and dress, and lovingly placing a single fire lily in her hair.

_"I know I made a promise to you, Lady Suiren, a promise to become the greatest entertainer the world shall ever see, and here I am now. But why does my heart ache so much?"_ She asked in her thoughts, but deep-down, she already knew the answer.

She gingerly reached towards her neck, still hoping to feel the warmth of the necklace Zuko had given her and felt a twinge of pain when she could no longer grasp it.

_"I don't deserve your warmth, Zuko. I'm so sorry."_

Chiyo recalled the afternoon that she had given the invitation to Zuko, how she had longed to have him hold her in his arms and forget all her troubles. She wanted to be selfish and runaway, forget that they both have their duties and responsibilities.

But when the lives of the others are at stake, for her sake, how could she just turn a blind-eye and leave?

The organizer from before approached her. All through her public performances, he had been there for her, helping and guiding her, even in her brief interlude back in Ember Island.

No matter how much he tried to mask it with his smile, Chiyo saw the pity in his eyes. "Are you ready, my Lady?"

She chuckled dryly. "Even if I shake my head, Sir, I have no choice."

He sighed deeply and placed his hands on Chiyo's shoulders. "You look so beautiful, Lady Chiyo. I'm willing to bet my entire fortune that Lady Suiren is watching over us now, and she is very proud of you."

Chiyo bit her lip to stop the bitter tears from spilling. "She is, isn't she?"

He nodded, "And so is Fire Lord Zuko."

Chiyo stared back at the organizer through the mirror. "He hates me."

"He could never hate you."

After making final arrangements with her hair and _kimono_, he left and reminded her that she had five minutes until her performance.

Though she had almost mastered several instruments in a limited time, Lady Vira insisted that she danced for her performance. At this point, it was useless to argue.

She stood up from her seat, smoothing out the nonexistent creases on her red robes that resembled Avatar Szeto's. Briefly, she thought of what Aang and the others were up to at the moment. She wondered what adventures they were on, what experiences lie in wait for them.

She was cued to enter the stage and so she did slowly.

The entire crowd fell in silence, once again entranced by the beauty before them. Dressed impeccably in deep red robes made of the finest material, her long dark hair pinned high above and tied with a long, red silk ribbon that swayed with the wind as she sauntered to the center of the stage.

Though she did not want to, her eyes flitted over the crowd, desperately seeking the person whose eyes held the warmth of her world.

But he wasn't there.

* * *

After yet another well-delivered performance, Chiyo was sent back to the troupe quarters for the banquet. All the entertainers of the Salinja troupe were in full regalia, welcoming the important guests who were given the special invitation.

She was welcomed into the main receiving room, a couple of rooms with the dividers removed to create a long space enough to seat at least a hundred people.

Everyone broke into applause as she arrived and walked to the far end of the room, sitting beside Lady Vira and bowing deeply to the patrons.

The feast was served, once again extravagantly prepared. The food was excellent, and the free-flowing wine was divine, but everyone was anxiously and impatiently waiting for the main event and their sole purpose for gathering there.

The patrons eyed on another, sizing up the competition and intimidating them with talks of their business and wealth. Lady Vira delighted in their discussions, deliberately prolonging their wait to increase the tension.

"I just closed another deal just this morning with a start-up corporation, worth a lot of gold!"

"Oh, really? Them I'm sure we can discuss a follow-up investment further in my newly-acquired property in Ember Island!"

"We would love to join you both, but unfortunately, the crystal refineries in the Earth Kingdom has recently made a huge breakthrough and we are expecting a rise in demand soon!"

"I wonder why the Fire Lord didn't not attend this year's festival. He must still be sick after the scuffle with that disgraceful Ukano and the _Kemurikage._"

"That's one less competition to worry about!"

Their boisterous laughter and toxic energy was enough to suffocate her but she was lost in her thoughts. Later, she will share a night with one of these men in the room. She studied them intently, all the while dreading the outcome of this banquet.

There were men a few years older than she was, sons of nobles who came to splurge their parents' wealth. There were also men who were undoubtedly twice, if not thrice, older than her, looking to boost their reputation at acquiring the apprentice everyone sought after ever since her debut to the public.

_"If only Zuko—"_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she was escorted out of the room to be prepped for the night, leaving Lady Vira and the men with their negotiations. Chiyo gave a lingering look of hatred towards the woman because that was all she was able to do.

The elder woman smiled sweetly in return before sending them away to begin her work.

* * *

Lady Vira returned to her position at the head of the room and took her seat. Her maids brought a table, fresh parchment, and her brush and ink, setting them before her and bowing on their way out. The men settled back into their places. "Gentlemen, shall we begin?"

In turns, the men offered their bids to the elder entertainer. The most common offer was gold, and the amount easily surpassed the highest amount for an entertainer in the records, a hundred thousand gold pieces.

Aside from gold, properties were also put forward. Rights to lavish estates, title deeds to acres of land, stocks in new ventures and companies, Lady Vira was having the night of her life, watching these men sacrifice everything that they have to offer for one night with Chiyo. She eyed them with sadistic malice and greed.

The negotiations went on for an hour. Only four men were left debating and debasing themselves to the point that they became the center of entertainment for the rest.

Just as Lady Vira was reaching for a cup of rice wine, a man approached her. She easily recognized him as the organizer of the festival, a close friend of her entertainers. "Oh, you! What brings you here? Are the festivities over?"

The organizer ignored her and sat next to her, leaning in to whisper a few words into her ear.

Lady Vira listened intently. Seconds later, her dark eyes widened, almost threatening to pop out of their sockets and she broke out into fits of gleeful and unrestrained laughter.

The room was silent except for her breathless laughter, and everyone thought she had gone insane. Their sentiments were furthered when she stood up and said. "We have a winner!"

* * *

In a separate room, Chiyo was changed out of her costume and into simpler, thinner robes. Her dark hair was pulled out of the pins and ties, having it cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Her make-up was removed, but even bare-faced, the entertainers agreed that she still held an unexplainable attraction that is irresistible.

An hour into waiting, a maid came in and blindfolded Chiyo. Lady Vira already explained the details of her final duty as an apprentice and she remained calm as the maid gently secured the thick red silk over her eyes.

A cup was brought to her lips and she was urged to drink it. She could smell it, the aphrodisiac. Lady Vira told her that it helps, but she expected nothing of the sort. Still, she drank until the last drop.

She wanted things to happen differently. She wanted to be in the arms of the one she loved the most, warm, safe, and treasured.

But she realized that they lived in two different worlds, in spheres that briefly touched, burned brightly and drifted apart. She could never be a part of his world, as much as he could never be part of hers.

In the darkness of her blindfolded eyes, she saw Zuko's face. She saw his shy smile and his warm and loving eyes. She imagined taking his outstretched hand and running away from this place, to a nameless destination, to anywhere as long as they were together.

"Lady Chiyo, it's time to go." The maid spoke softly and led her out of the room with guiding hands. She walked through the wooden walkways as if she was walking towards an executioner.

Soon, she was lifted onto a carriage. When she was settled, it slowly trudged away from the troupe quarters, the hooves of the ostrich-horses pulling the carriage mirrored the fast-beating of her numbed heart.

* * *

Follow me on Twitter because I am lonely! TGCWnim


	30. His

**Author's Notes**

**The Concubine's Apprentice just reached 10,000 votes on Wattpad**!

Thank you, awesome peeps!

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**_P.S._**_Don't forget to check out my new book (work-in-progress). It's an original entitled_

**"The Siren from Building 31" on Wattpad.**

*shameless plugging over and out*

* * *

_"I'm burning."_

I felt every single cell in my entire being was set on fire by the aphrodisiac. They had warned me of its effects, but experiencing it was another thing entirely. Every little movement I make, every time the carriage is jostled by stray rocks on the road, I feel my body react in an alarming way that was foreign to me.

This is so humiliating.

But then again, what part of this entire process isn't?

I have decided not to dwell on this night. I'll think of it as a brief nightmare that I can forget tomorrow, and that when the sun rises, my mind would be at peace knowing that the kids under the troupe's care, as well as the other entertainers, will be safe from Lady Vira's threats.

My mind would be at peace... but my heart won't ever be.

Along with the decision to banish this night from my memory as soon as it was over, I decided to send my heart away to a place where Lady Vira could not touch it.

I sent my necklace back to Zuko, along with my heart.

* * *

_After Lady Vira was sure that I no longer had the will to run away, she allowed me to roam the quarters freely on the condition that I do not step out of the vicinity. My "lessons" went on from morning till evening in the underground room, but I was given the limited freedom to gaze up at the moon at night._

_One evening, I sat under the niwaki tree in the middle of the yard. The moonlight brought comfort to my otherwise dark days when the sun no longer shined on me. I closed my eyes and savored the soft evening breeze that wafted along with the scent of flowers and dew._

_A messenger hawk flew above the walls of the quarters and headed towards me. It landed on my lap and extended its leg towards me. A letter? For me?_

_I unfurled the scroll and immediately recognized Zuko's handwriting. I have not read the letter yet, but I felt the pace of my heart quickening._

_And I felt my heart break all over again._

_I read his words over and over. Even in writing, I could feel his love and sincerity as if he were right in front of me, reading the words he himself wrote. It crushed me when he talked about marrying me, starting a family with me, and taking care of me for the rest of our days. Because a selfish part of me yearned for such things as well._

_Yet I could no longer covet such things. There was so much at stake. So many people could get hurt._

_He told me that the choice was mine, and he hoped that I would choose him._

_In another life, I will choose him a million times over._

_For now, I will lock my heart and send it back for you to keep, Zuko. It has always been yours from the very beginning._

_I wept all night. The hawk on my lap found its way to my shoulder and nuzzled its beak against my hair as if to shed a bit comfort for me._

_Hours and tears later, I finally felt numb and drained enough to allow myself to breathe again, steeling my resolve to no longer hold Zuko by me._

_The silence was broken when I heard a sound coming from the roof and a figure cloaked in black fell into the yard._

_And saw a disheveled Azula holding Kiyi in her arms._

* * *

I felt the carriage halt and I waited for the attendant to assist me. I had to bite my lip to suppress the sound I unconsciously made as I was lifted back out of the carriage and guided towards wherever I was headed.

The blindfold was a bit too much, but it was tradition. They said that the first night was dangerous and knowing who you did it with even more so for the reason that it could affect future "client relations". Bullshit.

I didn't care anymore. I let them lead me until we finally stopped somewhere. My attendant knocked thrice and almost immediately the door was opened. Unintelligible words were exchanged between the attendant and the person who opened the door for us.

Then I felt the rim of another vial pressed against my lips. "I already had a dose." I turned my head to refuse.

"Lady Vira's orders." The attendant urged and tried again. "She'll have both our heads, my Lady. Please."

I sighed in defeat and chugged the vial as fast as I could, feeling the uncomfortable sensation in my body burn anew, stronger.

They left me in the room after having me sit on the floor. My senses were numbed further by the second dose of aphrodisiac. I felt this dull ache in my body and I longed to be rid of it. How? I had no idea.

I thought I was alone until I heard movement from somewhere inside the room, the muffled sound of bare feet making its way through the carpeted floor mimicked the pace of my breaths. The person stopped right in front of me and I could tell that he, too, had knelt in front of me so that we were face-to-face.

"Good evening, Sir." I greeted him and bowed my head. I waited for his reply but received none.

In all honesty, I did not know how to proceed from here. So, I sat there motionless, waiting for something, anything.

A warm hand took my own and held it palm-up. I will not deny that it surprised me, the gentleness was unexpected, but it certainly was welcome compared to what I did expect. A fingertip traced itself across my palm. Was this some sort of play?

"W-wha—"

Patiently, he repeated tracing something on my palm. By the third time, I got it.

_"Hello."_

"Umm... H-hi..."

He did it again, tracing it slower this time.

_"How are you?"_

Why was this person asking that? "I'm fine."

I flinched as he cupped for my cheek with his warm hand. He hesitated as well and went back to writing on my palm.

_"I'm sorry."_

"It's fine."

What am I doing? Why was I having this conversation with this stranger?

_"You are shaking."_

"I-it's the effect of the... the drug... Um... If you don't mind me asking, are you mute?"

It took him a while before he answered. _"Yes."_

He kept on asking me questions, by way of tracing the characters on my palm, one by one, patiently waiting for my reply.

By the ninth or so question, I am at my wit's end. It felt as if all the nerves on my palm were ablaze. It was a weird feeling, all my attention focused on a single body part. I growled out my frustration. "How long do I have to be here?! Let's just get this over and done with so we can both get what we want and leave!"

My outburst must have shocked him, but he made no further move to reply.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I reached forward to clutch at the man's robes with shaking hands. I climbed up on his lap, leaned in, and buried my face against his neck.

My breaths were now ragged. The scent of the aphrodisiac overpowered my sense of smell, I tried my best to hide my trembling as I let my lips ghost against the skin of his neck.

His hands gripped my arms and held me away. He was shaking as well, breathing as heavily as I was.

"I don't understand." I bowed my head. I felt tears prickling at the corner of eyes, absorbed by the fabric over my eyes. Why was I this way? "Isn't this what you want? Isn't this what you paid for?!" I wanted so badly to remove the blindfold and face this man. "Am I not enough?"

Suddenly, he gripped my chin, tilting my head back and covering my lips with his own.

Despite my expectations, despite all that I have seen from my "lessons" back at the troupe, he wasn't rough. But he wasn't gentle now either. His mouth moved against mine with a hunger that was familiar, coaxing, seeking reciprocation from me.

I wanted to lash out because I feel humiliated by my actions towards him, then my reactions to his touch. Was I always this licentious?

One of his hands rested on my waist, securing me on his lap, while the other tangled itself against my hair. The effects of the drug had me returning the kiss and feeling shameful pleasure as I pressed myself against him.

Against this warmth that I craved so much.

Against this warmth that reminded me so much of—

_"Do not think about him. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can leave." _I kept this mantra going in my head while we kissed fervently.

But what was this inexplicable feeling, this _ache_ that I feel in my gut that won't go away?

The hand on my hip found my palm again and wrote his next words.

_"Hold on to me."_

I broke free from the kiss and wrapped my arms over his shoulders and around his neck. Effortlessly, he lifted me up from the floor and gently laid me down on soft, smooth sheets.

The cold air of the night was temporary as he returned to me, his lips finding their way from mine, to my cheek, up to my ear where his hot breath made my flesh sing.

His tongue traced the lobe of my ear gently, and I had to turn away so he could not see my deeply flushed expression. He held my head in place as he lavished kisses at the skin beneath my ear.

This person, whoever he was, must have been experienced with this. There was no way he knew that it was a sensitive spot unless he had done so with a number of other partners.

While I reminded myself that it really might be the case, my body couldn't help responding with breathless moans and gasps. "P-please..."

He pulled away and I felt his fingertip trace something across my collarbone, exposed by the thin robes I was wearing.

_"Are you sure?"_

Again, why the hesitation? Surely, since he had won the bidding, he knew what it entailed? I sighed and pushed myself into a sitting position. "They will check me, you know. Whether I lost... that... or not. I'll be honest with you, I don't intend to have any affection, nor look back fondly towards this night. It's just a stepping-stone for me to become an entertainer."

_"Is this what you really want?" _He held my hand with such tenderness and etched every single character across my palm with slow motions. As if he was begging me to change my mind.

Since I have decided to be honest now, I answered. "Does it even matter? I've made my choice."

I felt a weight press against my shoulder. He had leaned his head against my chest and felt his body slightly shaking.

I couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying.

He tilted his face against my neck and continued where he had left off, but this time, it was different. More aggressive, more demanding, and more driven.

Slowly, he undid the ties that held the silk robes and pushed them open, and soon made agonizingly leisured work of my inner garments.

I was gently pushed back onto the bed. His lips moved past my shoulders and down the dip between my collarbones. He paused before he went any further. The hand gripping my waist loosened a bit, then I felt his thumb trace a question on the surface of my skin.

_"May I?"_

Was he seriously asking for my permission?

I wasn't sure whether I should be frustrated or touched, but I guess it was a mixture of both when I answered with, "Yes."

Not a split second after I said so, his mouth resumed their journey on my chest. One of his hands supported my back as I involuntarily arched it towards him. Why was my body acting like this?

I gasped as he nipped at my skin, giving undivided attention towards my chest. I nearly lost it when I felt his warm mouth wrap around my nipple. His tongue flicked over and over it, before switching to the other, softly biting on the sensitive tip.

He stopped over my stomach and traced the same phrase again, this time, on my thigh.

_"May I?"_

"Yes."

He hooked his hands beneath my knees and gently set my legs apart. My hands reached out to cover my face. Was this it? Is this really happening? Is he going to do it?

Small, soft kisses were rained over my hips and thighs, and I nearly flailed in surprise, but he kept me steady. I was going insane as the aphrodisiac took over my body and reasoning.

I let out a lewd cry when I felt his kisses drew nearer my aching core. I had to bite the back of my hand to stop from making any more of those, but my body betrayed me by my hips bucking, seeking more.

_"I want to hear you." _He traced it against my inner thigh as he lavished me with open-mouthed kisses, his tongue teasing and flicking the bundle of nerves and driving me to madness. _"I want to hear you."_

The "lessons" in my head were slowly being rewritten by these new things I was experiencing. Aru had been too rough on Iza in their lovemaking, if you can call it that, prioritizing his own pleasure and release above hers.

Almost lovingly, his lips made its way back up across my stomach and chest, back to my lips where he planted a searing, soul-shattering kiss.

The way he kissed me was so familiar, so much that a voice at the corner of my mind hoped, prayed that this man was who I thought it to be.

But Zuko wasn't there at the plaza, he wasn't there at the banquet. Last we met was at the palace when I gave him the invitation, parting with bitter words and even bitter feelings. I'm sure that he is livid after I had tossed aside his feelings for me. He had begged in tears and all I did was leave. How could he forgive me?

How could I forgive myself?

The sound of rustling clothes brought me back to the present and I gasped as I felt his bare, heated skin cover mine. He guided my legs to wrap around his waist, and my arms around his torso, my hands resting on his broad back. My blush deepened as a hardness grazed against me. I must have been a sight to see.

He kept kissing me, grinding his hips with mine and it aroused me more than I could admit.

If he was going to ask "May I?" one more time, I would have growled in frustration and shouted. Instead of waiting for him to do so, I used the tip of my finger to write two words on his back.

_"Now. Please."_

I felt him stiffen at my action and release a shaky breath. He leaned his forehead against mine and guided his member between my folds.

The pain nearly voided the effects of the aphrodisiac, but be it that I was given double the dose, my mind rejected the pain and welcomed him. My nails dug into his back as he slowly, agonizingly buried himself to the hilt.

By the time he was fully in, we were both gasping for our breaths, gripping each other for dear life. He kissed my cheeks, he kissed my closed eyes through the blindfold, wet with tears. He gave me the time to adjust and relax, before he slowly started to move.

The ache in my gut grew with the pleasure that started to manifest with his movements. I find myself arching my back and drawing him close, craving the warmth of his body on mine.

My inhibitions and walls were brought down as he took my body as his own, claiming every inch of it with his hands and his mouth.

I tried matching my hips with his pace and found the friction mind-numbingly good. I buried my face against his hot neck, mewling incoherent words, shamefully urging him to go further.

The overwhelming need for release soon took over the feelings of shame and guilt I initially felt. My skin felt so alive under his lips that left scorching marks, biting at the sensitive nooks of my shoulder and neck.

He reached between us and rubbed the flesh that gave me an immense surge of exhilaration, flicking his thumb across it in time with his relentless thrusts.

My mind went blank as he reached deeper into me, I had to muffle my cries as he repeatedly hit that spot that soon sent me over the edge of sanity.

With my head thrown back, baring my neck for his assault, I came undone with his attention. I gripped his back and felt my walls constrict around him as I felt ecstasy wash over me.

For the first time, I heard his low, desperate groans against my ear as he sped up his movements, gripping my waist and sought his own peak.

I could feel the ache build anew as I adapted to his new pace. Before long, our moans and breaths became frantic.

He leaned in for one more kiss as he thrust all the way in and trembled with his release. Still at the peak of my own, I followed him, pleasure mounting until I fell once more into bliss.

After several heartbeats, he lay back on the bed and held me close in his arms, locking me against his chest, drenched with sweat after our tryst. He covered our bodies with the sheets, his hand drawing comforting circles on my back.

_"Sleep." _He traced it across my spine.

And as if my body was still under his spell, my eyes slid closed and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was back at the troupe quarters. The attendant led me back to my room where Lady Vira was waiting.

She took off my blindfold and smiled. "You have done us a great service, Lady Chiyo. Welcome to our cruel, little world."

I was _inspected _once more. As if the soreness between my legs and back wasn't enough proof of what I had done. Once she was satisfied, she left and ordered me to take a hot bath. Mercifully, she instructed the aides to leave me be.

Alone in the private bath, I shed my clothing and prepared myself for a dip in the hot water.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. And broke down into anguished sobs that I had long been holding back.

I did not cry for the generous red marks and bites he left on my body, for surely, I had left my own marks on his.

I must have cried for the humiliation at being powerless over my own life.

But the tears were stemmed from seeing the familiar shine of the golden tear-shaped pendant of the necklace draped around my neck.

Above my heart.

In its rightful place.

Right where he always will be.

* * *

*cringes* *throws away laptop* *runs for the hills* *hides under a rock* *changes identity* *remembers what I wrote* *cringes* *screams like a banshee* *cringes again*


	31. Price and Possession

**Should I even call these Author's Notes?**

**Author-nim**: I can explain—

**Uncle Iroh: **Do you know why they call me the Dragon of the West?

**Author-nim: **...

**P.S.** Don't forget to check out my book (work-in-progress). It's an original posted on Wattpad entitled

**"The Siren from Building 31"**

*ends shameless plugging*

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko, it's noon. You haven't had a single meal since last night..." Eunuch Kim bowed his head and waited for the monarch to respond patiently. "Fire Lord?"

He merely grumbled out a response and clutched the pillow he was holding closer to his bare chest.

"Leave him be." Sol lightly pinched the eunuch's arm while balancing a tray on her other hand. "He needs to be alone for a while."

The handmaiden left the tray on the bedside table, picked up the scattered clothing on the floor and bowed her way out, dragging the frantic Eunuch with her.

Zuko pressed his face deeper into the pillow, deeply inhaling the intoxicating scent that was engraved into the sheets, his mind replaying last night's events over and over in his head.

_"I... last night... with Chiyo..."_

He let out a frustrated groan against by the pillow. He felt guilt and shame for what he had done. He had posed as a stranger and made love to her like a starved man in front of a feast.

But something else overpowered the guilt and shame. _Relief_. And perhaps, in a self-absorbed way, _happiness_. It might have been an abstract concept, but somehow, he was glad to have been there for her... to have held her... to—

Zuko muffled another scream to the pillow, his face and the tips of his ears reddening at certain flashes of memories. He cannot deny that he had imagined her like that countless of times in the past. Even back when he wasn't the Fire Lord, but the banished Prince of the Fire Nation.

They had taken her back too soon. The sun had barely peeked in the horizon when the aides came knocking at his door.

* * *

_Zuko refused their help and cleaned her up himself. Using his firebending, he warmed the water to a soothing temperature. With a cloth, he lovingly cleaned her entire body without waking her. He ran the warm fabric over her pale skin, marred with the marks he made in the heat of passion._

_She looked so heartbreakingly divine even in her sleep._

_How he had wished to see her like this in his every waking moment._

_From her arms, to her body, to her legs and even the tips of her fingers and toes, he made sure that she was cared for, looking as if he was worshipping rather than cleaning her. He took the clothes from the aide and dressed her himself despite the protests of the other servants._

_He pulled a long-forgotten item from his table and gently helped her sit up, having her lean on his chest. Gently, he brushed her hair aside and clasped the long, golden chain of the necklace back in place._

_"This is the only way I can comfort you, Chiyo. My hands are tied, and so are yours. Please, don't return this gift to me." He whispered softly as he kissed the top of her head tenderly. "This is my heart. Don't return it, and don't cast it aside. Keep it. I'm yours."_

_Zuko fought the urge to run after them as the aide lifted her up from the bed and left before sunrise._

* * *

The price he had paid was very steep, but it was all worth it. No matter how much his mother, Uncle Iroh and Lady Reiko had warned him about it, Chiyo had already made her choice.

And he had made his.

He figured out that he was being cornered into this decision by unknown people hiding behind Lady Vira. But he didn't have the luxury of time or chance to end it. If those people were after the Fire Nation's fortune, he wouldn't let them have it.

With the help of the organizer he had only met on a few occasions, a close friend of Chiyo's, they came up with a plan. Even as the Fire Lord, he cannot easily use the nation's resources to win. All that aside, he still had more than enough to rival the rich merchants and nobles in terms of wealth.

The organizer, however, revealed insider information about a collaboration between the bidders. It was an illegal practice, yet Lady Vira turned a blind eye from it, counting on the gains she would earn from this one transaction.

In the end, Zuko made his decision. He made his bid through the organizer and waited in confidence.

The price he paid, this offer that he was willing to make, this offer that Lady Vira cannot afford to refuse...

The Fire Lord's favor and word.

A promise and a guarantee worth more than any gold or land title one can offer.

* * *

Chiyo woke up a bit disoriented. She felt as if she was floating, yet her body was made of heavy lead at the same time.

She could barely remember what happened the morning after the ceremony. The instant she had been alone, she felt the disgust and humiliation wash over her anew.

Even those feelings got tangled up in a mess a soon as she saw the necklace that she thought she would never get to see again.

Zuko. It had been Zuko all along. She touched the tear-shaped pendant and closed her eyes, reliving those moments. In the memory where she could not see the gentle stranger's face, she saw Zuko. She imagined how painful it must have been for him. She could almost see his anguished expression, twisted in torment as she all but threw herself unto him.

But the tenderness with which he had held her, the anxiousness with his questions and his requests for her permission, the loving way that he touched and set fire to every inch of her skin... Somehow, she knew all along that it was him, though her conscience refused to believe it.

It was such a bittersweet meeting, and she cannot bring herself to forget it like she had promised before.

Along with the necklace, she promised to cherish the memory and keep it in her heart, locking it away forever.

The emotions flooded her mind and heart so much that she collapsed before she could even take a step into the bath.

They told her she ran quite a fever and a few coughing fits, and only woke up after two days. They would check in on her occasionally and feed her medicinal tonics.

Chiyo got up from bed and looked around. Her room, previously almost barren, was now filled with a lot of stuff; all sorts of garments, priceless accessories of every shape, size and color, expensive-looking bottles of perfumes and wines. Every item of luxury she could think of, she found it in her room, and more.

Still, she had no desire to touch them. She donned on a light robe and went out of her room to find Lady Vira. Chiyo frowned as the other entertainers seemed to avoid her, bowing and muttering small whispers of apology as she passed them.

"Ah! There you are!" Lady Vira greeted her and ushered her into the room. "Take your seat and have some tea. Are you feeling better? Have you—"

"I want to take a trip somewhere." Chiyo cut her off. "My responsibilities from the ceremony has finished, right? And looks like you've earned quite a lot from me. Keep your promise not to harm any other person inside this troupe. Am I clear?"

Lady Vira dropped her act and chuckled. "Of course. I may be a nasty woman in your eyes, but a promise is a promise."

The elder woman granted her leave and she was set to leave in the afternoon.

* * *

Days later, she found herself in Hira'a, dressed plainly and cloaked to blend in with the small crowd. She walked through the familiar town where she had stayed for almost a year. She visited the town's plaza where the actors and actresses she had worked with previously were now rehearsing for a new play.

She sat with the bystanders for a while, watching them fondly before getting up to leave. Half an hour of walking brought her to the edge of the forest where they once met the Mother of Faces.

The Forgetful Valley.

Chiyo let out a deep breath as she looked ahead into the darkness, gathering her courage with every inhale and exhale before bravely entering without looking back.

She tried to remember the path they had taken previously. Keeping in mind to keep going south and watching out for the patterns on the trees and animals. When she got tired, she would sit under a tree and drink from a flask she kept with her. Once she was rested, her journey began again.

Eventually, Chiyo could see the face-like patterns appear on the leaves, the fur on woodland creatures manifested into scowling features, much like the one the Mother of Faces have given her.

The spiritual pool was as clear and tranquil as she had remembered. Even the soft wind made no ripple against its calm surface.

Aang once taught her how to meditate whenever she was troubled. And she figured that this was the perfect place to be in. In the tumult of emotions, she needed peace.

She sat by the water's edge, folding her legs beneath her and closing her eyes.

* * *

The morning sun with which she arrived with slowly had come to set, making the darkness seem more profound and threatening.

All throughout her meditation, she had not made a single move. She had remained as still as the pool itself, as if she was a beautiful statue carved by a well-versed artist.

She didn't move at all, even when she heard footsteps behind her, even when she could feel the footsteps growing closer to where she was.

Even when she felt something placed on her lap.

Chiyo finally opened her eyes when she felt warm fingertips brush against her cheek.

"Zuko..."

He smiled up at her, comfortably laying himself on the soft grass with his head on her lap. "Hey, you."

"H-how...Why—"

"I followed you here. They told me you were leaving, and they told me where you were headed." He replied as he traced the growing circles under her eyes.

"I-if you are here... then... who's running the Fire Nation?"

He shrugged as if it was a simple matter, but he did that just so she wouldn't worry. "Uncle has been helping me for a while. I'm still learning a lot from him and the others, but soon, I will be a dependable Fire Lord that can protect his people."

They were silent for a while, thinking of the right words to say.

"You... We..." Chiyo brought a hand up to touch Zuko's face, fearing that it was all an illusion, and that he would soon disappear as soon as she blinked. The tears came bursting when he didn't fade from her touch. "That night..."

Zuko held the hand that reached out to him and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. "Did you think I was going to let you off easily after breaking my heart not once, but twice?"

She laughed, the first time she had genuinely smiled in a while. "The prince who chased the Avatar around the world for three years? Giving up? I can't imagine it."

"Good. Don't." With a fingertip, he traced his name affectionately on her palm. "See? You're mine."

It was such a blessing to hear those word from him, face-to-face in this paradise of darkness that seemed to embrace them, but eventually, they would have to face reality again. "I'm an entertainer now, and you are the Fire Lord."

"But I am still Zuko, and you are still Chiyo... and you are mine."

She shook her head at his stubbornness. "Suit yourself." She took her hand away and slowly removed Zuko's crown from his top knot, laying the gold emblem on the grass and running her fingers through his now slightly longer hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of them.

Aang was right. Meditation brought peace. And her meditation somehow brought Zuko here by her side.

"It's getting dark."

"I know."

"Should we be heading back?"

"Do you want to head back?"

"No... Not yet."

"Then let's stay for a while."

The sun was gone, and the moon shone brightly above them, reflected in the pool's water. Zuko sat up and took his cloak off and layered it over her own. "I was worried when they said that you were going to Hira'a. My first thought was—"

"You thought I was going to look for the Mother of Faces, weren't you?"

His silence was confirmation enough. Chiyo took his hand and placed it on her cheek, looking up at him. "I never had the strength to forget you before, though losing my memory was an exception. I don't think I can, even now. But now that you mention it, there was always this question that has long bothered me."

"What is it?"

"Do you love me because of this face?"

Zuko sighed and cupped her cheeks in both hands. "Yes, I had a crush on this beautiful, beautiful face when I was twelve. Then I got to know the girl who owned this face. She was shy, but very mischievous, sometimes a bit more than Azula. The girl behind this face was not only talented, but also hardworking. She was brave, and she was thoughtful, she can be as selfish as much as she was selfless."

By then, Chiyo was as red as a tomato, flinching at every word that left Zuko's mouth so much that she closed her eyes. "Enough!"

"I had a crush on this face, but I fell in love with the girl behind it." Then just like that, she felt his lips close on her own.

And this feeling, a feeling that everything was going to be alright, echoed between them.


	32. Interlude

Rain had started to fall through the thick canopy of forest trees in the Forgetful Valley. With his warm hand encasing hers, Zuko and Chiyo ran through the dark forest, tracing back the path from where they'd gone through. It started out as a light drizzle when they decided to slowly make their way back to Hira'a. Slowly, the large droplets of rain became more frequent and plenty, soaking their cloaks and clothes.

But the smiles and laughter they shared as they ran made it look as if they were racing through a vast open field under the midday spring sun, hand in hand, smiling from ear to ear. And their responsibilities, their sorrows and guilt were far behind them.

By the time they made it out of the forest and entered the town proper of Hira'a, they decided to head back to Noren and Ursa's old house for a break from the storm. Zuko led the way through the dark, lifeless house with fire in his hand, his arm wrapped around Chiyo's slightly shivering form.

Thankfully, there was some leftover firewood stored inside the house. Zuko shed off his drenched cloak, urging her to do the same, and lifted the logs inside. "Chiyo, are you alright? Where are you going?" He asked as he tossed the logs into the _irori_ and set the firewood ablaze with a wave of his hand. "Chiyo?"

"In here!" She called from a separate room, rummaging through the cabinets for anything useful that the older couple might have left behind. Luckily, there were a bunch of old clothes and faded blankets that they could use.

Zuko followed her in. "I started a fire in the _irori_. You should dry yourself by the fire."

She was so startled at how close his voice was when he came up behind her that she dropped the blankets she was bunching up in her arms. "Y-you… we s-should get changed… I found some old clothes…"

"Alright." With a barely suppressed smirk, he started taking off his tunic.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!"

"Taking off my clothes."

Chiyo rolled her eyes while picking up the clothes and tossing a faded tunic and a pair of pants towards him. "Idiot." She murmured, blushing deeply, and left the room hastily.

She went back to the spare room she had used for a year, closing the door before changing into Noriko's old robes. _"This will do for a while. Once our clothes dry up, we can wear them again."_ She took the pins and ties out of her hair letting it loose behind her to dry.

"Chiyo! Where do you keep running off to?!" Zuko called from outside, much like how a spoiled child calling after a parent does. Just as she finished tying her robes in place, Zuko came into the room and made a beeline straight towards her. "I thought you'd gone away…" He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her towards his bare chest, burying his face against the crook of her neck.

"W-where would I go in this kind of weather?!" Thunder rumbled outside as if to agree with her answer, the cold wind lightly rattled the wooden slats of the closed window.

"So… you mean, if there wasn't a raging storm out there right now, you'd leave?"

"I…" Chiyo bit her lip before turning around to face him, cheeks burning brightly as the sight mere inches from the tip of her nose. "I… I didn't say that…"

He had to admit, teasing her like this was just as fun as he had remembered back when they were kids. He enjoyed the way her cheeks flushed crimson and her brows knit together, trying to think of an appropriate comeback. "So, you'd stay? Even when the weather is fine?" He tilted her chin up so that she would look at him and only him. "With me?"

Chiyo had to remind herself to breathe, looking up at his eyes still had the same effect on her, even more so with their proximity, so close that all they could see was each other and nothing else. "Stop putting words into my mouth!"

"Shall I put in something else, then?"

"Y-you—!"

"What?" Zuko blinked and tilted his head innocently.

She lost all restraint in that moment. Chiyo reached up with both hands towards Zuko's cheeks and pinched them hard.

"OW OW! OW! CHIYO! CHI— OW!"

Her laughter was something he seldom heard as they grew older, drifted apart and found each other again. Zuko marveled at the way her eyes were shut tight with mirth, nose crinkled, lips parted with breathless amusement at his pain, deciding the pain was well worth it.

Chiyo released the reddening skin, only a few shades lighter than his scar, and gave it an affectionate pat. "Does it hurt?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Shall I do it harder then?"

"Nononono!" Zuko trapped her hands on either side of his face with his own. He leaned forward, giving her the best pout he could manage. "You enjoy my pain, don't you?"

"You deserve it! You were being… cheeky…" She protested, voice growing quieter as the distance between them closed. "I didn't want to hurt you…"

One of his hands moved to the small of her back to pull her flush against his chest. She could feel the warmth of his fingers through the thin fabric of the robe. Zuko moved closer to whisper in her ear, their cheeks touching. "Then be gentle…"

He smelled like spices on wood mixed with the pleasant sweetness of the rain. Slowly, her thoughts dissipated as Chiyo's focus shifted entirely on him, on his scent, on his warmth, of his hot breath against her ear as he kept whispering words that made her tremble.

"But honestly, you can be as rough as you want, Chiyo… I can handle it." Zuko decided that the teasing was enough. He pulled back to watch her expression, eyes shut tight, she was biting her trembling lower lip hard.

"Remember to breathe…" Closer and closer he drew until their lips were almost touching…

"ACHOO!"

And that was all it took to bring them back to where they are.

They laughed it off as they held each other close, grasping at the other, both silently wishing this moment to never end. "Someone's probably talking about me behind my back." Chiyo giggled in embarrassment.

Zuko bent down and reached for the back of her knees, lifting her up with ease and taking her back to the living room. "Let's get you warmed up at the _irori_. You already caught the cold."

The fire in the pit had warmed the room nicely despite the cold winds that blew against the house. It was as if the world outside did not exist. He set her down on the heated floor, then retrieved the blankets, spreading one across the floor before settling down and patting the space on the floor between his legs.

"What?" Chiyo raised a brow.

He repeated the motion, getting more impatient. "Come here."

Unsure of it, she chose to sit next to him instead, but he was having none of it. With hands on her sides, he wrestled her so that she was seated between his legs, in front of the fire. "Lean back."

She couldn't explain why she kept doing as she was told. Her head rested against his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her together with another blanket. She could clearly hear the heartbeats next to her, and her own mimicked the pounding.

If only living were this simple. If only being happy was this easy. If only the storm outside would never end, and they could stay there. If only they weren't Fire Lord and entertainer.

It was amazing how warm a blanket could be when shared with someone you love.

While Zuko was busy running his fingers through her hair to dry it off, Chiyo decided to make a request. "Tell me a story."

"What story would you like to hear?"

"I dunno… something fun… like an adventure!"

"Hmmm…" He thought carefully. "Alright… How about that one time I lost my firebending?"

"You WHAT?!"

His deep chuckle resonated between them. He kissed the top of her head once to comfort her before starting his story. "After the day of Black Sun, I decided to help the Avatar defeat my father. It wasn't an easy feat, but eventually, they accepted me and let me become Aang's firebending teacher."

"Ah, Aang told me about that, _Sifu_ Hotman!" She giggled at the nickname that will forever be remembered at his expense.

Zuko groaned. "He keeps coming up with more nicknames every time we meet!"

"Have you tried calling him grandpa Aang, yet?"

"Wouldn't that be weird?"

Chiyo shrugged. "He _is_ 114 now."

"I guess… Anyways!" He prompted. "Just when I was about to teach him, my _chi_ felt weak and the fire I created wasn't as strong as it used to be. That time, I was so scared even if I didn't admit it. Uncle wasn't there to help me, and I didn't know what to do. For so long, my firebending was fueled by ambition, anger and hate… And when I ran away from those feelings, I lost my drive… and myself."

Chiyo squeezed his hand between hers. "Zuko…"

"I was prepared to be rejected again, then Toph had this idea, to go back to the original source of firebending and re-learn it from the masters."

"But… for firebending… dragons no longer exist…"

"That's what I thought as well. But actually, there's an ancient tribe of firebenders in the west that had preserved their origin and identity, along with their masters Ran and Shaw. They were _dragons_, Chiyo. This might sound unbelievable, but Aang and I _danced_ with the dragons. And they taught us the true meaning of firebending."

He took his hand out of the blanket and from his palm, a flame was brought to life. But it was different from the fire that was in the _irori_. This was the same fire that she had seen Zuko make when he defended his family from the ambush of the New Ozai Society. Fire in every color, more than hues of red, yellow and orange. It was so mesmerizing that she almost ached to touch it. "It's so beautiful…"

"To the Sun Warriors and to the dragons, fire wasn't just power, destruction and dominance. It was life. It was harmony." The fire slowly faded as Zuko curled his fingers against his palm into a fist. "And we were humbled that the masters deemed us worthy of learning from them. We really thought those dragons were gonna burn us to ashes!"

They silently stared at the fire in the pit for a while, letting the story echo in their minds as they watch the flames and felt its warmth. Eventually, they were stifling yawns and rubbing the sleep off their eyes.

"Do you think… that someday… I can learn to dance with dragons as well?" Chiyo mused, half-asleep as she shifted to a more comfortable position on Zuko's lap.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Why don't we pay them a visit soon? I haven't thanked them properly yet for helping us win the war. It will be my first official visit as Fire Lord to pay my respects."

"Mmm…" She mumbled out her reply before finally surrendering to sleep, lulled by the beating of his heart. Zuko laid back down on the blanket, resting Chiyo's head on his shoulder and pulling the blanket over them.

Minutes turned to hours, watching over her as she slept in his arms peacefully. A feeling in his chest swelled in contentment as he bore witness to the slow rise and fall of her breathing.

"It would be the dragons' honor to dance with you, Chiyo." He whispered before he, too, closed his eyes and followed her to sleep


	33. The Calm Before the Storm

So much could happen in five years. Five cycles of the seasons, all passing listlessly one after the other.

Slowly, the formerly disputed city of Yu Dao and other Fire Nation colonies in the western coast of the Earth Kingdom are being redirected into a new state, a united republic. Through numerous negotiations, summits and dealings with the Earth King, Fire Lord, Water Tribe Chief, the White Lotus and Avatar Aang, these group of colonies would eventually become the United Republic of Nations.

Numerous inventions were brought to life with acknowledgement to the Fire Nation's ever-advancing expertise in technology, as well as Earth Kingdom's well-endowed resources for raw materials and manpower. Inclusivity was promoted as even non-benders were given the knowledge and opportunity to operate such machinery that formerly can only be done by specific benders.

Toph Beifong's Metalbending Academy played a crucial part in such advancements. Hundreds to thousands of earthbenders from all-across the Earth Kingdom came to the Avatar's earthbending master and her disciples to learn this new subset of earthbending.

The Southern Water Tribe soon caught up with its sister-tribe in terms of developments. The previously small village of igloos soon had bustling markets, sturdier houses, a city hall, and several establishments that proved their path on progress and stability.

This progress was everywhere one would look. Change was indeed inevitable. Yet, some people remain the same.

* * *

Chiyo smiled back at the mirror while combing Fire Lord Zuko's long dark hair, her eyes twinkling merrily as she ran the wooden comb through his locks.

"What is my beautiful girlfriend smiling at?" Fire Lord Zuko grinned triumphantly. "Remembering last night?"

She tugged a portion of his hair to reproach him, earning a startled gasp from the man. "You have handmaidens to do this for you. I have a scheduled performance in Yu Dao tomorrow and I have to leave later."

"That's why I'm having you do it, love..." He leaned back with a pout. "Why can't they just send someone else to perform? Why can't I just pay the troupe a week's worth of your visits, hmm?"

Chiyo had gathered the upper half of his hair in a bun and carefully tied it in place. The smile had faded, and in its place, an unreadable expression.

For the past five years after the ceremony that declared her a full-fledged entertainer, the Fire Lord has given constant imbursement to the Salinja Troupe for Chiyo's companionship. No matter how much a noble or merchant offered for her, the Fire Lord doubled the amount.

Even her performances and work have been limited further. An average entertainer can garner up to a dozen bookings a year, even more so depending on the woman's fame and talent. Yet Chiyo was only able to perform twice in a year, once during the Fire Lord's birthday, and another during a festival of her choosing.

This garnered her a very notorious reputation, not only in the Fire Nation, but across all the other nations. In poems, in songs, in stories told from one gossipmonger to another, she was labeled as this elusive treasure that many coveted but can only be viewed from afar.

Zuko stood up from where he was seated and slowly dressed himself in the thick red and black robes and pants, clasping the golden belt in place. "I'll be arriving a day late from you. I still have to take care of some reports regarding the search for Azula and her allies."

"Are there any new leads?"

He shook his head with a deep sigh. "Only the same as last year. A couple of sightings in the Earth Kingdom and on the border colonies."

Chiyo prepared his boots and his armor on the bed. Zuko watched her with hawk-like eyes, trying to see, trying to read and understand what she was thinking at the moment.

"We'll find her, Chiyo."

"What happens then? After you find her?"

The long silence that ensued after Chiyo's question was interrupted by three sharp knocks on the chamber doors. "Fire Lord Zuko, our envoys from the Earth Kingdom have arrived."

Chiyo carefully helped him into the armor with ease. This has become quite a routine for the last five years. She spent almost every day and night in the Fire Nation palace with Zuko; with the exception of only a handful of occasions.

Zuko placed a gloved hand at the back of Chiyo's waist and pulled her flush against his armored chest. He leaned down and his lips sought refuge against the spot on her neck below her right ear, nibbling gently while whispering. "I don't want to leave right now..."

She chuckled lightly, her head cocking sideways involuntarily. "It's amazing how you're still not sick of me—AHH!"

He had bitten down at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, not enough for it to bleed, but enough to leave out a mark that was uniquely his. "Never." He whispered, almost harshly, contrasting to the gentle kisses and licks he lavished against her skin. "I will _never_ tire of you."

Zuko pulled back and smirked, seeing her breathless expression, her heat-filled gaze and parted lips. A gorgeous sight he had grown accustomed to, yet still yearned to see every night they were together. He gave in to her unspoken call and kissed her once more, lips demanding dominance and affection.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" The knocks from the bedroom doors were insistent. "The... the envoys?"

* * *

Chiyo returned to the troupe with a discrete escort from the palace guards. From the outside, it was the same troupe quarters that it had been for decades since its establishment. Inside was a different story altogether.

The landscape in the middle of the quarters was completely redone. Rare and stunning flowers, as well as exquisite _niwaki_ trees were placed to set the scene, to delight anyone's eyes and to compliment the women among them. The faded wood of the entertainer's rooms were replaced by new combinations of wood, stone, paper, and even flat shells that reflected the sun as it shines through the tiled roofs.

Every woman and child inside the troupe never feared hunger or poverty ever again. Every day, they had food to eat, clothes to wear, clients to entertain, and money to buy anything they want. No one needed to say it, they knew they owe it all to Chiyo and the Fire Lord's faithful devotion to her.

The minute she stepped inside, everyone stopped their lessons, their chores and their discussions. They stepped out of their rooms to greet Chiyo with low bows and spirited greetings. "Welcome back, sister!"

"Lady Chiyo!"

"Are you staying for the night?"

"Is the Fire Lord with you?"

"It's been too long since we last saw you, Lady Chiyo!"

After greeting the elder entertainers and her teachers, she headed straight for the last room at the end of the hall. Lady Vira's room.

As usual she was seated in her lounge, surrounded by the evidence of her corruption and greed, smoking the pipe the Chiyo wished would already kill her.

"Ah! Our little celebrity is back!" Her grin deepened the lines of aging that had made her all the more sinister. "Our gorgeous and divine money-maker—"

"I'm just stopping by before I head out to Yu Dao." Chiyo replied coldly, refusing the tea and seat she was offered. "I will be representing this troupe and the Fire Nation after all. I need a couple of escorts."

"You can take some of the older ones with you. They haven't been bringing in business lately." The woman scoffed as she brought out a book of accounts. "Perhaps your Auntie Lee and your Auntie Anita would like to join you."

The anger was slowly boiling in her gut. "Auntie Lee is taking care of Auntie Anita... She injured her hip last week because of you—!"

"Any proof of that, little one?" Lady Vira's chilling laughter made the dark room seem colder. "You even asked her in person, and what did she tell you? It was a small _accident_!"

Chiyo was ready to lunge at the elder woman.

"Tut, tut, remember what I told you, Chiyo. If I die, every single one of them dies as well... And their blood will be in _your_ hands. So... play nice, dearest. Take anyone you like, I don't care."

* * *

The once busy city of Yu Dao had been completely overhauled, as was the case of the its neighboring colonies into a singular large territory in the Western Earth Kingdom. People from all walks of life, of every nationality, be it Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, or Water Tribe, benders or non-bemders, came to the official inauguration of the United Republic of Nations.

Innovation was rampant in all parts of this new territory, especially in its capital, Republic City. Machinery of construction and of transport, though still crude, are already in use on paved, cemented roads. The aesthetic of the establishments no longer reflected only culture but also modernization and extravagance compared to the traditional look of the past.

In this celebration, all the monarchs and important leaders will be in attendance. A council will also be elected to represent a governing body for this new republic. This move will prove to be a salute towards the end of the strict division between the nations, a new era of peace fostered by the leaders, and led by Avatar Aang.

"Can you believe it?! They named a whole island after me!" Aang showed Chiyo around Republic City with so much excitement.

"Well, you _are_ the Avatar!" She laughed at the obvious eagerness of the airbender, pointing out across the bay towards a man-made island still in the earlier phases of construction.

Aang took her to a local eatery where the owner gave them each a big bowl of rice noodles for free. As they were eating, Aang finally caught up with all that has happened in the Fire Nation.

"Say, where's your girlfriend, Aang?"

His eyes twinkled at the mention of his sweetie and he immediately set down his chopsticks to answer. "Sweetie and Sokka are with Appa. They're fetching Toph back at the academy, along with this guy named Kanto."

"Kanto? Who's that?"

Aang shrugged. "Probably her assistant or something." He pushed the bowl of soft buns towards her. "You should eat more. You're getting skinnier every time I see you."

She laughed. "You see me like, _once_ a year, Aang."

"Exactly my point!"

She indulged him anyway and took one bun and bit into it. "I have to watch what I eat because I will be performing later at the banquet."

"Oh right! I heard from the others. You've gotten quite famous over the years, too!" Aang picked up his bowl for a huge swig of vegetable broth. "How's your boyfriend been dealing with that?"

"Well," Chiyo tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Zuko's still Zuko..."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

* * *

Entertainer and Avatar exited the eatery with huge praises for the owner, wishing them luck and prosperity before walking the rest of the way back to the city hall.

Unknown to them, a stranger in black followed them, his tall figure was cloaked despite the warm climate of the Republic.

"Hey, Aang! Do you think Sokka and Suki would like a couple bracelet like this?" He watched as the entertainer laughed while scanning through an array of accessories sold by an artisan shop. "I should get them and the others some gifts!"

The stranger smiled mischievously from afar, his red-amber eyes watching the girl and the Avatar with undisguised curiosity.

* * *

Cousin D: So... you ran out of ideas?

Author-nim: Yep.

D: So... you decided to fast forward _five _years into the future?

A: Yep.

D: And you decided to throw yet another OC into the mix, while that bitch is still alive?!

A: *grins* Yep.

D: How many running plots are you trying to maintain in this story?!

A: About fifty or so. *hurhurhur*

**Author's Notes, idk I give up.**

Anyways! I haven't gone back to the usual uploading rate because I have been sick lately, but thankfully, I tested negative for COVID-19 (despite having fevers, sore throat, and severe craving for sans rival, idk). I'm still on the recovery bed watching Vin Zhang's dramas on repeat.

I'm gonna thicken up my face and just plug it here, BUY ME A CUP OF COFFEE!

ko - fi thegreatestconwoman

It's not compulsary or anything, it's just something I wanted to throw out here. huehuehue

*hides in shame*

If you have any questions and/or violent reactions, throw them HERE! 3

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


End file.
